Promise
by Leya
Summary: Draco gerät in die Fänge eines ihm unbekannten Verehrers, der alles tun würde, um ihn für sich allein zu haben. Draco gelingt es zu fliehen, doch um welchen Preis? Denn der andere wird niemals aufgeben und der Gedanke, sein Angebeter könnte sich in einen anderen verlieben passt überhaupt nicht in seinen Plan.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Bedauerlicherweise nicht mir.  
  
Ich schätze, ich spar mir jegliche Vorrede. Diejenigen unter euch, die mich kennen, wissen das ich vor gar nichts zurückschrecke und die anderen...ihr werdet es bald lernen. *__* Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen...  
Read and enjoy.  
  
# # # # #   
  
Promise_01  
  
# # # # #  
  
Mit einem leisen Klacken schloß sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter ihm und Draco war versucht, sich für einige Sekunden müde dagegen zu lehnen, doch dann sagte er sich, daß es sich für einen Malfoy nicht ziemte Schwäche zu zeigen.  
  
Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Seine Gedanken waren so sehr mit seiner erneuten Niederlage beim letzten Quidditch-Match beschäftigt, daß er die leisen Schritte hinter sich erst hörte, als es zu spät war.  
  
Eine große Hand schloß sich über seinen Mund, während der andere Arm sich um seine Taille legte und ihn vom Boden abhob. Das letzte was er hörte, bevor er durch einen Schlafzauber in sich zusammensank, war ein zufriedenes Kichern, dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
# # #   
  
"Wo ist denn Malfoy?!" Harry sah sich verwundert um, als sie sich zum Abendessen niederließen und er seinen Erzfeind nirgendwo entdecken konnte.  
  
"Wen interessiert's wo der steckt?!" Ron nahm sich großzügig vom Rinderbraten und begann zu essen. "Wir sollten froh sein, daß wir einmal unsere Ruhe vor uns haben!"  
  
"Du hast ja recht, aber merkwürdig ist es doch!" Harry sicherte sich ebenfalls etwas zu Essen und sah sich immer wieder um.  
  
Auf einmal flog die Tür zur großen Halle auf und ein aufgeregter Snape stürmte herein. Alle Blicke folgten ihm, als er zum Lehrertisch eilte und ein leises Gespräch mit Dumbledore begann.  
  
Neugierige Stille breitete sich in der Halle aus, doch niemand verstand auch nur ein Wort. Auf einmal wirbelte Snape herum, seine Augen glühten vor unterdrückter Wut.   
  
"Was glotzt ihr denn alle so? Eßt gefälligst weiter!"  
  
Erschrocken senkten die Anwesenden die Köpfe. Das letzte, was sie hörten, bevor Dumbledore und Snape den Saal verließen war die tadelnde Stimme des Schulleiters, der Snape bat, doch ein wenig Rücksicht zu nehmen.  
  
# # #   
  
Als er aufwachte, fand er sich auf einem harten Untergrund wieder und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, daß es sich dabei um den Boden in einem der Kerkerräumen handeln mußte. Seine Arme waren mit Ketten über seinem Kopf an der Wand befestigt und so sehr er auch daran zerren mochte, sie gaben nicht nach.  
  
"Shh, bleib liegen!" flüsterte eine kaum hörbare Stimme in seine Ohren und Draco wandte sich rasch in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme wahrgenommen hatte, doch es war zu dunkel. Er konnte nichts sehen.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr? Was soll das? Laßt mich auf der Stelle frei oder es wird Euch noch leid tun! Wißt Ihr denn nicht, wen Ihr hier festhaltet? Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt...!" Ein harter Schlag traf seinen Mund und Draco fühlte seine Lippe aufplatzen. Blut rann über sein Kinn hinab und tropfte über seinen Hals.  
  
"Du wirst den Mund halten, solange ich dir nicht sage, daß du sprechen darfst!" zischte die gleiche Stimme ihm wieder ins Ohr und eine nasse Zunge leckte das Blut ab, welches aus seiner Lippe strömte. Angeekelt wandte Draco den Kopf ab, doch der Mann umklammerte sein Kinn mit hartem Griff und zwang ihn wieder zurück.  
  
"Wo bin ich?!" Draco konnte diesmal nicht verhindern, daß Panik in seine Stimme kroch. Diesmal traf ihn der Schlag in den Magen und hustend krümmte er sich zusammen.  
  
"Sprich niemals, ohne das ich dich dazu auffordere!" Der Mann bewegte sich von ihm weg, er konnte Schritte hören, dann öffnete sich eine Tür und Draco wandte den Kopf in die Richtung. Wärme berührte sein Gesicht, zeigte ihm, daß es dort eine Lichtquelle geben mochte, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, alles blieb dunkel.  
  
Erschrocken schrie er auf, sich nicht um die möglichen Folgen kümmernd. Unbeschreiblicher Horror überflutete seine Gedanken. Er schrie und schrie, bis er den Mann wieder an seiner Seite spürte und erst als grobe Finger seine Kehle umklammerten und ihm gnadenlos die Luft zum Atmen nahmen, verebbten seine Schreie schließlich zu leisen Schluchzern.  
  
"Sei. Endlich. Still." Der Mann klang mehr als wütend und instinktiv wußte Draco, daß er ihm weitaus schlimmeres zufügen würde, als ihn erblinden zu lassen, wenn er ihm jetzt nicht gehorchte. "Du bist unbelehrbar Junge, aber ich schätze, das wird sich bald ändern!"  
  
"Blind...ich bin blind..." Draco bewegte nur die Lippen, doch der Mann schien ihn dennoch verstanden zu haben.  
  
"Keine Sorge, deine Blindheit ist nicht von Dauer!" Der Mann beugte sich vor und sein Atem berührte Dracos Gesicht, dann preßten sich harte Lippen auf seine. Verzweifelt versuchte der Junge, sich von dieser ungewollten Berührung loszureißen, doch der Mann zwang seine Zähne auseinander und schob seine Zunge tief in seinen Hals. Würgend schnappte Draco nach Luft, als er endlich freigelassen wurde. "Magst du das nicht?!"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, kämpfte immer noch gegen den Wunsch an, sich auf der Stelle zu übergeben und erntete für sein Schweigen einen anerkennenden Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.  
  
"Fein, fein. Du hast dazugelernt!" Der Mann stand auf und Draco hörte etwas rascheln. Angestrengt lauschte er auf die Bewegungen des Mannes, dann ein Flüstern und Dracos Kleidung löste sich in Luft auf.  
  
"Nein...bitte, nein!" Draco scherte sich nicht mehr um den Befehl, den Mund zu halten, als der Mann grob seine Beine auseinander drängte und ihm klar wurde, daß sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr werden würde.   
  
# # #   
  
"Nichts?!"  
  
"Nichts." Snape preßte wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als er Dumbledore Bericht erstattete. Sie hatten in den letzten Stunden jeden Winkel Hogwarts durchsucht, doch Draco Malfoy schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Es war einfach nicht vorstellbar, daß einer seiner Schüler sich einfach in Luft auflösen konnte. wenn er den Schutzzaubern glauben konnte, die um seine Schule errichtet waren, dann hatte niemand das Schulgelände innerhalb der letzten Stunden betreten oder verlassen. Wo immer sich Draco befinden mochte, er mußte noch auf dem Gelände Hogwarts sein.  
  
"Ich befrage die Schüler. Vielleicht hat jemand etwas gesehen!" Snape machte sich wieder auf den Weg und ließ einen verzweifelten Dumbledore zurück, der sich fragte, wie er dies Lucius Malfoy erklären sollte.  
  
# # #  
  
Draco lag regungslos in der Dunkelheit, immer noch begraben unter dem schweren Körper des Mannes der ihn immer und immer wieder benutzt hatte. Tränen hatte er schon lange keine mehr. Er hatte sie alle vergossen, in den ersten Stunden, seit er in dieser Hölle gelandet war, aus der es kein Entrinnen zu geben schien.  
  
Der Mann regte sich schließlich und löste sich von ihm und Dracos seufzte lautlos auf. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihm beigebracht, daß alles noch viel schlimmer wurde, sobald er auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich gab und so hatte er seit langem kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen.  
  
"Du bist wundervoll!" Der Mann streichelte über seine Wange, seine Finger strichen Dracos Haare aus der Stirn zurück, als er dessen Gesichtszüge nachzog. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich schon von dir geträumt habe? Seit ich dich das allererste Mal sah, wußte ich, daß du eines Tages mir gehören würdest. Deine Augen sind so klar, ich habe mich in ihnen verloren. Du bist einfach perfekt!"   
  
Draco fühlte die Hände des Mannes zwischen seinen Beinen und beinahe hätte er aufgeschrien. Mit einem letzten Rest von Selbstbeherrschung unterdrückte er ein Wimmern, als seine Qualen von neuem begannen.  
  
# # #   
  
"Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was mit Malfoy geschehen ist? Ob er krank ist?!" Harry stellte sich diese Frage immer und immer wieder und mittlerweile teilte er seine Besorgnis mit allen anderen Schülern. Es war einfach zu ungewöhnlich, daß Malfoy seit drei Tagen verschwunden war.  
  
Niemand schien zu wissen, wo er sich befand, auch die Lehrer tappten im Dunklen und genau das war es, was die Schüler so beunruhigte.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er davongelaufen!" mutmaßte Ron und tätschelte versonnen Longbottoms Kröte, die dieser bei ihm zur Aufsicht gelassen hatte, weil er Nachsitzen mußte.  
  
"Malfoy? Niemals!" stellte Hermine mit unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit fest. "Könnt ihr euch das allen Ernstes vorstellen? Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen!"  
  
"Du hast recht!" Harry stand entschlossen auf und schulterte seinen Besen. "Ich muß zum Training."  
  
"Viel Spaß!" Ron spielte weiterhin mit der Kröte und Hermine vergrub sich wieder in ihr Buch. Harry verließ den Turm und fragte sich, ob er der einzige war, der Malfoy vermißte.  
  
# # #   
  
"Vorsicht!"  
  
Harry wich gerade noch rechtzeitig einem Klatscher aus und verlor dabei den Schnatz aus den Augen. Leicht verärgert flog er höher, doch der Schnatz schien verschwunden. Wo war denn das blöde Ding nur?  
  
Ein goldenes Blitzen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und Harry folgte ihm augenblicklich. Er schoß hinter dem Schnatz her, der immer gerade eben außer seiner Reichweite blieb, bis es ihm schließlich gelang, die kleine goldene Kugel einzufangen.  
  
Triumphierend preßte er den Schnatz an sich und wendete seinen Besen um zurückzufliegen. In diesem Augenblick sah er ihn.  
  
Vor seinen ungläubigen Augen taumelte Draco Malfoy aus dem Verbotenen Wald hervor. Selbst aus der Höhe konnte er erkennen, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Draco wirkte, als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte und kaum hatte Harry diesen Gedanken beendet, brach der Junge auf dem Waldboden zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Was um....?  
  
Harry lenkte seinen Besen nach unten und landete dicht neben dem Slytherin. Er erkannte, daß er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Draco wirkte mehr tot als lebendig, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und unter den Fetzen konnte Harry blutrote Striemen sehen die kreuz und quer über die blasse Haut liefen. Der Gryffindor sprang auf seinen Besen und holte Hilfe.  
  
~ tbc ~ 


	2. Teil 2

Disclaimer: Micht nir. Oder so ähnlich...  
  
Hm, laßt mal überlegen. Es ist ja viel spekuliert worden, wer denn nun den armen Draco überfallen hat, aber ich werde es noch nicht verraten. Zumindest Lucius ist es nicht. Das wäre viel zu einfach (´`___´` ) Laßt euch einfach überraschen. Je nachdem, wie ich gelaunt bin, werde ich ein paar Hinweise einstreuen. Bis dahin, lest und genießt...  
  
# # # # #  
  
Promise_02  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Draco? Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Draco wimmerte leise und versuchte, sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenzurollen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran.  
  
"Draco, komm zu dir!"   
  
Draco wehrte sich verbissen gegen die Hände, die er überall auf seinem Körper spüren konnte. Er gab kein Geräusch von sich, wußte er doch, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, wenn ihm auch nur der geringste Laut entschlüpfte, doch er würde sich nicht noch einmal einfach überwältigen lassen.  
  
"Hör auf, Draco! Wir wollen dir helfen!"  
  
Diese Stimme war sanft und er wollte nichts lieber, als ihr zuhören und ihr glauben, doch es war sicher nur ein Trick, eine neuerliche Grausamkeit... Warme Hände strichen zärtlich durch seine Haare und über sein Gesicht.  
  
Draco wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, doch die Hände hielten ihn fest. Es gab kein Entkommen und schließlich gab er erschöpft auf und lautlos weinend ließ er die Hände machen, was sie wollten.  
  
# # #   
  
"Wie geht es ihm?" Dumbledore blickte besorgt auf den bewußtlosen Draco Malfoy hinunter, der endlich zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein schien.  
  
Als sie versucht hatten, ihn in der Krankenstation ins Bett zu legen, war er halbwegs zu sich gekommen und hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt. Was immer es war, das sein Bewußtsein gefangen hielt, es schien ihn in Todesangst zu versetzen.   
  
Nachdem der Junge sich nicht beruhigen ließ, hatte Madam Pomfrey schließlich einen Schlafzauber auf Draco gelegt, um ihn ruhigzustellen.  
  
"Es sieht nicht gut aus, Albus!" Madam Pomfrey seufzte und auf einmal sah Dumbledore Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern.  
  
"Wird er es schaffen?"   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" Madame Pomfrey wandte sich rasch ab, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was ihr Zauberstab ihr gezeigt hatte. "Ich kann die Verletzungen seines Körpers heilen, aber ich kann nichts für seine Seele tun. Es wird mehrere Stunden dauern, bis alles verheilt ist und selbst dann... Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird, sobald er aufwacht."  
  
"Wir werden alles tun, um ihm zu helfen. Im Augenblick sollten wir ihn einfach schlafen lassen. Es wird schlimm genug für ihn werden, wenn er uns erzählen muß, was mit ihm geschehen ist." Der Schulleiter sank auf einen nahegelegenen Sessel und stützte den Kopf auf beide Hände. "Wie kann man einem Kind so etwas antun?!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wer immer das getan hat, ist ein Monster, Albus. Diese Verletzungen zeigen deutlich, daß sein Peiniger es genossen hat, ihn zu quälen."  
  
Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie die Tür sich leise öffnete und sofort wieder schloß. Harry war es endgültig leid geworden, daß er seit Ewigkeiten auf dem Flur hockte und niemand ihm sagen wollte, wie es Draco ging.  
  
Unter dem Schutz seines Tarnumhanges schlich er dichter an das Bett heran, auf dem der bewußtlose Draco lag. Erschrocken betrachtete er die stille Gestalt unter den dünnen Laken, das die Verletzungen kaum verbergen konnten.   
  
Harry preßte wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er hatte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Draco gemacht und nachdem was er jetzt sehen konnte, gab es dazu auch allen Grund.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hatte das ganze Blut abgewaschen und die meisten Wunden versorgt, doch noch immer zogen sich blutrote Striemen dicht an dicht über Dracos weiße Haut und immer wenn Harry die Augen schloß, sah er vor sich Dracos mißhandelten Körper. Die Bilder ließen ihn einfach nicht mehr los und Harry fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos.   
  
Sicher, er konnte Draco eigentlich nicht leiden und oft hatte er ihm wer weiß was an den Hals gewünscht, doch so etwas...nein. Etwas wirklich Böses hatte er ihm niemals gewünscht. Doch irgendjemand hatte es getan, hatte Draco entführt und mißhandelt.  
  
Harrys Hand tastete sich unbewußt nach Dracos und drückte sie mitfühlend. In diesem Augenblick hörte er einen erstickten Aufschrei. Oh, Mist! Seine Hand war nicht mehr vom Umhang bedeckt!   
  
Dumbledore war mit einem einzigen großen Schritt an seiner Seite und zog ihm den Umhang vom Kopf.  
  
"Potter! Sagte ich nicht, du sollst draußen bleiben?" Madam Pomfrey packte ihn am Arm und schob ihn energisch zur Tür, doch Harry wollte sich nicht so einfach abschieben lassen und riß sich rasch los. Er eilte zu Dumbledore zurück.  
  
"Bitte, Professor! Ich möchte gern bei ihm bleiben! Er wird Hilfe brauchen und ich...ich...würde gern...ich meine...!" Unsicher brach er ab, verwirrt von den unbekannten Gefühlen, die ihn auf einmal überschwemmten und die er selbst nicht einzuordnen vermochte.  
  
Harry nahm langsam den Umhang ab, während er Dumbledores vorwurfsvollem Blick standhielt. "Ich würde gern bei ihm bleiben!" wiederholte er schließlich mit fester Stimme.  
  
Dumbledore musterte ihn schweigend und Harry wurde es unter seinem prüfenden Blick unbehaglich. Schließlich lächelte Dumbledore wissend und tätschelte ihm kurz die Schulter. "Ich verstehe. Draco wird Unterstützung brauchen in der nächsten Zeit. Aber mach dir klar, daß es nicht einfach werden wird. Er hat furchtbare Dinge erlebt und so lange wir den Täter nicht gefaßt haben, könnte es wieder geschehen!"  
  
Harry schluckte trocken und nickte schweigend, bevor er sich neben Dracos Bett setzte und den schlafenden Jungen traurig betrachtete.  
  
Madam Pomfrey zog Dumbledore auf den Flur hinaus. "Was haben Sie sich denn dabei gedacht, Albus? Jeder weiß doch, daß die beiden erbitterte Feinde sind! Das kann nicht gut gehen! Über kurz oder lang werden sie in Streit geraten und das letzte, was Malfoy jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist unnötige Aufregung!"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß sie sich streiten werden!" Dumbledore warf einen kurzen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür. "Auch wenn Potter es selbst noch nicht weiß, er empfindet viel für den jungen Malfoy. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Er sorgt sich um ihn und das ist mehr, als man von Malfoys sogenannten Freunden sagen kann. Nein, ich denke, es war die richtige Entscheidung."  
  
"Nun, wenn Sie meinen, dann füge ich mich Ihrem Urteil!" Madam Pomfrey erwiderte Dumbledores Lächeln und in diesem Augenblick erschütterte ein markerschütterter Aufschrei die Krankenstation.  
  
# # #  
  
Er war gefangen in einem stillen Gefängnis der Qual und es gab niemanden, der ihm helfen konnte, niemand der seine Schreie hörte. Außer dem einen, dessen Anwesenheit ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und zu Hilflosigkeit verdammte, dessen Lachen ihn begleitete und seine Dunkelheit durchdrang. Dieses Lachen, kalt und grausam, war alles, was er hörte.   
  
Zitternd wollte er sich zusammenrollen, wollte dem Lachen entkommen, doch es gab kein Entrinnen. Hände begleiteten dieses Lachen, diese Hände taten ihm weh, schlugen und kratzten, krallten sich in seine Haut bis er Blut hervorrinnen spürte.   
  
Ein Schatten glitt über ihn, er konnte seine dunklen Umrisse über seinen Körper gleiten spüren, die ihn wie einen eisigen Mantel bedeckten und ihn gänzlich unter sich begruben. Kein Mitleid, keine Gnade. Und wieder schrie er...  
  
# # #   
  
"Draco, nein! Hör auf, du tust dir weh!" Harry umklammerte verzweifelt Dracos Handgelenke und versuchte vergeblich, den Jungen davon abzuhalten, sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht zu kratzen.   
  
Dumbledore riß die Tür auf und stürmte herein, Madam Pomfrey dicht auf den Fersen. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Er hat auf einmal losgeschrien! Ich weiß auch nicht....!" Harry rang immer noch mit dem völlig aufgelösten Draco und mußte seine ganze Kraft einsetzen, um Draco davon abzuhalten, sich weiter zu verletzen. Bevor es ihm gelungen war, den Jungen festzuhalten, hatte Draco es geschafft, sich einige tiefe Kratzer auf seinen Wangen und seiner Stirn beizubringen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte einige leise Worte. Draco sank in sich zusammen, jeglicher Energie beraubt. Behutsam ließ Harry ihn los und trat zurück.   
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, schrie er auf einmal und hat angefangen, sich immer und immer wieder durchs Gesicht zu kratzen. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht..." Harry mußte sich erst einmal hinsetzen, er fühlte sich entsetzlich durcheinander.  
  
"Ich vermute, das er von den jüngsten Ereignissen geträumt hat und dies hat ihn in Panik versetzt. Seine Angst muß so groß gewesen sein, daß er Ihren Zauber abgestreift hat, Poppy!" Dumbledore ging zur Tür. "Ich werde mich jetzt mit Lucius Malfoy in Verbindung setzen. Er muß wissen, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen ist."  
  
"Kann ich wirklich hierbleiben?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte Harry freundlich an. "Aber natürlich! Wenn du es willst! Aber dir muß klar sein, daß es nicht einfach werden wird. Ganz gleich, was geschieht, wenn du diese Aufgabe übernimmst, dann darfst du Draco niemals im Stich lassen! Er wird dich brauchen!"   
  
"Keine Sorge! Ich lasse ihn nicht im Stich!"  
  
# # #   
  
~ tbc ~ 


	3. Teil 3

Disclaimer: Keine der unten eingesetzen Figuren gehört mir.  
  
So denn, auf in den dritten Teil. Nachdem der letzte ein bisschen langweilig war, hoffe ich, diesmal ein wenig mehr Leben in die Sache gebracht zu haben. Wie dem auch sei, vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare und wie immer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
#+#+#  
  
Promise_03  
  
#+#+#  
  
Als er erwachte, war alles dunkel. Kein Anzeichen von Leben um ihn herum, nur diese allesverschlingende undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.  
  
Atemlos lag er da, jederzeit die Berührungen erwartend, die ihm in den letzten Tagen so verhasst geworden waren, doch es geschah nichts. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Ob er wirklich allein war?  
  
Vorsichtig tastend erkundete er seine nähere Umgebung. Er lag auf einem Bett, soviel konnte er ausmachen. Seine Finger glitten über die weichen Laken und ihm wurde klar, dass er wohl kaum noch in dem Gefängnis sein konnte, in welchem er die vergangenen Stunden verbracht hatte. Doch wo mochte er jetzt sein?  
  
Langsam schlug er die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Seine Füße berührten kalte Fliesen, als er endlich unter Schwierigkeiten aufgestanden war. Behutsam streckte er die Hand aus, fand etwas, das sich wie ein Tisch anfühlte und bewegte sich daran entlang.  
  
Auf einmal stolperte er über ein Hindernis und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei ging er zu Boden.  
  
Hastige Schritte näherten sich ihm, eine Tür wurde aufgerissen, dann griffen kräftige Hände nach seinen Schultern, zogen ihn auf die Beine.  
  
"Draco? Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest im Bett bleiben!"  
  
Er kannte diese Stimme. Madam Pomfrey. Anscheinend befand er sich in der Krankenstation. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er glücklich über diesen Umstand sein konnte. Widerstandslos ließ er sich wieder ins Bett zurückbringen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Draco blinzelte mehrmals, doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass alles dunkel um ihn blieb. ‚Es ist nur zeitweilig...bald wirst du wieder sehen können...'  
  
"Du erinnerst dich nicht?" In Madam Pomfreys Stimme schwang eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und...Mitleid, die Draco für einen kurzen Augenblick in Wut versetzte. Doch dies hielt nicht lange an.  
  
"Doch, ich erinnere mich!" Draco wusste nur zu gut, was geschehen war. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte er alle Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Ereignisse einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, doch einen Zauberspruch, um sein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren, beherrschte er noch nicht. "Ich wollte wissen, wie ich hierher komme! Wieso bin ich in der Krankenstation?"  
  
"Harry Potter hat dich gefunden und hierher gebracht."  
  
"HARRY POTTER?" Draco fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Von allen Dingen, die ihm angetan worden waren, schien ihm dies das schlimmste zu sein. Schwäche vor seinem Feind gezeigt zu haben, von ihm ‚so' gesehen worden zu sein...  
  
"Nicht aufregen, Draco!" Madam Pomfrey zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und warf einen Beruhigungszauber über ihn, ehe sie begann, den Jungen zu untersuchen. "Er ist nicht dein Feind. Schließlich hat er angeboten, dir zu helfen!"  
  
"Mir helfen?" Draco schlug den Zauberstab beiseite und setzte sich auf. "Ich will hier weg!"  
  
"Blieb liegen!" Madam Pomfrey schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt in die Kissen zurück und setzte ihre Untersuchung fort.   
  
Während Madam Pomfrey seinen Zustand begutachtete, schwang die Tür auf und jemand betrat den Raum, den er gleich darauf als Dumbledore identifizierte.  
  
"Wie schön, dass du wach bist! Wie fühlst du dich, Draco?"  
  
Draco überlegte, ob er die Frage wirklich beantworten sollte. Diese falsche Freundlichkeit, die der Schulleiter ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte, ärgerte ihn.  
  
"Was ist los? Erinnerst du dich nicht?!"  
  
‚...meins...du gehörst mir...' Schaudernd schüttelte Draco die leise flüsternde Stimme ab, die ungewollt in seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht war und ihm diese Worte wie eine Beschwörung ins Ohr flüsterte. "Natürlich erinnere ich mich! Warum denkt hier jeder, ich könnte irgendetwas vergessen haben?!" schrie er den überraschten Schulleiter wütend an, unvermittelt kamen ihm die Tränen und seine Wut steigerte sich noch, Wut auf sich selbst und die Schwäche, die er den anderen gegenüber zeigte, wandte er den Kopf ab  
  
"Draco, hör mir gut zu!" Dumbledore ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und nahm Dracos kalte Hand in seine. "Wer immer das getan hat, muss bestraft werden! Du musst uns erzählen, was geschehen ist!"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick flog die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und ein wutschnaubender Lucius Malfoy erschien auf der Schwelle.  
  
#+#+#  
  
"Harry? Hörst du mir zu?" Hermine wedelte leicht genervt mit ihrer Hand vor Harrys Augen hin und her, um schließlich entnervt aufzugeben, als ihr Freund nicht reagierte.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron brüllte ihm unvermittelt ins Ohr und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
"Was ist denn?" Mit wild klopfendem Herzen kehrte er endlich aus seiner Traumwelt zurück, in der er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte.  
  
"Woran denkst du denn nur? Ich rede seit fast einer Stunde auf dich ein und werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du nicht ein einziges Wort von dem gehört hast, was ich dir gesagt habe!" Hermine klang ein wenig beleidigt, als Harry nur verlegen lächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. "Dachte ich es mir doch!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Hermine!" Harry überlegte kurz, ob er seinen Freunden von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch anders. Er war sich selbst ja noch nicht sicher, was er für Malfoy fühlte und sich jetzt mit seinen Freunden auseinander zu setzen war das letzte, was er wollte. Dafür waren seine Gefühle noch viel zu neu und ungewohnt.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Draco. Was er wohl gerade machte? Ob er aufgewacht war? Vielleicht sollte er ihn besuchen gehen?  
  
Ron und Hermine registrierten, dass ihr Freund schon wieder in seine Gedankenwelt abgewandert war und gaben auf.   
  
Harry bemerkte nicht, dass sie sich davonmachten, während er immer noch über Draco Malfoy nachdachte.  
  
#+#+#  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Dies ist eine Krankenstation!" Madam Pomfrey versperrte dem aufgeregten Mann den Zutritt, doch dieser schob sie einfach beiseite.  
  
"Bitte, lass uns allein, Poppy!" Dumbledore stand auf und wartete, bis die entrüstete Krankenschwester die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, bevor er auf Lucius zutrat.  
  
"Sie haben meinen Brief erhalten?"  
  
"Allerdings!" Lucius trat einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, der sich erschrocken in die Kissen kauerte, nicht sicher, was seinen Vater dermaßen aufgeregt hatte.  
  
"Was ist passiert, Draco?"  
  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst einmal beruhigen! Sie regen den Jungen unnötig auf!" Dumbledore legte Malfoy eine Hand auf den Arm, wurde aber rasch abgeschüttelt.  
  
"Lassen Sie uns allein, Dumbledore!"  
  
"Sie sollten erst die weiteren Hintergründe kennen, bevor Sie mit Draco sprechen! Wie ich Ihnen bereits geschildert habe, ist das, was geschehen ist...!"  
  
"Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, was geschehen ist!" Lucius lächelte angestrengt. "Lassen Sie uns bitte allein, ich würde gern unter vier Augen mit Draco sprechen."  
  
"Natürlich. Ich warte draußen!" Dumbledore verließ den Raum mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube, doch er konnte sich dem Wunsch Malfoys nicht widersetzen, war dieser doch Dracos Vater.  
  
Kaum war die Tür hinter dem Schulleiter zugefallen, wirbelte Lucius herum und trat an Dracos Seite. Ich habe einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten, der mir von diesem...Vorfall berichtet hat. Ich kann das nicht glauben."  
  
"Ich...ich bin nicht sicher...ich glaube, ich erinnere mich nicht, Vater!"  
  
"Komm mir nicht so, Draco! Ich will von dir die Wahrheit wissen!" Lucius' Blick wurde eisig, Draco ahnte es, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Niemand würde es wagen, meinen Sohn zu überfallen!"  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Draco spürte, wie sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann. All die Erinnerungen, die er bisher mühsam in die hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins gedrängt hatte, regten sich langsam und drängten nach vorne...  
  
"Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Draco! Wenn dich jemand überfällt und...Sachen mit dir macht, dann musst du ihn herausgefordert oder ermutigt haben!"  
  
Entsetzes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, bevor Draco mit ungläubiger Stimme fragte: "Du glaubst also, ich hätte es ‚gewollt'?!"  
  
Lucius ergriff seinen Sohn am Kragen seines Schlafanzuges, wobei er ihn vom Bett zerrte und unbeherrscht hin und her schüttelte. "Wie konnte das passieren? Wie ist es möglich, dass jemand meinen Sohn benutzt um seine perversen Wünsche zu befriedigen?!"  
  
"Vater, bitte...!"  
  
"Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Wieso hast du hast du so etwas zugelassen?!" Lucius verpasste seinem Sohn eine harte Ohrfeige, die den Jungen haltlos auf das Bett zurückfallen ließ, wo er sich weinend zusammenrollte. "Du bist nichts weiter als...!"  
  
"Das reicht jetzt, Lucius!" Dumbledore hatte die Schreie gehört und war hereingestürzt, dicht gefolgt von einer noch aufgebrachteren Madam Pomfrey, die zum Bett eilte und den völlig aufgelösten Draco in den Arm nahm.  
  
"Was für ein Vater sind Sie eigentlich?!" Die Krankenschwester warf Malfoy einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, während sie beruhigend über Dracos zitterden Rücken streichelte. "Draco kann nichts dafür, dass er geschlagen und vergewaltigt wurde! Wer immer das getan hat, er ist derjenige, der die Schuld daran trägt und es hilft nichts, wenn Sie Ihren Sohn beschuldigen! Wir müssen den Täter finden, bevor er noch einmal so etwas schreckliches einen anderen Kind antut!"  
  
Lucius presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, mühsam um Fassung ringend und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zu, Madam Pomfrey geflissentlich ignorierend. "Ihrem Schreiben entnahm ich, dass er zur Zeit nichts sehen kann?"  
  
"Das ist korrekt. Im Augenblick können wir nichts dagegen tun. Wir müssen warten, bis der Bann sich von alleine auflöst. Es ist nur eine Frage von wenigen Tagen."  
  
"Fein. Dann gibt es hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun!" Lucius Malfoy wirbelte herum und stürzte zur Tür, kollidierte dort jedoch um ein Haar mit Harry Potter, der gerade eintreten wollte. "Was will der denn hier? Sich am Unglück meiner Familie weiden?!"  
  
Überrascht trat Harry einen Schritt zurück, bevor er wahrheitsgemäß antwortete. "Ich bin hier, weil ich mich um Draco sorge!"  
  
"So ist das also." Lucius verzog angewidert den Mund und stürmte davon.  
  
Harry sah ihm verwirrt nach, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Szene im Krankenzimmer. "Was ist passiert?!"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und winkte ihn näher heran. "Schließ die Tür, ich habe dir einiges zu erklären!"  
  
#+#+#  
  
~tbc~ 


	4. Teil 4

Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht, ich borge nur.  
  
Also, wie versprochen hier ein paar kleine Tips zum Thema: Wer war es? Es ist jemand aus der Schule, Außenstehende fallen komplett weg (also: Lehrer, oder älterer Schüler). Dumbledore oder Snape? Tja, wer weiß. Könnten aber natürlich auch Hagrid, Filch, Marcus Flint oder Oliver Wood sein. (eg). Alles klar? Na dann, viel Spaß!  
  
#+#+#+#  
  
Promise 04  
  
#+#+#+#  
  
"Ich will das er geht!"  
  
Schweigen breitete sich in der Krankenstation aus, als Draco sich heftig von Madam Pomfrey losmachte und rasch die Tränen abwischte, die ihm über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, aber die Verwandlung war enorm. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils verschwand der gequälte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und machte seiner üblichen Miene von Kälte und Arroganz Platz.  
  
"Harry will dir helfen, Draco!" warf Madam Pomfrey mit sanfter Stimme ein und zuckte zusammen, als Draco sich ihr zuwandte und mit einem verächtlichen verziehen seiner Lippen bedachte.   
  
"Ich will seine Hilfe nicht!"  
  
Dumbledore näherte sich dem Bett und legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, die der Junge jedoch rasch abschüttelte. "Harry hat angeboten, dir zu helfen. Du wirst jemanden brauchen..."  
  
"Sie werden ihm nichts erzählen. Ich will, daß er umgehend diesen Raum verläßt!"  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser schluckte seine Wut hinunter, die sich wie fast immer, wenn er mit Malfoy zu tun hatte, in ihm ansammelte und fällte seine Entscheidung.  
  
"Ich bleibe."  
  
"Ich will nicht, daß du bleibst! Bist du taub?!" Draco machte einen hilflosen Versuch, das Bett zu verlassen, doch da er nichts sehen konnte, verhedderte er sich in seiner Decke und stürzte beinahe zu Boden. Madam Pomfrey half ihm wieder ins Bett zurück und erntete dafür ein wütendes: "Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"  
  
Die Krankenschwester hielt überrascht die Luft an und trat einen Schritt zurück, beinahe erschrocken von der Bösartigkeit, die auf einmal in Dracos Stimme mitschwang. Dieser erwartete nun, daß Dumbledore ihn tadeln würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung war es Harry, der jetzt explodierte.  
  
"Du undankbares Frettchen! Sie wollte dir nur helfen!"  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon Potter, hau endlich ab!" Äußerlich so gefaßt wie fast immer zuvor, ahnte niemand etwas von dem Sturm der Gefühle der in Dracos Inneren tobte. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wieso nur hatte er sich vor seinem Vater diese Blöße gegeben? Lucius war wütend auf ihn, weil er sich so einfach hatte überfallen lassen und dann hatte er auch noch in seiner Gegenwart geweint. Schlimmer hätte es kaum kommen können. Lucius würde ihm das niemals verzeihen.  
  
"Ich bleibe!" Harry reagierte mittlerweile aus reinem Trotz.   
  
"Dumbledore, werfen Sie ihn raus! Ich will ihn nicht in meiner Nähe haben!"  
  
Dumbledore hob rasch die Hand bevor Harry erneut losschreien konnte. Diese ganze Angelegenheit führte zu nichts. "Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy braucht ein wenig Ruhe. Wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey zückte umgehend ihren Zauberstab und obwohl Draco protestierte, versetzte sie ihn in Schlaf.  
  
Erleichtert aufseufzend folgte sie Dumbledores Aufforderung, ihn mit Harry allein zu lassen.   
  
#+#  
  
"Ich muss dich das fragen, Harry und bitte antworte mir wahrheitsgemäß. Was genau empfindest du für Malfoy?"  
  
"Em...Empfinden...?" stotterte Harry überrumpelt und eine leichte Röte stieg ihn in die Wangen. "Ich will ihm helfen!"  
  
"Aber warum? Ihr beide haßt einander!" Dumbledore musterte den Jungen interessiert, während Harry zum ersten Mal wirklich über seine Motive nachdachte.  
  
"Ich glaube...hauptsächlich ist es Mitleid." Stellte Harry schließlich fest und sah ein leichtes Erstaunen in Dumbledores Augen. "Was sonst?!"  
  
"Ja, was sonst." murmelte der Schulleiter leise und stand auf. "Dann schlage ich vor, du gehst zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird mit dir noch einige Dinge besprechen."  
  
#+#  
  
~Und wieder waren es Hände, die sich in seine Haare krallten, die seinen Kopf zurückzerrten und die weiche Haut an seinem Hals den Lippen seines Peinigers freigaben.  
  
Schaudernd ließ er die aufgezwungenen Berührungen über sich ergehen, als ein heißer Mund sich auf seine Lippen preßte. Würgend kämpfte er gegen das Gefühl an, sich übergeben zu müssen.~  
  
Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten war Draco wach. Heftig atmend lag er in der Dunkelheit, nicht sicher, ob er immer noch träumte, doch als sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte, schwand die Panik in seinem Inneren.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Eine Hand faßte nach seiner Schulter und mit einem panischen Aufkeuchen schlug er um sich. Seine Faust traf auf Fleisch und der andere stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
"Verdammt, Malfoy! Ich bin es!"  
  
"Was soll das, Potter! Willst du mich umbringen?!" fauchte Draco entnervt, noch viel zu erschrocken um Haltung zu bewahren.  
  
"Im Gegenteil. Hier, das solltest du einnehmen." Harry drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und Draco schnupperte mißtrauisch an der darin befindlichen Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Was ist das?!"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey meinte, es wird dir helfen, deine Alpträume zu unterdrücken!"  
  
"Ich habe keine Alpträume!" Draco umklammerte das Glas so fest, daß Harry fürchtete, es könnte in seiner Hand zerspringen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Deswegen weinst du ja auch im Schlaf!"  
  
"Ich weine nicht! Ich bin nicht schwach!" schrie Draco wütend und schleuderte das Glas in die Richtung, in der er Harry vermutete. Klirrend zerbarst es an einer Wand und dann hörte er etwas, was er niemals erwartet hätte. Harry lachte. Er lachte ihn aus, lachte über seine Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche und Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den anderen auf der Stelle zu töten. "Hör auf zu lachen! LACH MICH NICHT AUS, DU IDIOT!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde Harry klar, wie Malfoy sich fühlen mußte. Er konnte nichts sehen. Er hatte Alpträume. Und was das schlimmste war, er hatte keine Freunde. Niemand war den Jungen bisher besuchen gekommen, obwohl er seit zwei Tagen in der Krankenstation war.   
  
"Draco..." Harry berührte ihn sanft an der Wange und wurde mit einem harten Schlag gegen sein Handgelenk belohnt. "Ich lache dich nicht aus, Draco. Aber du bist so unvernünftig! Mach es dir doch nicht unnötig schwer!"  
  
Draco wußte nichts darauf zu antworten und deswegen drehte er sich einfach um und wandte dem anderen den Rücken zu.  
  
Leise Schritte bewegten sich von ihm fort, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloß und Draco war allein.  
  
#+#  
  
"So, heute darfst du aufstehen! Harry wird dich ein bißchen nach draußen bringen!" erklärte Madam Pomfrey einen Tag später mit fröhlicher Stimme und ignorierte Dracos Protest geflissentlich.  
  
So kam es, daß Draco gegen seinen Willen in seine Kleidung gesteckt wurde und zusammen mit Harry aus der Krankenstation wanderte. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Verlegenheit, als er sich an Harrys Arm festhielt, um nicht hinzufallen.  
  
Er haßte diese Abhängigkeit! Oh wie er es verabscheute, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, angewiesen auf die Großzügigkeit seines größten Feindes. Wenn Harry es wollte, dann konnte er ihn einfach irgendwo hinunterstoßen... Plötzlich lief ihn ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wußte, wäre die Situation andersherum, er würde der Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich nicht widerstehen können...  
  
"Draco, macht es dir etwas aus, einen Augenblick hier zu warten? Setz dich bitte!" Harry komplementierte den überraschten Jungen auf einen Steinblock. "Ich muß nur kurz mit Wood sprechen, ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Damit rannte er davon und ließ den überraschten Draco allein zurück. Dieser konnte es nicht glauben. Harry hatte ihn einfach...einfach...allein gelassen! Panik, Wut, Unsicherheit, alles wirbelte in seinem Kopf durcheinander und er mußte sich kurz an dem Stein festklammern, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als seine Welt sich zu drehen begann.   
  
"Draco."  
  
Nein. Es konnte nicht sein. Das war nur seine Einbildung. Das war nicht möglich.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermißt, Draco."  
  
Nein. Bitte nicht. Eine kalte Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken, hielt ihn fest, dann drückten sich wohlbekannte Lippen auf seinen Mund.  
  
Panisch trommelte er mit beiden Händen auf den Körper des Mannes ein, doch dieser lachte nur und gab ihn rasch frei. "Du gehörst mir, Draco. Ich werde dich niemals wieder hergeben. Bald komme ich dich holen. Bald werden wir für immer zusammen sein."  
  
Er spürte nicht, wie der Mann ihn verließ. Doch das nächste, was er hörte, war Harrys Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr. "Da bin ich wieder!"  
  
Draco krallte sich in Harrys Arm. "Sieh dich um! Wer war der Mann, der eben noch hier war?"  
  
"Hier ist niemand, Draco!" Harry klang verwirrt, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er das irgendetwas den anderen aufgeregt hatte und sah sich um. "Wir sind ganz allein!"  
  
"Das kann nicht sein! Er war hier! Eben noch!" Draco stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest, daß seine Stimme zitterte und Harry seine Angst verriet, doch das konnte er jetzt nicht verhindern. "Er kann doch nicht spurlos verschwinden!"  
  
"Komm. Wir gehen zu Dumbledore!" Harry zog den immer noch zitternden Jungen auf die Beine und führte ihn ins Schloß zurück.  
  
#+#+#+#  
  
~tbc~ 


	5. Teil 5

Disclaimer: Wie bekannt, nicht meins.  
  
Wie gewünscht, habe ich ein paar kleine Hinweise in den Text gestreut (okay, ziemlich wenig, aber es soll ja schließlich spannend bleiben). War ein bisschen schwierig zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ich habe Dracos Gefühle einigermaßen hinbekommen. Wenn nicht, ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach und denkt euch einfach, was ich schreiben wollte. Das wars auch schon. Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
#-#  
  
Promise 05  
  
#-#  
  
Dumbledore lehnte sich seufzend zurück, nachdem Draco ihm alles erzählt hatte und faltete die Hände über dem Bauch.  
  
"Und wo warst du, Harry?" Er musterte das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen, während Harry tiefrot anlief.  
  
"Ich...ich habe mit Wood über das bevorstehende Spiel gesprochen. Ich hätte Draco niemals allein lassen sollen. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Niemand konnte ahnen, dass dieser Mann es ganz speziell nur auf Draco abgesehen hat." Dumbledore sah Draco zusammenzucken und ärgerte sich über seine unbedachten Worte. Rasch versuchte er, den Jungen abzulenken. "Und du hast seine Stimme nicht erkannt, Draco?"  
  
"Nein! Wenn ich ‚wüsste', wer es ist, hätte ich es höchstwahrscheinlich längst jemandem gesagt!" Draco klang so arrogant und selbstbewusst wie immer, nichts erinnerte mehr an die Panik, die sich noch wenige Minuten zuvor in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte.  
  
"Hieße das nicht, dass es jemand von ausserhalb ist?" warf Harry leise ein und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als der Schulleiter den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt. Es kann viele Gründe geben, warum Draco diesen...diesen Mann nicht erkennt. Es könnte jemand von ausserhalb sein, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Hogwarts ist kein Ort, an dem man einfach mal so hereinspaziert. Bei aller Vorsicht, irgendjemand hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich gesehen. Es könnte jemand sein, mit dem Draco nur ganz wenig oder überhaupt nichts zu tun hat. Es ist sogar möglich, dass er seine Stimme mit einem Zauber verändert hat, damit niemand sie erkennt. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten..." Dumbledore seufzte noch einmal, bevor er aufstand und Draco die Hände auf die Schultern legte. "Wir werden ihn finden. Ich verspreche es dir, mein Junge. Jetzt geh wieder in die Krankenstation. Harry bringt dich hin."  
  
Dumbledore wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter den beiden Jungen geschlossen hatte, dann setzte er sich wieder hin und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an Snape. Der heutige Vorfall machte ihm Sorgen. Irgendjemand hatte es nur auf Draco abgesehen und er wusste nicht, wie sie den Jungen schützen konnten.  
  
#-#  
  
"Dumbledore wird ihn finden," stellte Harry fest, als sie zurück zur Krankenstation gingen. Eigentlich wollte er nur etwas sagen, um die Stille zu durchbrechen, doch er war nicht auf Dracos heftige Reaktion vorbereitet, der sich von seinem Arm losriss und ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
  
"Verschwinde, Potter."  
  
Harry blinzelte verwundert. "Was soll das heissen? Du findest niemals allein in die Krankenstation zurück. Komm schon." Er griff nach Dracos Schulter, doch auf einmal hielt er inne. Er war sich nicht sicher, was den anderen verraten hatte. Das leichte Beben seiner Schultern vielleicht, oder das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in seiner Stimme. Jedenfalls war Harry sich sicher, dass Draco weinte.  
  
Unsicher biss er sich auf die Lippen, nicht sicher, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Draco Malfoy zeigte Schwäche? Unmöglich. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte Harry alles was er besass darauf verwettet, dass er niemals den Tag erleben würde, an dem Draco ihm nicht überlegen gegenübertrat.  
  
"Draco...komm schon." Harry drehte den anderen langsam zu sich herum, nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, doch ganz bestimmt nicht, was ihn erwartete. Draco weinte nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sein ganzes, sonst so hübsches Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt und seine blicklosen Augen glühten regelrecht. Unwillkürlich trat Harry einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ich sagte, verschwinde! Ich will allein sein, Potter!"  
  
"Nein. Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal allein lassen!" Harry konnte ebenso stur sein wie Draco und er machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen. Draco sich selbst zu überlassen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.  
  
"Bist du taub, Potter?" Draco überraschte ihn mit einem heftigen Stoss gegen die Brust, der Harry mehrere Schritte zurücktaumeln liess. Er prallte gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken und stiess mit dem Kopf an.  
  
"Ouch." Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, doch näherte sich Draco gleich darauf wieder. Dieser stiess ihn wieder von sich, folgte seiner Bewegung und schlug weiter auf ihn ein. all die Angst und Wut, die seit seinem Verschwinden in ihm brannte und ihn langsam von innen auffrass, all dies brach nun aus ihm hervor, während er sich mit einem Hand an Potters Robe festklammerte, während er mit der anderen immer und immer wieder auf ihn einschlug.  
  
"Verschwinde! Ich brauche dich nicht! Verschwinde! Ich bin nicht schwach! Ich brauche niemanden!" Immer und immer wieder schrie Draco diese Worte, doch die Leere in seinem Inneren wurde nicht geringer. Sie dehnte sich aus, verschlang ihn und auf einmal merkte er zu seinem nicht geringen Entsetzen, dass er nun doch weinte. Stumme Tränen rannen über sine Wangen und dann konnte er nicht mehr, konnt seine Wut nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Harry nahm ihn einfach in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich und liess ihn weinen.  
  
Er sagte nichts, rührte sich nicht, war einfach nur da und gab ihm mit seiner Anwesenheit das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht allein zu sein.  
  
#-#  
  
Snape wanderte aufgeregt in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab, leise Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich, Severus! Und beruhigen Sie sich!"  
  
Snape liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie haben mir gerade gesagt, dass dieser Irre es immer noch auf Draco abgesehen hat und verlangen, dass ich mich beruhige?"  
  
"Es hilft niemandem, wenn Sie sich aufregen. Je wütender Sie sind, desto weniger klarer wird Ihr Denken. Und ich brauche Ihren Verstand, Severus. Wir müssen ihn finden, oder wir laufen Gefahr, dass er sich noch einmal an Draco vergreift." Dumbledore bot dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke mit einer Geste eine Tasse Tee an, doch Snapes kalter Blick machte ihm klar, dass dieser keinesfalls Tee wünschte.  
  
"Und wie sollen wir jemanden finden, von dem wir nicht wissen, wie er aussieht oder wie seine Stimme klingt? Es ist hoffnungslos."  
  
"Es wird Zeit, dass Draco uns erzählt, was geschehen ist." Dumbledore sah den Schrecken in Snapes Augen, doch er wusste auch, das dieser ihn verstehen würde. "Er ‚muss' uns alles erzählen. Ich bin sicher, wir werden Hinweise finden, die es uns ermöglichen, die Identität des Mannes zu ermittlen. Deswegen wollte ich, das Sie mir helfen."  
  
Unausgesprochene Worte hingen zwischen den beiden in der Luft, als Snape klarwurde, was der Schulleiter vorhatte.  
  
"Wollen Sie das wirklich?!" Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rauh. "Die Belastung wird für uns alle furchtbar sein!"  
  
"Es muss sein." Dumbledore lächelte verkrampft. "Ich möchte es gerne morgen in Angriff nehmen. So gern ich Draco schonen würde, es bleibt uns keine andere Wahl. Wenn wir noch lange warten, verlieren wir zuviel Zeit."  
  
Snape nickte knapp. "In Ordnung. Ich sage Poppy Bescheid."  
  
Dumbledore sah ihm nach, als er den Raum verliess und hoffte nur, dass sie das richtige taten.  
  
#-#  
  
"Bring mich zurück, Potter." Draco wischte sich über die verweinten Augen und versuchte, sich wieder hinter seine alltägliche Maske von Kälte und Arroganz zu flüchten, doch diesmal hatte er keinen Erfolg damit. Harry wusste nun, dass er einen ganz normalen Jungen vor sich hatte, mit all den Ängsten und Fehlern wie jeder andere auch.  
  
"Natürlich." Harry half dem anderen auf die Beine und führte ihn langsam die Treppe hinauf. "Weißt du, ich denke, du kannst ganz nett sein, wenn du es willst."  
  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich. "Wenn du irgendjemandem von dem erzählst, was vorhin geschehen ist, dann sorge ich dafür, dass deine Freunde die Hölle auf Erden erleben. Und dabei wäre ein Schulausschluss noch das wenigste. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Harry hielt an und zwang den anderen, ebenfalls stehenzubleiben. "Warum bist du so, Draco? Wer hat dich so kalt und zynisch werden lassen?"  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Potter!" Draco wandte unbehaglich den Kopf ab, war es nicht gewohnt, einem anderen so nah zu sein, ohne diesen beobachten zu können. Dann einen Berührung auf seiner Wange, sein Kopf wurde langsam zurückgedreht und dann waren Potters Lippen auf seinen, sanft und einfühlsam. Es dauerte nicht lange, wenige Augenblicke nur, doch es reichte, um Draco völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
  
Seine Hand berührte fassungslos seine Lippen. In diesem Augenblick schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf, mit einem heiseren Aufschrei sank er in die Knie, die Hände gegen seine Schläfen gepresst.  
  
"Draco? Was...hab ich dir weh getan?!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Panik, als er neben dem anderen niederkniete und beide Arme um ihn legte. "Das wollte ich nicht!"  
  
Draco nahm langsam die Hände herunter. Sekundenlang konnte er es kaum fassen, doch dann sah er auf und schenkte dem anderen ein zögerndes Lächeln. "Ich...ich kann sehen!"  
  
#-#-#-#  
  
~tbc~ 


	6. Teil 6

Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht.  
  
Warnung: An dieser Stelle wollte ich mich erst einmal bei all denjenigen bedanken, die mich durch ihre Kommentare unterstützt haben. Ohne euch hätte ich das ganze wahrscheinlich längst aufgegeben. Also: DANKE!   
  
Ich habe wieder versucht, ein paar Hinweise innerhalb des Textes einzustreuen und ich hoffe, es ist mir auch gelungen. Was die möglichen Zaubertränke angeht, ich habe keine Ahnung, was man so alles zusammenbrauen kann, aber nachdem ich meine Freundin mal beim Kochen beobachtet habe, glaube ich an alles. Deswegen nehmt es bitte nicht so genau und denkt euch beim Lesen einfach: Dichterische Freiheit. Dieser Grundsatz gilt auch für alles andere, was vielleicht nicht wirklich logisch erscheint. Immer dran denken, das hier ist ein Fantasieprodukt und hat mit den Büchern nicht besonders viel zu tun. Okay, genug gequatscht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Promise 06  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Draco?"  
  
Harrys besorgte Stimme drang schliesslich zu dem anderen Jungen durch, der ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Freude betrachtete. Endlich wieder sehen zu können...  
  
"Ich kann sehen..." Leichte Fassungslosigkeit schwang in Dracos Stimme mit, als er seinem Gegenüber ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
"Das ist wunderbar!" Harry freute sich wirklich, dass konnte Draco deutlich erkennen. Dennoch war es ein ungewohnter Gedanke, dass sein grösster Feind auf einmal so besorgt um ihn sein sollte, dass er ihn sogar küsste... In diesem Augenblick wurde es Draco bewusst, dass Harry ihn immer noch im Arm hielt und mit einer heftigen Bewegung stiess er den anderen von sich und stand auf.  
  
"Wenn du mich noch ein einziges Mal anfaßt Potter, dann sorge ich dafür, daß du dies für den Rest deines jämmerlichen Lebens bereust!" fauchte er den überrumpelten Jungen wütend an, der mit vor Überraschung leicht geöffnetem Mund auf dem Boden kniete und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Hast du das verstanden, Potter? Komm mir nie wieder zu nahe!"  
  
Draco wirbelte herum und rannte davon. Harry hockte immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte ihm verwirrt nach. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was denn nun eigentlich geschehen war. ‚Du hast ihn geküsst.' wisperte eine kleine beinahe hämische Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die er nach einigen Sekunden als sein Gewissen identifizierte. ‚Du hast ihn geküsst und damit erschreckt. Wie soll er denn darauf reagieren, nach all dem, was ihm zugestoßen ist?'  
  
Seufzend stand Harry auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Roben. Dieser Kuss hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Es war eine Laune gewesen, ein Versuch, Draco wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht allein war und immer auf ihn zählen konnte. Draco hatte so verzweifelt ausgesehen...und gleichzeitig so niedlich... Unwillig den Kopf schüttelnd, vertrieb Harry diesen ungwollten Gedanken rasch. Sein Impuls, den anderen zu küssen, war nur eine natürliche Reaktion auf dessen Hilflosigkeit gewesen, nichts weiter. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, seine Hilfe anzubieten, nachdem er Draco gefunden hatte. Er hätte die ganze Sache einfach...Shit.   
  
Er hatte Draco davonlaufen lassen. Allein. Das letzte Mal, als er Draco allein gelassen hatte... Voller Panik rannte Harry dem Jungen hinterher.   
  
~  
  
Snape durchmaß zum hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten zwanzig Minuten den kleinen Raum, den Madam Pomfrey als ihr Büro betrachtete. Die Krankenschwester bedachte ihn bei jeder seiner Runden mit einem genervten Blick, der Snape glücklicherweise zu entgehen schien.   
  
"Ist wirklich alles vorbereitet?"  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus!" erklärte Madam Pomfrey mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihr fiel es ausgesprochen schwer, ihren Kollegen nicht einfach hinauszuwerfen. "Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal! Vertrauen Sie mir einfach!"  
  
Diesmal war es Snape der seiner Kollegin einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. Die Krankenschwester starrte zurück und die beiden lieferten sich ein stummes Blickeduell. Glücklicherweise verhinderte Dumbledores Erscheinen mögliche Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen den beiden Lehrern.   
  
"Ich habe mich ein wenig verspätet, tut mir leid!" Der Schulleiter liess nicht erkennen, ob er die Spannung bemerkte, die in dem kleinen Raum herrschte. "Ist alles vorbereitet?"  
  
"Natürlich ist es das! Ich weiss, was ich tue!" Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang nun eindeutig gereizt und ihre beiden Kollegen entschieden, es sei besser, nicht noch einmal nachzufragen.   
  
"Gut. Dann sollten wir wohl...!" Dumbledore wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als die Tür zur Krankenstation sich langsam öffnete und ein betreten dreinschauender Harry Potter ins Zimmer schlich. "Was ist denn, mein Junge? Du siehst so unglücklich aus?"  
  
"Draco...ich kann ihn nicht finden. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe ihn verloren."  
  
~  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal sah er sich um und als er sicher war, dass er von niemandem beobachtet wurde, schritt er tiefer in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Nach mehreren Minuten erreichte er den alten Baum, den er als sein Versteck erkoren hatte und klopfte dreimal leicht gegen die Rinde, wobei er leise das Passwort murmelte. Die Rinde glitt auseinander und gab den Blick auf einige dunkle Treppenstufen frei, die tief in die Erde hineinführten.  
  
Rasch verschloss er die Öffnung hinter sich und stieg die Stufen hinunter. Die Idee, sein Versteck auf diese Weise zu tarnen, hatte er bekommen, als er die Peitschende Weide und das, was sie verbarg, erkundet hatte. Am Fuße der Treppe lag ein langer, dunkler Gang, der ihn zu einer geräumigen unterirdischen Höhle führte, die er vor einiger Zeit durch Zufall gefunden hatte. Niemand kannte diese Höhle, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste von ihrer Existenz und das wollte schon viel heissen. Es gab nicht viele Orte in Hogwarts, die dem Schulleiter unbekannt waren.   
  
Leise vor sich hinsummend machte er sich daran, die Höhle weiter nach seinen Vorstellungen einzurichten. Er hatte noch so viel zu erledigen und die Zeit drängte, denn schliesslich wollte er Draco so schnell wie möglich ein neues Heim bieten können.  
  
~  
  
Nachdem er vor Harry davongelaufen war, stromerte Draco ziellos durch die Gänge der Schule und musste bald feststellen, dass es niemanden zu geben schien, der ‚nicht' über ihn Bescheid wusste. Er hielt die Augen gesenkt, vermied jeden Blickkontakt, doch er konnte nicht umhin, all die getuschelten Kommentare seiner Mitschüler aufzuschnappen, die ihn neugierig anstarrten.  
  
Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen flüchtete er sich in einen leeren Klassenraum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Einige Sekunden wartete er noch ab, um sicher zu sein, dass keiner der anderen so dreist sein würde, ihm zu folgen, dann warf er sich auf einen Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, um lautlos in sich hineinzuweinen.  
  
~  
  
"VERLOREN???!!!" Snape sprang auf den Jungen zu und krallte sich in den Kragen seiner Robe, wobei er ihn heftig durchschüttelte. "Was soll das heissen ‚verloren'?!"  
  
"Wir haben uns gestritten...sozusagen...und da ist er weggelaufen," stammelte Harry erschrocken und versuchte, sich aus Snapes Griff zu winden.   
  
"Weg-ge-laufen?" Mit jeder einzelnen Silbe versetzte Snape seinem Opfer einen Stoss. "Er kann nicht weglaufen! Er ist blind!"  
  
"Nicht mehr!" Harry gelang es endlich, sich vor Snape zu retten und trat rasch einige Schritte zurück. "Er...er kann jetzt wieder sehen!"  
  
"Potter....!"  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore hatte endlich seine Überraschung abgeschüttelt und legte dem entnervten Professor beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Snape schüttelte ihn unwillig ab, wurde aber dennoch sichtlich ruhiger. "Sie sollten nach Draco suchen."  
  
"In Ordnung." Snape ging zur Tür, nicht ohne Harry noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. "Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Potter! Das versichere ich dir!"  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tür zur Krankenstation hinter sich geschlossen, verfiel Snape in eine Art Laufschritt. Wo um alles in der Welt konnte Draco sein? Er war verantwortlich für den Jungen, doch es war nicht nur pures Verantwortungsbewußtsein, das ihn an den Rand einer Panik brachte. Die anderen wussten es nicht, würden es nie erfahren, aber der Junge bedeutete ihm sehr viel und er hatte furchtbare Angst um ihn. Was, wenn es zu spät war? Was sollte er Lucius sagen? Wie sollte er mit dieser Schuld weiterleben? Darüber wollte er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken.  
  
~  
  
In der Krankenstation sah sich Harry einem zutiefst enttäuschten Dumbledore gegenüber.  
  
"Ich hatte mein Vertrauen in dich gesetzt, Harry."  
  
Harry liess beschämt den Kopf hängen. "Es tut mir leid!"  
  
"Damit ist es leider nicht getan, mein Junge. Dir ist doch sicher klar, was es für Draco bedeutet, wenn er diesem Verrückten noch einmal in die Hände fällt. Diesmal wird es vielleicht keine Rettung für ihn geben." Der Schulleiter musterte den zerknirschten Jungen durchdringend. "Was genau ist denn geschehen?"  
  
"Ich habe einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht!" gestand Harry leise ein und erzählte Dumbledore, was geschehen war. Als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte, herrschte einige Minuten Schweigen. Schliesslich seufzte Dumbledore und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Ich wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er nicht allein ist." Und er hat dir gefallen, flüsterte schon wieder die boshafte Stimme seines Gewissens in seinen Gedanken, bevor er sie zum Schweigen bringen konnte.   
  
Dumbledore zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch, drang jedoch nicht weiter in Harry, dem die ganze Sache eh schon viel zu peinlich war, was sich an seinem tiefroten Gesicht ablesen liess.  
  
Ich würde gern...kann es sein, dass...wäre es möglich..." Harry fand nicht die rechten Worte für die Frage, die ihn zur Zeit beschäftigte, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig. Dumbledore verstand auch so.  
  
"Du möchtest wissen, ob es dein Kuss war, der Draco sein Augenlicht zurückgegeben hat?"  
  
Harry nickte schüchtern und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.  
  
~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Der Junge fuhr heftig zusammen und wischte sich hastig die Tränen ab, bevor er sich zu Snape umdrehte, der ebenfalls den Klassenraum betreten hatte und nun die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
"Wie haben Sie mich gefunden, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Ich habe die anderen Schüler gefragt." Snape musterte den Jungen aufmerksam. Ihm entgingen weder die geröteten Augen noch der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck seines Schülers und mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte er sich neben Draco und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Willst du darüber reden?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du weißt, dass du dich nicht vor mir verstecken musst, Draco. Ich bin auf deiner Seite." Snape wartete einige Sekunden, dann zog er den überraschten Jungen in die Arme. Während er immer wieder über dessen zerzaustes Haar streichelte, merkte er zufrieden, wie Draco sich allmählich entspannte, als er auf die gewohnte Nähe zu reagieren begann. "Draco, du musst mit mir kommen. Wir müssen in die Krankenstation. Dumbledore möchte dich befragen."  
  
Draco versteifte sich wieder und schob Snape von sich. "Ich weiss nicht, wer es war! Was soll das bringen, wenn ihr mich mit euren Fragen quält?"  
  
"Dumbledore würde dir gern einen Zaubertrank verabreichen, in dem das Veritaserum mit einer Erinnerungshilfe vermischt ist. Du würdest uns ganz genau erzählen war geschehen ist und dabei....nichts.....auslassen." Während er sprach, wurde Snape erst wirklich bewusst, was dies für den Jungen bedeuten würde und er war keineswegs davon überzeugt, daß dies eine gute Idee war. Draco würde sich an alles erinnern, vergleichbar einer Hypnose, und konnte ihnen zugleich durch das Veritaserum nichts verheimlichen. Mit einem Wort, es war grausam.  
  
"Laß das nicht zu!" Draco klammerte sich an Snapes Roben fest und schüttelte seinen Lehrer verzweifelt durch. "Das kannst du nicht zulassen! Ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas!"  
  
Snape nahm sanft Dracos Hände in seine und hielt sie fest. "Du weißt ganz genau, wie sehr ich dich liebe, mein Junge! Aber mehr als alles andere will ich, dass dieses Monster endlich gefasst wird! Er muß seine gerechte Strafe bekommen!"  
  
Was immer es war, was Draco in den dunklen Augen seines Lehrers las, es genügte, um ihn nachgeben zu lassen. "In Ordnung, Sev. Ich willige ein."  
  
"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht Sev nennen sollst? Kein Respekt." Snape versuchte, eine strenge Miene zu bewahren, doch das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet ihn. "Laß uns gehen. Dumbledore ist sicher schon verrückt vor Sorge."  
  
~ tbc ~ 


	7. Teil 7

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Warnung: Die Erinnerungen Dracos sind vielleicht nicht jedermanns Sache. Deswegen, wer dies nicht wissen möchte, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen. Und ihr wißt ja... Haltet die Augen auf und wer weiß...der Verdächtige könnte euch anspringen. ´`___´`  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Promise 07  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dumbledore lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück und zuckte schliesslich mit den Schultern. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, ob dein Kuss Draco das Augenlicht zurückgegeben hat, aber ich glaube es nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein glücklicher Zufall."  
  
"Oh...okay..." Harry hatte Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu überspielen, doch dem Schulleiter konnte er nichts vormachen.  
  
"Du hast schon viel für Draco getan, Harry. Dennoch bleibt die Tatsache bestehen, dass er eventuell durch deine Schuld zu Schaden kommen könnte. Wenn es Professor Snape nicht gelingt, ihn zu finden..."  
  
"Ich möchte mich gern der Suche anschließen!"   
  
"Nicht nötig, Potter!" Snape stiess die Tür auf und zur allgemeinen Erleichterung hatte er Draco dabei.  
  
"Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?" Dumbledore musterte seinen Schüler besorgt. Seinen scharfen Augen waren die Tränenspuren auf Dracos Wangen keineswegs entgangen, doch sein Taktgefühl verbot es ihm, Draco direkt danach zu fragen.  
  
Draco kam gar nicht erst zu Wort. Madam Pomfrey tauchte unvermittelt an seiner Seite auf und zog ihn ins Krankenzimmer, wo sie ihn umgehend auf das nächste Bett verfrachtete.  
  
"He! Es ist alles in Ordnung!" protestierte Draco und wollte schon wieder aufstehen, doch die Krankenschwester wollte davon nichts wissen.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, ob ‚du' glaubst, es sei alles in Ordnung! Ich werde dich erst einmal untersuchen!"  
  
Draco warf Snape einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der Lehrer hob nur abwehrend die Hände. Um nichts in der Welt würde er sich freiwillig mit der Krankenschwester anlegen. Grollend ließ Draco die Untersuchung über sich ergehen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung." Madam Pomfrey trat zurück und überließ Dumbledore das Feld. "Sie können anfangen."  
  
"Draco, ich möchte, dass du uns erzählst, was während deiner Gefangenschaft geschehen ist. Es könnte uns helfen, den Schuldigen ausfindig zu machen."  
  
Draco nickte unglücklich. "Es ist in Ordnung. Sev hat mir schon gesagt, was von mir erwartet wird und ich bin einverstanden!"  
  
Dumbledores Blick huschte zu Snape bei der Erwähnung seines Vornamens, doch dieser sah betont gelassen aus dem Fenster. Der Schulleiter machte sich eine mentale Notiz um diesen Vorfall später mit seinem Professor zu besprechen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu.  
  
"Professor Snape hat das Veritaserum hergestellt, ebenso wie das Memoriaserum. Zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey wird er dich beobachten, um eingreifen zu können, sollte etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen."  
  
Dumbledore wartete, bis Draco genickt hatte, dann hielt er ihm ein kleines Glasfläschchen entgegen. "Trink das. Es wird einige Minuten dauern, bis die Wirkung einsetzt. Versuch dich immer daran zu erinnern, dass du hier sicher bist. Niemand kann dir etwas tun, solange wir bei dir sind."  
  
Wieder nickte Draco nur, dann setzte er entschlossen die Flasche an die Lippen und leerte sie in einem Zug.  
  
~  
  
Harry hatte gehofft, seine Anwesenheit würde vergessen werden, doch kaum hatte Draco das Serum eingenommen, wurde er von Snape am Arm gepackt und reichlich unsanft vor die Tür gesetzt.  
  
"Das ist nichts für dich, Potter! Bleib draussen." Snape hielt ihn noch einmal auf, als er gehen wollte. "Und wegen deiner unglaublichen Leichtsinnigkeit Draco gegenüber sprechen wir uns später!"  
  
Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Snape warf die Tür zu und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in den Unterricht zurückzukehren.  
  
Er war gerade am Ende des Flures angelangt, da traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Draco hatte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke ‚Sev' genannt. Nicht Snape, nicht Severus, nein Sev. Ein Kosename, der von großer Vertrautheit zeugte, doch warum sollte Draco für seinen Lehrer einen Kosenamen haben?  
  
~  
  
"Und als ich wach wurde, da war ich in einem der Kerkerräume. Ich konnte das kalten Steinboden unter mir spüren und meine Arme waren mit Ketten über meinem Kopf gefesselt. Er sagte mir, ich solle still sein, kein einziges Wort durfte ich sagen. Bei dem kleinsten Laut hat er mich geschlagen. Anfangs dachte ich, es sei ein Feind meines Vaters, jemand der ihn erpressen wollte, doch dann...dann..."  
  
Draco biss sich hart auf die Lippen, als die Erinnerungen wiederkamen, diesmal stärker als jemals zuvor und er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sie wieder in die hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes zurückzudrängen. Er wollte dies nicht, wollte es nicht schon wieder erleben, doch es schien keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben. Unsicher geworden tastete er nach Snapes Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert, während er weitersprach.  
  
~  
  
Ein kalter Luftzug strich leicht über sein Gesicht und Draco versuchte vergeblich, diesem nachzuspüren. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden können, blind zu sein. Es war furchtbar. Nicht das es ihm geholfen hätte, wenn er hätte sehen können, aber diese Ungewißheit...er wußte nie, wo sein Peiniger war, konnte nicht sehen, was dieser vorhatte. Mit einem Wort, er war hilflos.  
  
"Keine Sorge, deine Blindheit ist nicht von Dauer."  
  
Die Stimme klang näher nun und Draco strengte sich verzweifelt an, um irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, irgendetwas, woran er erkennen konnte, um wen es sich wohl handeln mochte.  
  
Der Mann beugte sich vor und sein Atem berührte Dracos Gesicht, dann pressten sich harte Lippen auf seine. Harte Finger umfaßten sein Kinn und zwangen seine Lippen auseinander, dann schob sich eine warme feuchte Zunge tief in seinen Hals. Würgend schnappte er nach Luft.  
  
"Magst du das nicht?"  
  
Draco war noch viel zu angeekelt, um darauf zu antworten und für sein Schweigen erntete er einen anerkennenden Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.  
  
"Fein, fein. Du hast dazugelernt!" Der Mann stand auf und Draco hörte etwas rascheln. Angestrengt lauschte er auf die Bewegungen des Mannes, dann ein Flüstern und Dracos Kleidung löste sich in Luft auf.  
  
"Nein...bitte, nein!"  
  
Hände umklammerten seine Knie und zwangen seine Beine mit brutaler Gewalt auseinander. Eine der Hände strich langsam über seinen Oberschenkel hinauf und Draco versuchte, nach seinem Peiniger zu treten.  
  
"Wag das ja nicht!" Der Mann drängte sich zwischen seine Beine, rauhe Kleidung scheuerte empfindlich über die weiche Haut an seinen Schenkeln. Ein erneutes Rascheln und dann krallten sich die gleichen Hände in seine Hüften, feste und starke Hände waren es, mit leichten Schwielen, die sich in sein Fleisch gruben...und dann, Schmerz. Unbeschreiblicher, grauenvoller Schmerz, als der Mann sich ihm aufzwang und sich immer und immer wieder in ihn bohrte, brennend, reibend, reißend, bis Dracos Schreie zu einem unverständlichen Wimmern wurden, während der Mann ihn zu seinem Eigentum machte, ihn für immer veränderte.  
  
Als es endlich vorbei war, fühlte Draco ein warmes Rinnsal zwischen seinen Beinen. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was es sein mochte, doch seine Vorstellungskraft beantwortete diese Frage ungewollt. Er hatte genau gespürt, wie etwas in seinem Inneren riß, als der Mann sich in ihn hineinzwängte und Draco war sicher, das er blutete. Dies schien den Mann jedoch nicht zu bekümmern. Er schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn auf einmal fielen die Ketten von seinen Handgelenken, eine Decke legte sich um seinen Körper, dann wurde er mit festem Griff über die Schulter seines Angreifers geschwungen.  
  
Was danach geschah, konnte Draco nicht genau sagen. Er wurde getragen, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, wohin. Alles was er hören konnte, waren die leichten Schritte des Mannes auf den steinernen Gängen des Schlosses, die noch unhörbarer wurden, als sie das Gebäude verließen.  
  
Draco fühlte kalte Nachtluft über seinen nackten Körper streichen und fragte sich, ob dieser Mann wirklich so unverfroren war, ihn für alle sichtbar herumzutragen.  
  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, lachte der Mann leise auf und tätschelte seinen Rücken. "Niemand wird uns sehen, Kleiner. Denkst du denn, ich wäre so leichtsinnig, dich herumzutragen, solange noch irgendjemand wach ist? Ich habe gewartet, bis diese Heuchler sich alle in ihre Betten verzogen haben. Glaub mir, ich kenne mich gut genug aus."  
  
Woher er wußte, das es Nacht war, hätte Draco nicht sagen können, doch irgendwie fühlte er es tief in seinem Inneren, ebenso wie er spürte, dass sie den Verbotenen Wald betreten hatten. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und an dieses verhängnisvolle Nachsitzen zusammen mit Potter...  
  
In diesem Augenblick landete er unsanft auf dem Boden. Stöhnend biss er die Zähne zusammen, als Schmerz durch seinen misshandelten Körper fuhr, während er herauszufinden versuchte, wo er sich befand.  
  
Seine Hände ertasteten totes Laub, doch mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, denn der Mann packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn daran empor.  
  
"Bleib hier stehen. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!" zischte er ihm zu, dann ließ er ihn los. Leise verklangen seine Schritte ihm Laub.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und tappte unsicher vorwärts. Wenn es ihm gelang, sich davonzustehlen, vielleicht...  
  
"Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst stehenbleiben?!" Der Mann umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und trug ihn zurück. Draco hörte ein leises Knirschen, dann ein Scharren und Quietschen und gleich darauf landete er auf einer weichen Unterlage. Ein Bett...  
  
Eine harte Ohrfeige riss seinen Kopf herum. "Wenn ich dir etwas sage, dann hast du zu gehorchen! Haben wir uns verstanden? Wenn du meinst, noch einmal davonlaufen zu müssen, solltest du beten, dass ich dich nicht in die Finger bekomme, denn wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nie wieder laufen können! Für das, was ich von dir will, musst du nicht laufen können, Schätzchen!"  
  
Als der Mann endlich von ihm abließ, war das einzige, woran Draco denken konnte, die merkwürdige Tatsache, dass dieser während der ganzen Zeit niemals seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte. Er hatte ihn vergewaltigt und geschlagen, aber er war niemals gänzlich nackt gewesen.  
  
Eine rauhe Hand drückte sich auf die frischen Striemen, die der Gürtel des Mannes in seine Haut gerissen hatte und Draco stieß einen entsetzten Laut aus.  
  
"Was habe ich dir gesagt? Keinen. Einzigen. Laut." Mit jedem Wort ließ der Mann seinen Gürtel über Dracos ungeschützten Rücken tanzen, wobei die schwere Schnalle tiefe Wunden in dessen bereits blutige Haut riss.  
  
Draco presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass es ein Wunder war, das sie noch nicht bluteten und hoffte, es würde bald vorbei sein. Als der Mann endlich genug hatte, atmete er lautlos auf. Er fühlte kurz eine Berührung auf seinem Haar, ein flüchtiges Streicheln, wie man es einem guten Haustier zukommen ließ, dann entfernten sich die Schritte seines Peinigers rasch.  
  
"Ich komme bald wieder, Schätzchen! Warte auf mich!" Die Tür fiel zu. Draco wartete noch ein wenig, dann setzte er sich unter Schmerzen auf. Sekundenlang war er sich nicht sicher, ob es gehen würde, ob er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, doch er musste es versuchen. Langsam stand er auf und tastete sich zur Tür vor. Warum der Mann ihn nicht gefesselt hatte, wurde ihm in dem Augenblick klar, als er erkannte, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Verzweifelt begann er, gegen das Holz zu schlagen, schrie immer und immer, bis er heiser war und dann ging auf einmal die Tür auf und er fiel vorwärts in weiches Gras...  
  
~  
  
"Und dann bin ich in der Krankenstation aufgewacht." Draco wandte den Kopf ab, als er auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden den gleichen Ausdruck entdeckte. Mitleid. Entsetzen. Trauer. Er wollte nichts davon.  
  
"Weißt du, ob jemand die Tür geöffnet hat oder ob sie von alleine aufgegangen ist?"  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, als der Schulleiter ihm diese Frage stellte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mir damals keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht. Und wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke kann ich es wirklich nicht sagen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie ich hierher gekommen bin."  
  
"Du solltest jetzt schlafen, Draco. Ich danke dir für deine Unterstützung." Dumbledore gab der Krankenschwester ein Zeichen und diese warf rasch einen Schlafzauber auf den erschöpften Jungen. Dann wandte er sich seinen Kollegen zu. "Ich fürchte, sehr viel weiter sind wir immer noch nicht."  
  
"Doch. Sind wir." Snape gestattete sich ein freudloses Lächeln. "Wir wissen jetzt, dass er sich sehr gut in Hogwarts und im Verbotenen Wald auskennt. Das trifft nicht auf sehr viele zu. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann fällt mir nur ein einziger ein."  
  
"Nein! Severus, das ist Unsinn!" wehrte Madam Pomfrey ab, bevor Dumbledore eine Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen. "Hagrid war es nicht!"  
  
"Wirklich? Wir sollten ihn auf jeden Fall befragen!"  
  
Beide Lehrer wandten sich Dumbledore zu, der nachdenklich auf seinem Bart kaute. Schließlich seufzte er leise und nickte unglücklich. "Ich glaube auch nicht, das Hagrid es war, aber wir sollten ihn auf jeden Fall fragen."  
  
"Ihr macht einen Fehler!" Die Krankenschwester eilte wutschnaubend davon. "Mit solch einem Blödsinn möchte ich nichts zu tun haben."  
  
Der Schulleiter sah Snape fest in die Augen. "Holen Sie Hagrid. Aber ‚ohne' Aufsehen! Ich weiss, dass Sie ihn nicht besonders gut leiden können, aber es geht nur darum, ihn zu befragen. Vielleicht hat er etwas gesehen, das uns weiterhelfen könnte."  
  
~tbc~ 


	8. Teil 8

Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht. Alles nur geliehen.  
  
Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange diese Story noch laufen wird. Das ganze nimmt mehr Dimensionen an, als ich zuvor gedacht hatte (einige von euch können dieses Problem bereits. Mir gelingt es nie, mich wirklich kurz zu fassen). Aber ich hoffe, ich kann euch noch bei Laune halten. Auch wenn in diesem Kapitel jetzt nicht wirklich viel passiert...  
  
~  
  
Promise 08  
  
~  
  
Snape schritt rasch zu der Hütte des Wildhüters und versuchte, sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er Hagrid nicht sofort verhexte, ohne ihm die Chance zur Verteidigung zu geben.  
  
Er war wütend, aufgebracht und überzeugt, dass er unterwegs war, Draco's Peiniger zu holen. Ihm nichts antun zu dürfen...   
  
"Hagrid!!!"  
  
Snape hämmerte auf die Tür der Hütte ein und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Wildhüter ihm öffnen würde, doch nichts geschah.  
  
"HAGRID!!!" Snape verpasste der Tür einen harten Tritt, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Statt dessen erklang hinter ihm ein erstauntes Räuspern.  
  
"Da sind Sie ja!"  
  
Der Wildhüter zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als Snape ihn am Arm packte und ohne weitere Erklärungen mit sich zog.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Hagrid blieb stehen und schmunzelte innerlich über Snapes vergebliche Versuche, ihn zum weitergehen zu bewegen.  
  
"Dumbledore will Sie sprechen! Es geht um Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Snape beobachtete ganz genau die Emotionen, die über Hagrids Gesicht huschten, als er Draco erwähnte. Erschrecken, Angst und Schuldbewusstsein wechselten in rascher Folge und Snape war mehr denn je davon überzeugt, dass Hagrid der Täter war.  
  
"Nun machen Sie schon! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Snape setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und dieses Mal folgte Hagrid ihm widerstandslos.  
  
~  
  
"Und nun möchte ich, dass ihr eure Zauberstäbe nehmt und den Spruch ausprobiert, den wir gestern geübt haben." Mrs. McGonagall schrieb sicherheitshalber noch einmal den Zauberspruch an die Tafel, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse zuwandte. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass alle ihre Zauberstäbe bereithielten...Mit Ausnahme von Harry Potter.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge starrte völlig geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seine Bücher aufgeschlagen.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Würden Sie so freundlich sein und ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab zur Hand nehmen?"  
  
Harry hörte gar nicht hin. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Draco und was dieser wohl den anderen erzählt haben mochte. Vielleicht hatten sie den Täter schon gefunden? Ob es jemand war, den er kannte?  
  
"Mr. Potter, geht es Ihnen gut?"  
  
Vielleicht sollte er Draco nach der Stunde direkt besuchen? Er hätte gar nicht erst weggehen sollen. Draco brauchte ihn vielleicht. ‚Mach dir nichts vor! Er braucht dich nicht! Er hat schließlich Snape!' Richtig. Snape. Wenn er nur wüsste, warum Draco so vertraut mit dem Lehrer war. Es schien niemandem sonst aufgefallen zu sein, aber Harry würde nie vergessen, wie selbstverständlich Draco von ‚Sev' gesprochen hatte.  
  
"MR. POTTER!"  
  
Harry zuckte entsetzt zusammen und sah auf. Mrs. McGonagall stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm und musterte ihn verärgert.  
  
"Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl? Wenn dem so ist, dann sollten Sie die Krankenstation aufsuchen. Wenn nicht, dann nehmen Sie bitte endlich Ihren Zauberstab heraus. Wir wollen weitermachen!"  
  
Beschämt folgte Harry der Anweisung seiner Lehrerin und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Während er zusammen mit den anderen versuchte, eine Teetasse in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, neigte Ron sich zu ihm.  
  
"Was ist denn los, Harry? Du bist völlig abwesend?" flüsterte er leise und schielte mit einem Auge auf ihre Lehrerin.  
  
"Nichts. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Später, Ron."  
  
Bevor der rothaarige Junge antworten konnte, fiel ein dunkler Schatten auf ihn. Mrs. McGonagall sah mit zornrotem Gesicht auf ihn hinunter.   
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Entschuldigung," murmelte er leise und senkte betreten den Kopf.  
  
~  
  
"Komm herein, Hagrid."  
  
Der Wildhüter schob sich langsam in das Büro des Schulleiters, der ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung aufforderte, sich zu setzen.  
  
Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und lehnte sich abwartend an die Wand neben dem Fenster.  
  
"Hat Severus dir gesagt, warum wir dich sprechen wollten?"  
  
Hagrid nickte zögernd und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht sicher."  
  
"Es geht um das, was mit Draco Malfoy passiert ist, Hagrid. Wir haben ihn gestern befragt und dabei ist herausgekommen, dass wer auch immer ihn entführt hat, sich sehr gut im Verbotenen Wald auskennen muss." Dumbledore bemühte sich, seine nächste Frage so vorsichtig wie möglich zu formulieren. "Hast du vielleicht irgendetwas gehört oder gesehen, das uns weiterhelfen könnte?"  
  
Der Wildhüter sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ich war es nicht! Ich könnte doch nie...ich war es nicht!"  
  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich. "Wieso verteidigst du dich denn dann, ohne angeklagt worden zu sein?"  
  
Dumbledore warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und versuchte, den aufgeregten Hagrid zu beruhigen. "Niemand will dir etwas unterstellen, Hagrid. Wir dachten nur, du könntest irgendetwas mitbekommen haben. Schließlich liegt deine Hütte ja nahe des Waldes."  
  
"Wenn ich etwas gehört hätte, ich wäre doch sofort zu Ihnen gekommen!" Hagrid rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, als er den prüfenden Blick Snapes im Rücken spürte. Er hatte dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch nie viel Sympathie entgegengebracht, und dieses Gefühl beruhte durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber im Augenblick war es noch schlimmer als sonst. Er konnte regelrecht den Hass fühlen, der ihn durch Snapes Blick traf.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Hagrid! Du kannst...."  
  
"Dumbledore, was soll das? Sie haben ihn ja noch nicht einmal richtig befragt!" Snape scherte sich nicht um Hagrid, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Er musste seinem Unmut einfach Luft machen. Diese Ungerechtigkeit...wäre es irgendjemand anderes gewesen, der Schulleiter hätte sicher keinerlei Nachsicht walten lassen, aber wenn es um seinem kostbaren Hagrid ging...  
  
Erst als eine bleierne Stille sich über den Raum senkte, wurde es Snape bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ich denke, Sie sollten uns jetzt verlassen, Severus! Sie sind ein wenig zu weit gegangen!" stellte Dumbledore mit eisiger Stimme fest.  
  
"Sie bevorzugen ihn! Warum lassen Sie ihn nicht Veritaserum einnehmen?!"  
  
"Veritaserum?" Hagrid sah Dumbledore unsicher an.  
  
"Sehen Sie, er hat Angst! Wenn das kein eindeutiges Zeichen ist!" Snape hatte sich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass er sich kaum mehr beruhigen konnte. Schließlich stand Dumbledore auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
  
"Es reicht, Severus! Bisher haben wir keinerlei Hinweis, dass es wirklich Hagrid war, der Draco entführt hat und bis nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen ist, möchte ich Sie bitten, sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten!"  
  
Snape presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Statt dessen drehte er sich um und rauschte hinaus.  
  
~  
  
"Also, Harry. Nun sag schon, was ist los?!" Ron hatte seinen Freund in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gestellt und wollte ihn nicht mehr weglassen, bevor er ihm geantwortete hatte.  
  
"Also gut, Ron." Harry kaute nervös an seiner Lippe herum, bevor er sich entschloss, mit seinem besten Freund alles durchzusprechen. Vielleicht konnte Ron ihm helfen. "Ich habe doch Malfoy gefunden, als er...du weißt schon...nach seiner Entführung."  
  
Ron zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ich habe mich freiwillig angeboten, ihm zu helfen. Er tat mir leid und irgendwie...irgendwie denke ich, er ist gar nicht so schlecht, wie wir immer angenommen haben!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron starrte ihn schockiert an. "Du redest von Malfoy! Er hat dich seit Jahren gequält, Hermione beleidigt und auf uns allen bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit herumgetrampelt! Wenn du mich fragst, dann hat er nur bekommen, was er verdient hat!"  
  
Harry blinzelte ungläubig. "Ich kann nicht glauben, was du gerade gesagt hast, Ron."  
  
Der rothaarige Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hör mal, Harry. Ich bin sicher, es war eine schlimme Erfahrung für Malfoy aber meinst du nicht, das so etwas einfach mal passieren ‚musste'? Mit seinem Benehmen hat er es weiß Gott herausgefordert."  
  
Harry sprang auf. Seine Augen blitzten so wütend, dass Ron unwillkürlich in seinen Sessel zurücksank. "Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Ron."  
  
"Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?!" rief Ron seinem Freund hinterher, der ihn einfach stehenließ.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt Draco besuchen."  
  
Draco. Jetzt waren sie schon beim Vornamen. Ron ballte wütend die Fäuste. Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Er würde seinen besten Freund nicht an Malfoy verlieren.  
  
~  
  
"Du kannst dich nicht für immer verstecken."  
  
Draco sah weiterhin stur aus dem Fenster, während Snape versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, doch wenigstens für ein paar Stunden am Unterricht teilzunehmen.  
  
"Draco, bitte! Komm wenigstens zu meinen Stunden!"   
  
Leise seufzend ließ der Junge es zu, dass Snape ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn an sich zog. "Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht möchte, Sev. Es ist nur..."  
  
Unsicher brach er ab, nicht sicher, ob er dem Mann die Wahrheit gestehen konnte. Doch dann ließ er müde den Kopf an Snapes Brust sinken.  
  
"Ich habe Angst, Sev. Alle starren mich an. Jeder einzelne von ihnen weiß Bescheid und wahrscheinlich sind sie alle der Ansicht, ich hätte es verdient."  
  
"Unsinn, Draco." Snape streichelte ihm kurz über die weißblonden Haare, dann schob er ihn von sich und sah ihn aufmunternd an. "Niemand denkt so etwas von dir. Komm jetzt mit. Meine Stunde fängt gleich an."  
  
"In Ordnung." Ein zögerndes Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen, als er Snape zur Tür folgte.  
  
~  
  
Schon wieder zu spät! Harry hatte auf halbem Weg zur Krankenstation umgedreht, als ihm voller Panik einfiel, dass er jetzt Zaubertränke bei Snape hatte.  
  
Bei jedem anderen Lehrer hätte er es vielleicht gewagt, nicht zu erscheinen, doch Snape wollte er um gar keinen Preis reizen.  
  
Er rannte ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen um die nächste Ecke und prallte direkt vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer mit jemandem zusammen, der mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zu Boden ging. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den anderen drauf.  
  
Nachdem er seine Brille gerade gerückt hatte, stellte er zu seinem nicht geringen Schrecken fest, dass es Draco war, der unter ihm lag.  
  
"Draco...es tut mir so leid! Hast du dir weh getan?!" Harry stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ab und musterte den anderen besorgt.  
  
"Mach dir um den keine Sorgen, Harry. Unten zu liegen, ist etwas, woran er gewöhnt ist."  
  
Harry sah den plötzlichen Schmerz in den grauen Augen des anderen, als die kalten Worte eines Mitschülers in die Stille fielen wie ein Stein in einen Teich. Langsam stand Harry auf und drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um, der ihn trotzig anblickte.  
  
~tbc~ 


	9. Teil 9

Disclaimer: Allseits bekannt. Nicht mir.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, es dauert immer ziemlich lange, bis ich ein neues Kapitel reinstelle, aber ich komme halt nicht immer zum schreiben, oder mir fehlt gerade die rechte Inspiration. In diesem Kapitel passiert jetzt nicht viel neues, aber es ist nötig, um der Geschichte ein paar neue Handlungsstränge zu verpassen und den Grundstein für einige spätere Show-downs (oder auch Annäherungen) zu legen.   
Die Reviews, die ich für die letzten Kapitel erhalten habe, habe ich mit Begeisterung gelesen und wollte euch allen danken (ihr seid spitze!!!).  
In diesem Kapitel ist Draco ein wenig OOC, ließ sich leider nicht ganz vermeiden. Ich habe versucht, darzustellen, dass er sehr unter Druck steht und ihm dies allmählich ziemlich zusetzt. Ist mir nicht so ganz gelungen. Seht es mir einfach nach. (Mit Hundeblick lieb in die Runde guck).  
So, was bleibt noch zu sagen? Eigentlich nicht viel. Außer, dass ich hoffe, ihr habt wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß und haltet durch, bis wieder was interessantes passiert. Bis dahin ´`_´` Augen zu und durch.  
  
~  
  
Promise 09  
  
~  
  
"Ich war es nicht! Bitte, glauben Sie mir!"  
  
Als Dumbledore nicht gleich reagierte, begann Hagrid wieder unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Das andauernde Schweigen machte ihn nervös und obwohl er sich keiner Schuld bewußt war, lag es einfach in Hagrids Natur, sich für alles verantwortlich zu fühlen. Eine Eigenschaft, die auch den Schulleiter nicht gänzlich unbekannt war, wie dessen nächste Worte bewiesen.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hagrid. Ich weiß, dass du unschuldig bist."  
  
Der Wildhüter starrte ihn verblüfft an. "W...wirklich?"  
  
"Hagrid. Ich kenne dich schon so lange und wir haben zusammen sehr viel erlebt. Denkst du nicht, dass ich dich sehr gut kenne? Aber du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass Severus nicht aufgeben wird. Er ist überzeugt, dass du Draco entführt hast und solange wir den Täter nicht haben, wird er alles tun was in seiner Macht steht, um dir die Sache anzuhängen." Dumbledore hob die Hand, als Hagrid protestieren wollte und sprach rasch weiter. "Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass du den jungen Mr. Malfoy nicht leiden kannst. Und du hättest durchaus das nötige Wissen und die Gelegenheit, um diese Tat auszuführen."  
  
"Nein!" Hagrid spielte ruhelos mit dem Saum seines Hemdes. "Ich war das nicht! So etwas könnte ich niemals tun!"  
  
Dumbledore musterte sein Gegenüber immer noch prüfend und registrierte die Panik in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers. Der arme Hagrid. Immer fühlte er sich für alles verantwortlich, auch wenn nichts getan hatte. daran würde sich wohl niemals etwas ändern. Als er die Angst in Hagrids Gesicht sah, beschloß er, dass er den anderen lange genug hatte leiden lassen.  
  
"Es ist gut, Hagrid. Du kannst jetzt gehen."  
  
Der Wildhüter machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor er den Raum verließ. "Ich würde gern helfen. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich tun kann?!"  
  
"Halt einfach nur die Augen offen, Hagrid. Und wenn du etwas ungewöhnliches beobachtest, komm sofort zu mir."  
  
Der andere nickte kurz. "Dann geh ich jetzt wohl besser wieder an die Arbeit."   
  
Hagrid verließ rasch das Büro. Er fühlte sich immer ein wenig unwohl innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts und auch wenn Dumbledore so etwas war, das einem Freund am nächsten kam, fühlte er sich deswegen nicht besser.  
  
Der Schulleiter sah ihm nach und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Er vertraute Hagrid. Das tat er wirklich, aber trotz allem blieb eine kleine mißtrauische Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn fragte, ob er den anderen wirklich so gut kannte, wie er dachte.  
  
~  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?!"  
  
Stille breitete sich auf dem Gang aus, als Harry langsam einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zutrat. Unwillkürlich wichen die Umstehenden zurück, als sie die kaum unterdrückte Wut wahrnahmen, die in den grünen Augen des Jungen aufglomm.  
  
Ron schob trotzig das Kinn vor und weigerte sich, sich von seinem Freund einschüchtern zu lassen, auch wenn Harry ihn mit einem wahrhaft mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete. "Ich denke, du hast mich verstanden."  
  
"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du das hier verdienst!" Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, als Harry seinem Freund einen Kinnhaken verpaßte und den Jungen zu Boden schickte. Benommen blieb Ron liegen, während er mitansehen musste, wie Harry sich zu Draco umdrehte und diesem die Hand reichte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Wütend schlug Draco seine Hand beiseite und rappelte sich ohne fremde Hilfe auf. "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Potter! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Ich habe genug von deinem Heldengetue, Potter! Ich brauche keinen strahlenden Ritter, der mir zu Hilfe kommt!"  
  
"Aber Draco..."  
  
"Halt den Mund, Potter! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Ihr alle geht mir auf die Nerven! Denkt ihr denn, ich wüßte nicht, was über mich erzählt wird? Das ich es nicht besser verdient hätte? Das ich ihn provoziert habe?!" Draco blickte die Anwesenden reihum an und verzog verächtlich den Mund. "Ihr seid nicht besser als das Wiesel! Einer wie der andere, so wie ihr dasteht, selbstgerecht und von euch eingenommen. Wer gibt euch das Recht, über mich zu richten? Wer zum Teufel gibt euch das Recht dazu?!"  
  
"So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint," flüsterte Harry leise, doch alle weiteren Überlegungen wurden im Keim erstickt, als Snape auf die Schüler zuschritt. Als er die Unruhe bemerkte, die von den Versammelten ausging, beschleunigte er unwillkürlich seine Schritte.  
  
"Was ist hier los?!"   
  
Snape kam gerade rechtzeitig, um Dracos letzte Worte mitzubekommen und er ahnte, was geschehen war. Kaum hatte er die kleine Gruppe erreicht, wirbelte Draco herum und rannte davon. Snape gönnte er nicht einen einzigen Blick.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Gang leer. Bis auf Harry, der immer noch Draco hinterherstarrte, und Ron, der immer noch nicht richtig zu sich gekommen war.  
  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Das würde unangenehmer werden als er befürchtet hatte, denn in Snapes Augen glühte etwas, das nur mit Mordlust bezeichnet werden konnte.  
  
~  
  
Die Tür zur Krankenstation krachte mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und Madam Pomfrey verließ rasch ihr Büro, um den Verursacher des Lärms zur Rede zu stellen.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Draco, der ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbeistürmte und sich auf sein Bett warf.  
  
"Draco? Wolltest du nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen?"  
  
"Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn Sie mich einfach nur in Ruhe ließen?" murmelte Draco gedämpft in die Kissen, in denen er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.  
  
"Ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Wenn es dir nicht gutgeht, dann sollte ich darüber informiert sein, damit ich dir helfen kann."  
  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe." Draco sah immer noch nicht auf und Madam Pomfrey erkannte an der Anspannung in seinen Schultern, dass er entweder weinte oder zumindest dicht davor stand. Der Gedanke, dass Draco Malfoy menschliche Gefühle haben könnte, war ihr noch nie gekommen und irgendwie schürte es ihre Neugier auf diesen Jungen, der bisher jede Freundlichkeit und Anteilnahme zurückgewiesen hatte.   
  
"Bist du es nicht leid, immer ohne Hilfe auszukommen?" Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, aber sie musste ihren nächsten Gedanken einfach aussprechen. "Brauchst du keine Freunde? Willst du denn immer nur allein sein?"  
  
"Ich habe Freunde!" fuhr Draco sie wütend an und sah endlich auf.   
  
"Und warum hat dich dann noch niemand besucht?!"  
  
Draco presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und drehte der Krankenschwester den Rücken zu. "Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, mit Ihnen zu reden."  
  
Die Krankenschwester wollte gerade etwas sagen, da klopfte es gegen die Fensterscheibe und als das nur angelehnte Fenster aufschwang, glitt eine große Eule ins Zimmer, die er erst nach einigen Sekunden als die Eule seines Vaters erkannte. Die Eule ließ sich auf Dracos Bett nieder und streckte dem Jungen ihr Bein entgegen, an dem eine Nachricht befestigt war.  
  
Draco warf der Eule einen nervösen Blick zu, bevor er die Nachricht an sich nahm und den Umschlag unschlüssig hin und her drehte.  
  
"Willst du es nicht lesen?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht. Er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, so zu tun, als ob er die Nachricht niemals bekommen hätte. Sein Vater erwartete sicher eine Antwort. Seufzend riß er den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
~  
  
Snape schrieb eine Aufgabe an die Tafel und wartete, bis alle diese notiert hatten, dann wischte er sie weg und warf seinen Schülern finstere Blicke zu.  
  
"Hat jeder mitgeschrieben? Gut. Und jetzt raus. Die Stunde ist beendet! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Sie bleiben hier." Snape wartete ungeduldig, bis auch der letzte seiner Schüler regelrecht aus dem Klassenraum geflohen war, dann wandte er sich den beiden noch verbliebenen Schülern zu.  
  
Ron starrte verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen. Sein geschwollener Kiefer behinderte ihn ein wenig beim Sprechen, doch Snape wollte nichts davon hören, ihn in die Krankenstation zu schicken. Erst wollte der Professor einige Antworten.  
  
Je länger Ron darüber nachdachte, desto unverständlicher wurde ihm, warum er Draco vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt hatte. Und wenn er Snape so betrachtete, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, die Klappe zu halten.   
  
"Ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen, aber nach dem was ich gehört habe, kann ich es mir zusammenreimen. Jetzt möchte ich eigentlich nur wissen, was genau geschehen ist." Snape hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt. Einige Sekunden zuvor hatte er eine kurze Nachricht der Krankenschwester erhalten, dass Draco wohlbehalten in der Krankenstation angekommen war und nun wollte er nur noch wissen, warum Draco davongelaufen war. Es hatte ihn weiß Gott genügend Überredungskünste gekostet, um den Jungen so weit zu bringen, endlich wieder am Schulalltag teilnehmen zu wollen und da wurde alles ruiniert durch diese... Snape atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf Harry.  
  
"Ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was geschehen ist! Potter, was war los?"  
  
"Nichts." Diese einsilbige Antwort kam von Ron, der entschlossen schien, alles abzustreiten. "Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."  
  
"Sie habe ich nicht gefragt, Mr. Weasley! Aber da Sie so bestrebt scheinen, mir zu antworten, bitte. Erklären Sie mir Ihre ‚kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit'!"  
  
Ron überlegte angestrengt, wie er sich aus der Affaire ziehen konnte, ohne Snape noch mehr gegen sich aufzubringen. Dem ohnehin schon wütenden Professor zu erklären, was er zu seinem Lieblingsschüler gesagt hatte kam seinem Verständnis von Selbstmord ziemlich nahe. Also schwieg er.  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, entschloß sich aber in der letzten Sekunde, nichts zu sagen. Er verstand seinen Freund einfach nicht. Wieso war Ron Draco gegenüber dermaßen feindselig eingestellt? Sicher, Draco war niemals nett zu ihm gewesen und hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um Ron anzugreifen, aber nach allem was geschehen war, sollte das nicht gleichgültig sein? Konnte Ron nicht einfach vergeben und einen Neuanfang machen? Ebenso wie er selbst?   
  
Harry fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Sollte er Snape alles erzählen? Das würde bedeuten, seinen besten Freund in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wenn er vielleicht noch einmal mit ihm reden konnte, dann würde... Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt von Snape unterbrochen, der seinen Blick auf ihn geheftet hielt und ihn auffordernd ansah.  
  
"Da Mr. Weasley anscheinend seine Zunge verschluckt hat, wie wäre es, ich bekomme von Ihnen eine klare Aussage, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry sah zu Ron, der seinen Blick beinahe herausfordernd beantwortete. Schließlich sah er zurück zu Snape, der mit kalter Miene eine Antwort erwartete. Wollte er für seinen Freund lügen? Nein. Das konnte und wollte er nicht tun. Nicht, nachdem Ron ihn so sehr enttäuscht hatte.  
  
"Ron hat Draco beleidigt, auf eine ziemlich schäbige Art und Weise."  
  
"Verräter!"   
  
"WEASLEY! Auf der Stelle hinsetzen!" Snape schlug aufgebracht mit der Hand auf das Pult, doch der rothaarige Junge beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er sprang auf. "Das wird dir noch leid tun!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte er hinaus und ließ einen betretenen Harry zurück, der sich eingestehen musste, dass er gerade wahrscheinlich seinen besten Freund verloren hatte.  
  
~tbc~ 


	10. Teil 10

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Habe kleine Teile gegen Ende hin geändert. Irgendwie ist es jetzt besser. (Hat mir von Anfang an nicht gefallen, kam aber nicht drauf, wie ich es besser machen könnte. Ich glaube, jetzt hab ichs).   
  
Wie immer: Kleine Hinweise im Text und der folgender Tip: es ist Fanfiction. Das heißt, die Figuren handeln nicht unbedingt so, wie man es aus den Büchern gewohnt ist. Der Gute kann sich hier durchaus als noch böser als Voldemort entpuppen...was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass es wirklich so sein muss. Alle verwirrt? Gut. Dann freut euch auf den zehnten Teil und die (ich gebe mir Mühe! Ehrlich!) bald anstehende Fortsetzung.  
  
~  
  
Promise 10  
  
~  
  
"Ich warte, Harry." Snape trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf sein Pult und fixierte den Jungen vor ihm voller Anspannung.   
  
Harry verbiß sich gerade noch die Frage, worauf Snape denn wartete. Es war ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt, den Lehrer zu ärgern. "Ich bin versehentlich mit Draco zusammengeprallt und während wir noch versucht haben, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, da hat Ron...also er sagte...unten zu liegen sei etwas, woran Draco gewöhnt sei."  
  
"So. Tatsächlich," presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und wedelte gereizt zur Tür hin. "Verschwinden Sie jetzt, Potter."  
  
"Sir..." Harry stand langsam auf und obwohl er selbst immer noch sauer auf seinen Freund war, fragte er sich dennoch, was mit Ron geschehen mochte. "Was wird jetzt aus Ron?"  
  
"Das zu entscheiden ist Sache des Schulleiters."  
  
"Aber, Professor Snape! Sie können doch nicht..." Harry unterbrach sich rasch, als ihn ein kalter Blick aus den dunklen Augen des Lehrers traf. Natürlich konnte Snape sich bei Dumbledore über Ron beschweren. Vielleicht wusste es Dumbledore aber auch schon. Irgendwie schien er immer zu wissen, was in seiner Schule geschah.  
  
"Gehen Sie jetzt, Potter. Ich werde noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken wegen der Tatsache, dass Sie Mr. Malfoy vor einigen Tagen durch Ihr unbedachtes Handeln in Gefahr gebracht haben, aber wenn Sie weiterhin meine Entscheidungen in Frage stellen..."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Harry entschloß sich, für diesmal an sich selbst zu denken und eilte hinaus.  
  
~  
  
Kaum hatte er den Klassenraum hinter sich gelassen, stapfte Ron wutentbrannt in Richtung Krankenstation. Wie konnte Harry es nur wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen und ihn dermaßen zu hintergehen? Sein angeblich bester Freund entpuppte sich als Verräter und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte und zum Schmerz gesellte sich Wut und Enttäuschung.  
  
Wütend stieß er die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Malfoy. Schon wieder.  
  
Ron kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum. Was sollte er jetzt tun. Malfoy hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er wandte ihn den Rücken zu. Ron bewegte sich ein wenig zur Seite und erkannte, dass der andere Junge ganz vertieft in einen Brief zu sein schien, den er mit festem Griff umklammert hielt. Sollte er wieder gehen? Nein. Warum eigentlich. Malfoy hatte sich zwischen ihn und seinen besten Freund gedrängt. Alle sahen in Draco Malfoy nur das arme bemitleidenswerte Opfer. Niemand schien zu sehen, dass Malfoy sich nicht geändert hatte und das Mitleid eigentlich völlig fehl am Platze war. Wer konnte denn sagen, wie es wirklich gewesen war? Es konnte doch durchaus sein, dass Malfoy es gewollt hatte und als es ihm nicht gefiel, dann hatte er schnell Vergewaltigung geschrien.  
  
Er sah sich rasch um, doch die Krankenschwester schien nicht da zu sein. Solch eine Gelegenheit bot sich vielleicht nie wieder.  
  
Behutsam schlich er sich näher. Vorsichtig schob er sich an das Bett heran und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Malfoy hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
‚Draco, ich habe beschlossen, dir die vergangenen Vorfälle nicht zum Vorwurf zu machen. Bei unserem letzten Treffen war ich ein wenig außer mir und möchte, dass du weißt, dass es nichts von allem deine Schuld ist. Vater.'   
  
Draco faltete langsam den Brief zusammen und gestattete es sich für einige Sekunden eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Freude zu fühlen wie nur selten. Sein Vater hatte ihm vergeben und das war alles, was für Draco zählte.   
  
In seinem Rücken hatte sich Ron bis zum Bett vorgearbeitet und überlegte. Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und streichelte beinahe zärtlich über Malfoys Rücken. Die Wirkung war verblüffend.   
  
Mit einem panischen Aufschrei sprang Draco auf und wirbelte herum. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er Ron erkannte. "Verdammt, Weasly! Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Was bildest du dir ein?!"  
  
Ron musterte ihn verblüfft, immer noch völlig fasziniert von der Reaktion, die er in seinem Feind ausgelöst hatte.  
  
"Nervös, Malfoy?!" Seine Augen folgten der Bewegung von Dracos Hand als dieser seine Finger unbewußt um den Brief schloß und seine Hand schoß vor. Mit einer raschen Bewegung riß er Draco den Brief aus den Händen.  
  
"Gibt das her, gib sofort meinen Brief zurück!" Draco versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch Ron stieß ihn grob von sich. Draco stolperte rückwärts und landete neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Wütend rappelte er sich wieder auf, doch Ron hatte den Brief bereits gelesen und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn vor Draco auf und ab tanzen zu lassen, immer gerade außer Reichweite des verärgerten Jungen.  
  
"Daddy hat dir also verziehen? Ich frage mich nur, warum? Das hast du doch gar nicht verdient." Ron wusste selbst nicht zu sagen, wo diese Worte auf einmal herkamen, es schien fast als wäre es ein anderer, der diese Worte sprach, ein anderer, dem seine Stimme gehörte.   
  
Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er wollte antworten, doch irgendwie wollten die rechten Worte nicht kommen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Ron so bösartig erlebt und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
"Was ist? Starr mich nicht so an!" Ron knäulte den Brief zusammen und schleuderte ihn hinter sich. Dann beugte er sich vor, packte Draco am Kragen und zerrte ihn dicht zu sich heran. "Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, Draco? Du hast doch sonst immer etwas zu sagen. Na los, ich warte!"  
  
"DU...!" Draco riß sich los und verpaßte Ron einen Schlag, der den anderen überrascht zurücktaumeln ließ. "Was bildest du dir ein, Wiesel?!"   
  
Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf Ron sich auf Draco und begrub den kleineren Jungen unter sich. Eine wilde Rangelei folgte, bei der Ron schließlich die Oberhand behielt. Mit einem triumphierenden Aufschrei drückte er Dracos Handgelenke neben dessen Kopf zu Boden und hielt dessen Körper mit seinem Gewicht unter sich.  
  
"Weißt du was, Malfoy? Ich habe dich durchschaut! Du denkst, du könntest dir alles erlauben, aber das stimmt nicht. Du hast nur das bekommen, was du verdient hast! Alle sind auf dich hereingefallen! Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Snape. Sogar Harry hast du mit deinem Gejammer für dich eingenommen, aber bei mir wirkt das nicht. Mein Mitleid wirst du nie bekommen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Wiesel. Es gibt nichts, was ich von ‚dir' möchte!" Draco wand sich heftig hin und her, doch Ron verstärkte den Druck seiner Hände und hörte zu seiner Befriedigung, wie Draco leise aufkeuchte.  
  
"Na, ist das kein vertrautes Gefühl? Unten zu liegen, meine ich?" Ron grinste als er die unbändige Wut sah, die in Dracos grauen Augen aufleuchtete.  
  
"Du wiederholst dich, Wiesel! Laß mich auf der Stelle los! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, dass schwöre ich dir!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Malfoy. Das nehme ich gerne in Kauf. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, das ich früher oder später beweisen werde, was du wirklich bist! Nämlich nichts weiter als ein billiges..."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Ron kippte bewegungslos zur Seite und gleich darauf tauchte Harrys besorgtes Gesicht über Draco auf. "Alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Draco schloß die Augen und ließ müde den Kopf zurücksinken. Anscheinend gab es keinen Weg, Sankt Potter loszuwerden. Er war mehr als lästig, aber gleichzeitig musste man ihm zugestehen, dass er hartnäckig war. Wenn Potter sich einmal entschlossen hatte, jemandem zu helfen, dann würde dieser seine Hilfe auch bekommen. Ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
"Darf ich dir aufhelfen oder reißt du mir wieder den Kopf ab?!"  
  
Draco sah verwundert auf und nahm schließlich die Hand, die Potter ihm entgegenstreckte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick brannte es ihm auf den Lippen sich zu bedanken, doch er unterdrückte diese Schwäche rasch. Malfoys bedankten sich schließlich nicht.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?!"  
  
"Dein verrückter Freund sollte mal einige Wochen nach St. Mungos. Er hat Wahnvorstellungen." Was genau er damit meinte, sagte Draco nicht. Statt dessen suchte er rasch nach seinem Brief. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, steckte er ihn hastig ein.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in Ron gefahren ist. So ist er sonst nie! Es ist, als wäre er jemand ganz anderer!"  
  
"Wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst, dann halt ihn von mir fern, Potter!"   
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Potter! Was ist denn jetzt wieder?" Snape wanderte herein, nachdem er mit Dumbledore über Ron gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er den rothaarigen Jungen nur zum Schulleiter bringen wollen, doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, bewirkte, dass er die Szene vor ihm mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Erheiterung betrachtete.  
  
"Er hat mich angegriffen, Professor." Draco gönnte sich ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln, als Snapes Miene sich schlagartig wieder verfinsterte.  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Snape löste den Bann, der auf Ron gelegen hatte und zerrte den immer noch benommenen Jungen auf die Beine. "Mitkommen, Weasley. Dumbledore möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."  
  
An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Wollen Sie da Wurzeln schlagen, Potter? Sie sollten längst bei Ihrem Quidditch-Training sein."  
  
"Oh, ja." Harry hastete zur Tür und auf dem Weg zum Training wunderte er sich, woher Snape so genau über die Gryffindor-Trainingszeiten Bescheid wusste. Abgesehen davon hätte es eher zu Snape gepaßt, ihn das Training einfach verpassen zu lassen...ach egal. Wahrscheinlich wurde Snape alt.  
  
~  
  
Während er von Snape durch die Gänge geführt wurde, konnte Ron deutlich die Wut fühlen, die von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann ausging.   
  
Snapes Gefühle waren wie Wellen, die über den Jungen hinwegschwappten und beinahe erstickten. Er war ‚wirklich' in Schwierigkeiten.  
  
"Zitronendrops!"  
  
Snape wartete, bis sich der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete, dann schob er Ron energisch die Stufen hinauf.   
  
"Willkommen, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore winkte den verstörten Jungen näher und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?!"  
  
Ron warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Stuhl stand. Der Schulleiter fing den Blick auf und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln forderte er den Professor auf, sie allein zu lassen.  
  
Snape presste missbilligend die Lippen zusammen, aber er sagte nichts, sondern rauschte nur mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.  
  
Kaum war die Tür hinter Snape zugefallen, sah sich Ron wieder als Mittelpunkt von Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Nun, Mr. Weasey? Was wollen Sie mir erzählen?"  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." Dumbledore gegenüber unverschämt zu werden traute Ron sich doch nicht. Da sagte er schon lieber die Wahrheit, auch wenn er dafür vielleicht von der Schule verwiesen wurde. "Ich hatte einen kleinen Streit mit Malfoy."  
  
"Das hat Snape mir bereits erzählt. Aber warum? Ich weiß, Sie können Mr. Malfoy nicht leiden, aber Ihre Äußerungen waren völlig ungerechtfertigt." Dumbledore beugte sich langsam vor. "Sie, Mr. Weasley, sind ganz einfach eifersüchtig."  
  
Ron öffnete rasch den Mund, doch der Protest erstarb ihm auf der Zunge, als er zum ersten Mal sein Verhalten hinterfragte.   
  
"Niemand nimmt Ihnen Ihre Freundschaft mit Mr. Potter weg, Mr. Weasley. Wenn Sie Harry nicht vertrauen können, dann sollten Sie sich fragen, ob er ‚wirklich' Ihr bester Freund ist." Dumbledore gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sah, dass seine Worte die beabsichtigte Wirkung erzielten. Ron starrte ihn mit vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufenem Gesicht an. "Vertrauen Sie Ihrem Freund und denken Sie immer daran, wie Mr. Malfoy sich zur Zeit fühlt. Versuchen Sie, sich in seine Lage zu versetzen und Sie werden erkennen, wie schwer es für ihn im Augenblick ist."  
  
Kaum hatte Dumbledore ihm verabschiedend zugenickt, sprang Ron auf und rannte hinaus. Er schämte sich entsetzlich. Und er musste mit Harry reden. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht konnten sie ihre Freundschaft noch retten.  
  
tbc 


	11. Teil 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere gehören nicht mir.  
  
Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Ist ein bisschen kürzer als sonst, aber es musste an dieser Stelle beendet werden. Wir nähern uns im übrigen dem Ende. Ich schätze noch zwei oder drei Kapitel und ihr habt es geschafft. ^__^  
  
Eine Frage noch, sagt mir bitte jemand, ob ich es diesmal übertrieben habe? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieses Kapitel gut ist.  
  
~  
  
Promise 11  
  
~  
  
Nacht senkte sich wie ein schwarzes Tuch über Hogwarts, doch die einsame Gestalt, die gerade ihr Versteck verließ störte dies nicht. Er begrüßte es eher noch, denn die Dunkelheit der Nacht bedeutete, dass er ungestört seine Pläne verwirklichen konnte.  
  
Alles war vorbereitet. Zufrieden sah er sich ein letztes Mal in der geräumigen Kammer um, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machte.  
  
Während er durch den nächtlichen Wald schritt, malte er sich in seinen Gedanken bereits aus, wie schön es werden würde, sobald Draco bei ihm war. Der Junge würde nur ihm allein gehören und niemand würde sie jemals wieder trennen.  
  
Als er die Hütte des Wildhüters erreichte verlangsamte er seine Schritte, bis er schließlich an der Rückseite der Hütte anhielt und vorsichtig nach allen Seiten Ausschau hielt. Auch wenn er eine mögliche Entdeckung kaum fürchten musste, so wollte er doch kein Risiko eingehen. Jetzt Hagrid zu begegnen würde bedeuten, sein Glück herauszufordern. Der Wildhüter war schwerfällig und leicht zu beeinflussen, aber andere, denen Hagrid von ihrem Treffen erzählen mochte, waren es nicht.  
  
Sekundenlang wartete er im Schatten der Bäume, doch die Hütte schien verlassen. Schließlich schritt er mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf das Schloss zu. Eigentlich zog es ihn nur noch ins Bett, denn der Tag war mehr als anstrengend gewesen doch auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer entschloss er sich, einen kleinen Besuch zu machen.  
  
Viel zu lange hatte er Draco nicht mehr gesehen. Jede Minute, die er nicht mit dem Jungen zusammen war, war verschwendete Zeit. Er vermisste ihn so sehr und am liebsten hätte er ihn auf der Stelle in sein Versteckt gebracht, doch noch war die rechte Zeit nicht gekommen.  
  
Er würde noch ein wenig warten und dann, wenn er noch einmal seinen Plan bis ins letzte Detail überprüft hätte, dann würde er zuschlagen.  
  
Immer noch leise in sich hineinlachend hielt er vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel an. Seine nächsten Handlungen würde er davon abhängig machen, ob Draco allein war oder nicht.  
  
Lautlos schob er die Tür auf und glitt in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Die Krankenschwester war nirgendwo zu sehen und er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Anscheinend hatte sie sich bereits zurückgezogen. Jetzt, wo außer Draco kein weiterer Patient zu betreuen war, gönnte Madam Pomfrey sich anscheinend eine kleine Auszeit.  
  
Dennoch blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit. Rasch huschte er durch den Raum an Dracos Bett. Der Junge schlief tief und fest.  
  
Zufrieden betrachtete er das blasse Gesicht, das im Mondlicht fast überirdisch schön wirkte und musste in der gleichen Sekunde über sich selbst lachen, weil er solch kitschige Gedanken hegte.  
  
Fast ohne sein Zutun bewegten sich seine Hände über Dracos Arme, streichelten sanft dessen Hals, um schließlich vorsichtig die obersten Knöpfe von dessen Schlafanzug zu öffnen. So weiße Haut, so wundervoll weich und seidig, er bekam kaum genug davon und seine Hände glitten immer tiefer.  
  
Draco bewegte sich im Schlaf und dies riss den Mann aus seiner Verzückung. Beinahe erschrocken ließ er von dem Jungen ab und suchte statt dessen in seiner Tasche nach dem Geschenk, dass er Draco mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Es war eine schmale Goldkette mit einem kleinen Halbmondförmigen Anhänger, der im Licht des Mondes ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien. Sorgfältig platzierte er den matt schimmernden Anhänger auf Dracos Brust und sah mit Freude, wie die magische Kette sich um den Hals des Jungen schloss.  
  
Also schien der Händler doch die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Diese Kette würde ihm dabei helfen, Draco für immer an ihn zu binden.  
  
Zufrieden trat er einen Schritt zurück, bevor er seiner Versuchung nachgab und hier und jetzt über den Jungen herfiel. Er war nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt alles durch eine einzige unbedachte Handlung zu gefährden.  
  
Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick verlangend über den schlanken Körper des Jungen streichen, dann verschmolz er mit den Schatten und verließ ungesehen die Krankenstation.  
  
~  
  
In dieser Nacht lag Ron noch lange wach und dachte darüber nach, was Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Der alte Mann hatte recht. So ungern Ron es zugeben wollte, er war eifersüchtig. Seine Angst, Harry zu verlieren ließ ihn Dinge sagen und tun, die ihn vorher im Traum nicht eingefallen wären.  
  
Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst. Heute war er so nah daran gewesen, Draco ernsthaft zu verletzen...und nicht nur psychisch. Nein, für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er den anderen Jungen schlagen, ihn brechen wollen. Schaudernd vergrub er sich tiefer in die Kissen. Nicht, dass Draco es nicht verdient hätte, ab und zu auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt zu werden, doch dies ging weit über ihre üblichen schulischen Streitereien hinaus.   
  
Den ganzen Tag über hatte er versucht, sich mit Harry auszusprechen, doch dieser war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Wann immer er ihm begegnete, Harry wandte sich ab und schlug eine andere Richtung ein.  
  
Er hatte Harry nicht verlieren wollen und nun war genau das eingetreten. Es konnte gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.  
  
~  
  
Draco wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, als die Erinnerungen an seine Entführung immer und immer wieder seine Träume durchzogen.   
  
Ein harter Mund auf seinen Lippen, eine warme unangenehm feuchte Zunge zwang sich ihren Weg in ihn hinein, während fordernde Hände seine Kleidung beiseite rissen, dann landete ein schwerer Körper auf seinem, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen...  
  
Keuchend fuhr Draco aus dem Schlaf hoch als ihm urplötzlich etwas die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Irgendetwas schien wie ein Stein auf seiner Brust zu lasten, ein tonnenschweres Gewicht presste auf ihn nieder.   
  
Panisch fuhren seine Hände über seinen Hals, seine Brust, kratzten hilflos an der dünnen Kette, dem Anhänger. Immer hektischer wurden seine Bewegungen als seine Sicht sich in roten Nebelschleiern auflöste, während die Kette sich immer weiter in die weiche Haut seines Halses grub. Langsam aber unerbittlich verstärkte sich der Druck auf seine Lungen und allmählich verlor das Rot seine Konturen, wurde dunkler und dunkler, bis schließlich gnadenlose Schwärze heranwogte.  
  
"Draco? DRACO!"  
  
Kräftige Finger rissen an der Kette, ein Zauberspruch wurde gemurmelt und auf einmal war er frei. Gierig sog er die Luft ein, während starke Arme ihn umfingen und festhielten, warme Hände streichelten über seinen Rücken und eine sanfte Stimme flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu.   
  
Hustend und mit tränenden Augen sah er zu seinem Retter auf.   
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Draco?" Snape strich sanft eine Haarsträhne aus Dracos Gesicht, dann nahm er den Anhänger in die Hand und musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. "Wo hast du das her?"  
  
"Ich...ich weiß nicht... Als ich zu Bett gegangen bin, hatte ich sie noch nicht um." Draco versuchte vergeblich, die Kette von seinem Hals zu lösen und gab schließlich erschöpft auf, als er feststellen musste, dass sie keinen Verschluss hatte. Auf einmal kam ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke. "Meinst du, ‚er' war hier?!"  
  
Snape hätte alles gegeben, nur um die Angst aus Dracos Augen zu vertreiben, doch den Jungen anzulügen würde alles nur verschlimmern.  
  
"Ich denke schon. Weißt du, was das ist?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Dies nennt sich Lebenskette. Diese Ketten sind schon seit langer Zeit verboten, denn entgegen ihrem Namen ist diese Kette alles andere als lebensspendend. Im Gegenteil. Wer immer solch eine Kette trägt, dessen Seele wird irgendwann von der Kette absorbiert und zurück bleibt nur eine willenlose Hülle mit der der Besitzer der Kette machen kann, was er will."  
  
Draco starrte ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Er setzte mehrfach zu sprechen an, doch es kam kein Wort heraus.   
  
"Er meint es wirklich ernst, Draco." Snape strich vorsichtig über die tiefroten Striemen, die sich in der blassen Haut von Dracos Hals abmalten und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. "Halt still. Ich werde versuchen, die Kette zu öffnen."  
  
Einige Minuten später steckte er verdrossen seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. "Es geht nicht. Ich werde Dumbledore holen. Er muss es sich ansehen. Und Madam Pomfrey sollte sich um deinen Hals kümmern."  
  
"Es geht mir gut." Draco räusperte sich hastig, doch Snape konnte er nicht täuschen. Er hörte die unterschwellige Panik, die durch jedes von Dracos Worten durchklang und wieder verfluchte er sich dafür, dem Jungen nicht helfen zu können.  
  
"Lügner." Snape lächelte kurz und stand auf. "Versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich denke nicht, dass noch einmal etwas geschehen wird. Für den Augenblick ist der Zauber gebrochen, der den Angriff ausgelöst hat, aber um ihn ganz zu lösen, brauche ich Hilfe."   
  
Draco beantwortete Snapes Lächeln müde und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Er schloss die Augen, doch bald musste er einsehen, dass an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war und während er in die Dunkelheit starrte, spielten seine Finger ruhelos mit dem immer noch sachte glühenden Anhänger.  
  
~  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?!" Snape klopfte heftig an die Tür zu den Privatgemächern der Krankenschwester, doch diese antwortete nicht. Irritiert beschloss er, der Sache später auf den Grund zu gehen. Erst einmal war es wichtiger, den Schulleiter zu informieren.  
  
Er erreichte atemlos die Schlafräume des Schulleiters, doch bevor er klopfen konnte, schwang die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam ihm bereits entgegen. Nicht ungewöhnlich für den Schulleiter. Snape hätte sich eher gewundert, wenn Dumbledore nichts gespürt hätte.  
  
"Was ist los, Severus?"  
  
"Es geht um Draco. Es scheint, als hätte dieser...dieser ‚Mann' sich in die Krankenstation eingeschlichen. Er hat es geschafft, Draco eine Lebenskette umzulegen. Ich kann sie nicht öffnen. Dafür bin ich nicht stark genug."  
  
"Das sind schlimme Nachrichten. Wo ist denn Poppy?" Dumbledore eilte den Gang hinunter, so rasch, dass Snape Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Sie ist weder in der Krankenstation noch in ihren Räumen. Vielleicht wurde sie zu einem Notfall gerufen." Snape hetzte neben Dumbledore her, der für sein Alter erstaunlich schnell war. "Wenn nicht, dann hat sie in grober Art und Weise ihre Aufsichtspflicht verletzt."  
  
"Wir werden sehen. Wir müssen uns erst einmal um Draco kümmern. Je länger er die Kette umhat, desto stärker wird ihr Einfluß auf ihn werden."  
  
Dumbledore sparte es sich auf etwas hinzuweisen, dass Snape ohnehin wusste. Wenn es ihnen nicht bald gelang, den Schuldigen zu finden, wurde die Möglichkeit, Draco für immer zu verlieren mit jedem Tag größer.  
  
tbc 


	12. Teil 12

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur von Zeit zu Zeit aus.  
  
~  
  
Promise 12  
  
~  
  
"Harry, warte! Bitte, bleib doch stehen, Harry!" Ron rannte nun schon seit mehreren Minuten neben seinem Freund her, doch dieser sah stur in die andere Richtung.   
  
Sie waren eigentlich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, doch schon in ihrem Schlafraum hatte Harry sich geweigert, seinen Freund auch nur anzusehen. Er hatte sich in aller Eile angezogen und war hinausgestürmt und Ron war ihm so schnell es ging gefolgt, immer in der Hoffnung, sich endlich mit Harry aussprechen zu können.  
  
Schließlich wusste Ron sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als Harrys Robe festzuhalten und kräftig daran zu ziehen.  
  
"He! Finger weg!" Harry riß sich los und funkelte seinen Freund wütend an. "Also, was ist. Da ich dich anscheinend nicht loswerden kann...?"  
  
"Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und ich weiß jetzt, wie falsch ich mich verhalten habe! Ich...es tut mir so leid, Harry! Aber ich war doch nur eifersüchtig!" Beschämt senkte Ron den Kopf und sprach rasch weiter, jede Sekunde ausnutzend, die Harry ihm noch zuhörte. "Ich hatte Angst, du würdest nicht mehr mein Freund sein wollen, dass du mich durch Draco ersetzt und das ich alles verliere..."  
  
Der harte Ausdruck in Harrys Augen milderte sich ein wenig, als seinen zerknirschten Freund betrachtete. "Du hast dich unmöglich benommen, Ron. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du Draco verletzt hast?"  
  
"Ich kann es mir denken," murmelte Ron leise und klang so unglücklich, dass sein Freund nun doch Mitleid mit ihm bekam und ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Als Ron aufsah, blickte er genau in Harrys Augen.  
  
"Versprich mir, dass du Draco nie wieder angreifst. Du wirst ihn nicht mehr beleidigen, dich nicht mit ihm schlagen, gar nichts. Ich will, dass ihr beiden gut miteinander auskommt."  
  
Ron kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum, ehe er zögernd nickte. Sich mit Draco anzufreunden war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er Harry um eine Versöhnung bat, doch wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war, dann führte eben kein Weg daran vorbei. Um Harrys Willen würde er versuchen, mit Draco auszukommen.  
  
"Gut. Dann komm mit." Harry wandte sich zum Gehen und blieb erst stehen, als er bemerkte, dass Ron ihm nicht folgte. "Was ist?"  
  
"Wo gehen wir hin?"  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt in die Krankenstation. Ich will, dass du dich bei Draco entschuldigst."  
  
"Ent...ent...schuldigen?!" stotterte Ron fassungslos. Obwohl er eben noch fest entschlossen gewesen war, auf Harrys Bedingungen einzugehen, gehörte eine Entschuldigung doch nicht zu seinem Plan.  
  
"Für dein unmögliches Benehmen. Und wenn du jetzt fragst, ob das unbedingt nötig ist, dann kannst du unsere Freundschaft sofort vergessen. Es liegt bei dir. Wie du dich auch entscheidest, ich kann damit leben."  
  
Ron setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Er war völlig verstört. Harry hatte sich verändert. Noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn dermaßen gleichgültig erlebt und diese unbekannte Seite seines Freundes machte ihm wirklich Angst.  
  
~  
  
"So. Mehr kann ich nicht tun." Dumbledore trat zurück und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Draco das Vergnügen, den Schulleiter am Ende seiner Kräfte zu erleben.  
  
"Aber ich habe diese verdammte Kette immer noch um! Was ist, wenn Sie sich geirrt haben und der Zauber ‚nicht' gebrochen ist? Muss ich dann befürchten, dass ich den morgigen Tag nicht erlebe?!"  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung sah Draco in Dumbledores Augen ein belustigtes Funkeln. "Scheint so, als hätte Mr. Malfoy sich nicht geändert."  
  
"Sehr witzig," murmelte Draco, allerdings so leise, dass die anderen beiden ihn nicht hörten. Laut fragte er: "Und was genau geschieht jetzt mit dieser Kette?"  
  
"Sie werden sie weiterhin tragen müssen. Der einzige, der diese Kette lösen kann, ist derjenige, der Sie Ihnen umgelegt hat." erklärte Dumbledore dem entsetzen Jungen mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
"Aber..." Hilflos sah Draco zu Snape hinüber, der ihm beruhigend zulächelte. "Soll das heißen, ich kann dieses verdammte Ding nicht ablegen? Ist das ein Scherz?!"  
  
"Es kann dir nichts passieren, Draco. Die Kette ist jetzt harmlos." warf Dumbledore ein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Ich werde später noch einmal vorbeikommen. Du solltest ein wenig schlafen."  
  
Kaum hatte Dumbledore die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, warf Draco sich in Snapes Arme. "Shhh...nicht aufregen! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
  
Snape warf noch einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte und dem Jungen immer und immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Draco! Wirklich! Die Kette ist jetzt völlig harmlos. Nur ein nettes Schmuckstück. Kein Grund zur Panik! Also reiß dich ein wenig zusammen!" Snape löste sich von Draco und legte dem verstörten Jungen eine Hand unters Kinn. Als er die schlecht verhohlene Panik in den sturmgrauen Augen seines Schützlings sah, wurde er weich. "Schon gut! Bei mir mußt du nicht stark sein."  
  
"Ich weiß, Sev. Ich weiß!" Draco kuschelte sich in Snapes Arme und überhörte dabei völlig das leise Knacken des Türschlosses. Erst als er fühlte, wie Snapes Körper sich versteifte, öffnete er die Augen.  
  
Im Türrahmen standen Potter und Weasley, beide fassungslos und zu schockiert um sich zu bewegen.   
  
Dann schnaubte Ron verächtlich durch die Nase. Seine Augen sagten deutlicher als alles andere: Ich habe es immer gewußt! Das ist der Grund warum Snape das Frettchen den anderen vorzieht.  
  
Draco presste wütend die Lippen zusammen und löste sich langsam aus Snapes Armen. "Was wollt ihr hier? Merkt ihr nicht das ihr stört?!"  
  
Snape konnte innerlich nur noch den Kopf schütteln, als er seinen Schützling dabei beobachtete, wie er den anderen gekonnt Stärke vorspielte, wo keine war und so tat, als sei sein Herz härter als die Steinmauern, aus denen das Schloss gebaut war.   
  
"Laßt euch nicht stören. Wir waren gar nicht da." Mit diesen Worten drehte der schwarzhaarige Junge sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte hinaus, seinen verdutzten Freund hinter sich herziehend.  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore musste zugeben, dass er selten so erschöpft gewesen war, wie in diesem Augenblick und es gab eigentlich nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken, der seinem Kopf Platz hatte. Endlich wieder ausschlafen. Leider hatte er zuerst noch eine unangenehme Pflicht zu erfüllen.  
  
"Dann kommen Sie mal mit, Poppy." Der Schulleiter führte die Krankenschwester in sein Büro und wartete, bis sie Platz genommen hatte, bevor er sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen gründlich betrachtete.   
  
In all den Jahren, in denen er die Krankenschwester nun schon kannte, hatte er sie niemals anders erlebt als kompetent und jederzeit Herr der Lage. Aber nun schien bot sich ihm ein Anblick mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte.  
  
"Wo waren Sie denn gestern Nacht, Poppy? Gab es einen Notfall?!"   
  
Die Krankenschwester tupfte ihre verweinten Augen mit einem Taschentuch ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, was der Schulleiter nicht über die Vorgänge in seiner Schule wusste und daher zog sie es gar nicht erst in Erwägung, ihm etwas vorzulügen.  
  
"Ich war nicht im Schloss, Albus." gestand sie schließlich leise und schneuzte sich rasch die Nase. "Ich habe meine Pflichten als Krankenschwester sträflich vernachlässigt und es gibt nichts, was ich als Entschuldigung anführen könnte. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Darf ich dann fragen, wo Sie gestern nacht waren?"   
  
"Ich...muss ich das beantworten?!" Madam Pomfrey klang dermaßen verzweifelt, dass der Schulleiter Mitleid mit ihr verspürte. Doch leider konnte er die Angelegenheit nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ihre Pflichtverletzung hatte einen seiner Schüler in Gefahr gebracht und das mindeste was er verlangen konnte war eine umfassende Erklärung.  
  
"Sie wissen ebenso gut wie ich, dass Sie mir antworten ‚sollten'. Sie können natürlich ablehnen, aber dann würde die ganze Sache noch unangenehmer werden als sie ohnehin schon ist."  
  
"Nun gut." Die Krankenschwester atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann erklärte sie mit fester Stimme: "Ich war bei Hagrid."  
  
~  
  
Bei diesem kalten Kommentar, so untypisch für Potter, zog Snape überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Anscheinend hatte er in den letzten Tagen etwas entscheidendes verpaßt. Der Junge hatte so eifersüchtig geklungen, dass dem Professor unwillkürlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
  
"Was war das denn?!" Draco klang eindeutig verwirrt und lenkte damit Snape von seinem Unbehagen ab. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er den Jungen ansah. So clever Draco normalerweise war, gab es doch immer noch einige Dinge, in denen er eindeutig zu naiv war.  
  
"Hast du es denn noch nicht bemerkt? Potter ist in dich verliebt."  
  
Draco blinzelte ungläubig. "Das ist ein Scherz, oder?!"  
  
Snape seufzte und bemitleidete sich für einen Augenblick selbst. Warum bekam immer er diese undankbaren Aufgaben? "Mir ist es vorher auch nicht aufgefallen, aber gerade eben war es eindeutig. Potter war eifersüchtig. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen und seine Stimme... Ich würde sagen, er meint es ernst."  
  
Dracos Hand schloß sich beinahe schmerzhaft um Snapes Arm und der Professor hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Draco von Potters Gefühlen zu erzählen war keine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Aber gesagt war gesagt. Vielleicht war es besser so, auch wenn Draco sich durch diesen neuen Aspekt überfordert fühlte.  
  
Noch einen Verehrer konnte Draco im Augenblick am allerwenigsten brauchen und allein der Gedanke, dass es außer diesem Verrückten noch jemanden gab, der hinter ihm her war, brachte ihn wahrscheinlich an den Rand einer Panik.  
  
"Vergiß es einfach. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich geirrt. Ich vermute eher, dass Potter dich bemitleidet und nur ‚glaubt', dass er dich liebt. Sollte das der Fall sein, wird sich die Lage bald wieder normalisieren."  
  
"Bestimmt," stimmte Draco zu, klang aber nicht so recht überzeugt. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er so blind gewesen war und Harrys Gefühle nicht von Anfang an richtig eingeordnet hatte. Moment mal...wann war aus Potter denn ganz selbstverständlich Harry geworden?  
  
"Ich werde mit ihm reden."  
  
"Nein, nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du dich einmischst. Das muss ich ganz allein klären."  
  
Snape nickte bei diesen Worten seinem Schützling kurz zu. Draco wollte die Sache selbst regeln. Nun gut. Es war ihm recht, aber sollte Potter Draco auch nur das kleinste Haar krümmen, würde der Junge sich wünschen, niemals einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt zu haben.  
  
"Ob er mit Dumbledore sprechen wird? Wegen...wegen vorhin?"   
  
Der Professor zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen und selbst wenn? Seit wann ist es denn verboten, seinen Patensohn in den Arm zu nehmen?!"  
  
"Dumbledore wird ausrasten, weil du ihm niemals davon erzählt hast." Draco schmunzelte bei den Gedanken an das wütende Gesicht, dass der Schulleiter bei dieser Enthüllung machen würde.  
  
"Ich bin nicht verpflichtet, meine verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen für alle Welt offen darzulegen. Da kann auch Dumbledore nichts dran ändern. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Ich habe gleich eine Gruppe Erstkläßler, die mein Labor in Trümmer legen, wenn ich mich verspäte." Snape eilte hinaus, absichtlich nicht zurückblickend, so gern er es auch getan hätte.  
  
~  
  
tbc 


	13. Teil 13

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Kein Geld, kein Ruhm.   
  
Musste der Story erst einmal einen Stoß in Richtung Harry/Draco verpassen. Hatte ich bisher ein wenig vernachlässigt. Hoffe, Erklärung klingt realistisch. Tja, diesmal keine Hinweise, da ich in diesem Kapitel mehr auf die Beziehungen zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren eingegangen bin. Wird aber ab dem nächsten oder spätestens ab dem übernächsten wieder anders.   
  
~  
  
Promise 13  
  
~  
  
"Du mußt Dumbledore davon erzählen, Harry! Er muss davon erfahren!" Ron war nicht von der Seite seines Freundes gewichen, während dieser ohne Anzuhalten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindor Turmes gerannt war.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, Ron." Harry hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa und starrte ins Nichts. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die unglaubliche Szene, über die er so unvermittelt gestolpert war. Draco hatte so vertrauensvoll ausgesehen, so als sei Snape der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben.   
  
Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei der Erinnerung an die Vertrautheit, die zwischen den beiden so eindeutig war. Wie lange mochte es schon...nein. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Es tat zu weh.  
  
"Wäre es anders herum und Malfoy hätte dich mit einem Lehrer erwischt, glaubst du nicht, er wäre jetzt bereits bei Dumbledore und würde dich anschwärzen? Du ‚musst' es ihm sagen. Das bist du den anderen Schülern schuldig. Snape darf mit diesem Verhalten nicht durchkommen."  
  
"Ron, ich kann jetzt nicht!" Harry fühlte sich furchtbar. Einerseits stimmte er seinem Freund zu. Was da zwischen Snape und Draco zu laufen schien, war absolut unmöglich, widersprach allen Schulregeln und es widerte ihn an. Wie konnte Draco Gefühle für einen Mann entwickeln, der alt genug war, sein Vater zu sein? Andererseits...warum machte es ihm etwas aus? Konnte es ihm nicht völlig egal sein, wem Draco sich an den Hals warf?  
  
"Aber Harry! Wenn du es nicht tust, dann mach ich es!"  
  
"ICH SAGTE, JETZT NICHT!!!" brüllte Harry seinen völlig verstörten Freund an und rannte hinaus. So durcheinander war er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gewesen und am liebsten hätte er sich irgendwo verkrochen, doch er war nicht umsonst in Gryffindor einsortiert worden. Noch nie zuvor war er einem Problem ausgewichen und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.   
  
Es hatte lange gedauert bis es ihm klar wurde und es hatte den Anblick von Draco in Snapes Armen gebraucht, um es ihm klar zu machen, aber er konnte sich nicht länger selbst etwas vormachen. Er liebte Draco. Nicht Mitleid, nicht Sorge. Er liebte ihn und er würde den Teufel tun und einfach beiseite treten und Snape das Feld überlassen.  
  
Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Krankenstation.  
  
~  
  
"Hallo, Draco!"  
  
Draco wandte sich erstaunt in Richtung Tür, für einen Augenblick sicher, unter Halluzinationen zu leiden. Aber nein, er hatte richtig gehört. Im Türrahmen standen Crabbe und Goyle, die sich langsam neben seinem Bett niederließen, als sie feststellten, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?!" Draco wusste nicht, ob er wütend war oder sich freuen sollte. Seit mehreren Wochen war er nun schon im Krankenflügel untergebracht, doch nie zuvor waren seine sogenannten Freunde aufgetaucht. Warum also jetzt?  
  
"Wir wollten nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Wir machen uns Sorgen." Crabbe, immer schon der redefreudigere von beiden, brachte diese Worte so überzeugend heraus, als glaube er sie wirklich. Vielleicht war es auch so.  
  
"Das fällt euch ja wirklich früh ein! Ich bin nicht erst seit gestern hier, wißt ihr!" konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen, mit kalter Stimme zu bemerken.   
  
"Schon, aber seit gestern..." Goyle brach hastig ab, als Crabbe ihm heftig den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte. Doch es war zu spät. Dracos Augen verengten sich bedrohlich.  
  
"Was ist seit gestern?"  
  
"Ich...wir...also..." Goyle lief tiefrot an, als Dracos Augen sich in seine bohrten. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, sein Blick irrte hilfesuchend zu Crabbe, doch dieser war einfach viel zu froh, nicht selbst im Mittelpunkt von Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, um sich freiwillig einzumischen.   
  
"Goyle, wenn du mir nicht innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden glaubhaft erklären kannst, warum meine sogenannten Freunde mich im Stich gelassen haben, könnt ihr auf der Stelle wieder verschwinden."  
  
"Es war doch nur...wir haben so viele Gerüchte gehört..." Wenn Goyle sich einmal zum Sprechen entschlossen hatte, war er kaum noch zu bremsen. "Wir wußten doch nicht, wessen Schuld das ganze war! Ich meine, nachdem dein Vater dir verziehen hat und unsere Eltern sicher waren, dass es sich lohnt, mit dir befreundet zu sein...deswegen sind wir jetzt ja hier."  
  
Endlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Draco brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand. "Raus. Verschwindet."  
  
"Aber Draco! Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen!" Goyle war manchmal von wirklich erschreckender Naivität. Crabbe, ein wenig klüger als sein Freund, deutete das wütende Funkeln in Dracos Augen richtig und zog seinen Freund am Ärmel.  
  
"Ich will, dass ihr geht. Sofort. Und kommt bloß nicht wieder!" Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch zusammenreißen konnte. Er hatte sich niemals große Illusionen über seine Freunde gemacht, aber erst jetzt war ihm bewußt geworden, wie sehr selbst seine Freunde von seinem Vater abhingen. Erst als sicher war, dass Lucius seinem Sohn keine Vorwürfe machte, trauten sie sich, die ‚Freundschaft' wiederaufleben zu lassen.  
  
"Aber die anderen wollten dich morgen..."  
  
"RAUS!"  
  
Crabbe schnappte sich Goyle und die beiden stürmten hinaus. Draco sah ihnen regungslos nach. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass man selbst nicht zählte, dass es nur der Respekt vor seinem Vater war, den die anderen an seine Seite brachte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wirklich allein.  
  
~  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"Hagrid."  
  
Dumbledore blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt, dann fragte er vorsichtig: "Und warum sind Sie mitten in der Nacht zu Hagrid gegangen?"  
  
"Weil...ich...wir haben uns angefreundet in der letzten Zeit." Madam Pomfrey wurde ein wenig rot, als sie dem Schulleiter ihr Herz ausschüttete. "Vor einigen Monaten hatte Hagrid es geschafft, sich den Arm zu brechen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ihm dieses Kunststück gelungen ist, aber er kam in die Krankenstation. Wir haben uns zum ersten Mal wirklich miteinander unterhalten und dabei haben wir festgestellt, dass wir uns gut verstehen."  
  
"Das heißt also...?" Dumbledore war sich nicht so sicher, ob er die Krankenschwester auf die möglichen Probleme hinweisen sollte, die bei einer Beziehung zu einem Halbriesen unvermeidlich waren.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schüttelte rasch den Kopf, hatte sie doch den Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters richtig gedeutet. "Oh nein, so ist es ganz und gar nicht! Wir sind doch nicht...wir haben doch keine Beziehung! Wir sind einfach nur gute Freunde!"  
  
Dumbledore zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Blick fragte klar und deutlich: und einen guten Freund besucht man mitten in der Nacht? Aber er drang nicht weiter in die Krankenschwester.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Poppy! Aber Sie müssen sich klarmachen, dass Sie solche Ausflüge in der nächsten Zeit lassen sollten!"  
  
"Ich weiß. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" Madam Pomfrey wartete auf das verabschiedende Nicken ihres Vorgesetzen, bevor sie rasch dessen Büro verließ.  
  
~  
  
Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob er den neu gewonnenen Frieden mit Harry schon wieder aufs Spiel setzen sollte, aber er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, was er gerade mit angesehen hatte.  
  
"Willkommen, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore schien kein bisschen überrascht, ihn so bald schon wiederzusehen. Statt dessen sah er ihn nur aufmunternd an. "Sie wollen mir etwas erzählen?"  
  
"Ja." Ron räusperte sich unbehaglich und sprudelte hastig alles hervor, was er gesehen hatte. sekundenlang herrschte Schweigen in dem Büro, dann nickte Dumbledore langsam.  
  
"Danke, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde mich der Angelegenheit annehmen." Dumbledore sah dem rothaarigen Jungen nach, als dieser den Raum verließ und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er überhaupt noch wusste, was in seiner Schule so vor sich ging.  
  
~  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Draco fuhr gereizt herum. Fast rechnete er damit, dass Goyle und Crabbe wieder zurückgekommen waren, doch statt dessen sah er sich Harry gegenüber, der fast ebenso wütend schien wie er selbst.  
  
"Wir müssen reden," stellte Harry fest und schloß die Tür hinter sich.   
  
"Tatsächlich, Potter?" Draco hatte endgültig genug. Nicht nur, dass die letzten Wochen eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen waren, der heutige Tag hatte alles bisher dagewesene in den Schatten gestellt. Und jetzt wollte Potter mit ihm über etwas sprechen, was ihn absolut nichts anging. Es reichte ihm. "Verschwinde! Ich will nicht mit dir reden!"  
  
"Warum bist du so vertraut mit Snape?!"  
  
"Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Du bist nicht mein Freund, also geht es dich nichts an!"  
  
Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Er wartete eindeutig auf Antwort.  
  
"Bist du taub, Potter? Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will nicht mit dir reden!" Draco verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld.  
  
"Du ‚wirst' mit mir reden!" war alles, was Harry dazu sagte, Dracos Wutausbruch einfach übergehend.  
  
Draco musste zugeben, dass Potter ein wenig beängstigend wirkte, wie er so vor ihm stand, grüne Augen voller kalter Wut und...Eifersucht? Anscheinend hatte Snape recht gehabt.  
  
"Also schön. Was willst du, Potter?! Aber mach es kurz! Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für moralische Vorhaltungen!"  
  
"Keine Vorhaltungen. Ich möchte dir nur etwas sagen, was du unbedingt wissen solltest."  
  
Draco starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen schockiert an, als dieser sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte und ihn unverwandt anstarrte.   
  
"Was soll denn das jetzt?" Draco schluckte nervös, unter Harrys direktem Blick unruhig werdend. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, dann plötzlich fand er sich in Harrys Armen wieder und ein warmer Mund presste sich auf seinen. Kaum ließ Harry von ihm ab, versuchte er verzweifelt, sich loszureißen.  
  
"Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Potter? Bist du jetzt übergeschnappt? Lass mich los!"  
  
"Nein." Zu Dracos Entsetzen umklammerte Harry seine Schultern mit beiden Händen, ihm keinen Ausweg lassend. Grüne Augen trafen graue, hielten einander ohne zu blinzeln stand. "Auch wenn du dich für Snape entscheiden solltest, ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt. Ich liebe dich, Draco."  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Draco, ich liebe dich!" Harry stellte fest, dass es unglaublich gut tat, seinen Gefühlen endlich Luft zu machen. Prüfend sah er Draco an, der nicht so recht zu begreifen schien, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht war noch eine Spur bleicher geworden und seine Lippen zitterten beinahe unkontrollierbar.  
  
"Lass mich los." Draco flüsterte beinahe und diesmal gehorchte Harry der leisen Bitte. "Bitte geh jetzt, Potter."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Geh. Ich...ich muss nachdenken." Draco sah ihn nicht an, traute sich nicht zu, seine Gefühle im Griff zu haben, fürchtete, vor dem anderen zusammenzubrechen.  
  
"Natürlich." Harry zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich für einen Augenblick müde dagegen. Das Hochgefühl, das er eben noch verspürt hatte, war verflogen und hatte einer dumpfen Angst Platz gemacht. Was, wenn er alles ruiniert hatte? Was war, wenn Draco ihn nicht wollte? Deprimiert machte er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
  
~tbc~ 


	14. Teil 14

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Seufz.  
  
Ich beeil mich ja! Ganz ehrlich! (sich versteckt und aufs nicht entdeckt werden hofft). Allmählich bekomme ich Angst vor dieser Story. Sie entwickelt sich von allein. Meistens bin ich am Ende von Kapitel völlig überrascht von dem, was ich geschrieben habe. Naja, solange ich da rauskomme, wo ich hinwollte...  
  
Was nun den Täter angeht, in diesem Kapitel wieder keine Hinweise. Außer diesem einen: Ausklammern könnt ihr auf jeden Fall Hagrid, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Ursprünglich hatte ich geplant, die Story im vierten Jahr spielen zu lassen und dann Moody als den Täter zu präsentieren, doch davon bin ich nach einigen Kapiteln wieder abgekommen. Der war's also auch nicht. Hm...einige von euch waren schon sehr dicht dran (grins). ^_~  
  
(Damit habe ich eigentlich schon alles verraten, aber lest es trotzdem, denn wer weiß, vielleicht schlägt die Story mir beim Schreiben wieder einmal ein Schnippchen.) Also: Seid vorsichtig und fallt nicht durch doppelte Böden.  
  
#+#   
  
Promise 14  
  
#+#  
  
"Wie schön, dass Sie uns doch noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Potter! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Ihnen meine Stunde einen Besuch wert ist." Snape schien in Hochform zu sein, wie man seinen ätzenden Kommentaren entnehmen konnte, mit der er die Ankunft seines Schülers begrüßte.  
  
Harry beschränkte sich darauf, seinem Professor einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermine fallen, die ihn verwundert und leicht strafend anblickte.  
  
"Wo warst du denn? Und wo ist Ron?" flüsterte das braunhaarige Mädchen leise, doch Harry starrte stur geradeaus. Seine Augen fixierten seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, dem es allmählich unter Harrys unbeweglichem Starren unbehaglich wurde.  
  
"Ist irgendetwas, Potter? Wenn nicht, dann unterlassen Sie auf der Stelle dieses impertinente Verhalten!" fuhr Snape den Jungen schließlich wütend an.  
  
"Nein, Sir. Alles in Ordnung." Harry gestattete sich ein freudloses Lächeln. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum er sich auf einmal mit Snape anlegen wollte. Irgendwie ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Sinn, was er in der Krankenstation mitangesehen hatte und obwohl er sich immer sagte, dass er keinerlei Recht hatte, über die beiden zu urteilen, gab es da immer noch diese kleine Stimme in seinem Herzen, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ und ihn immer wieder dazu anstachelte, sein Wissen dem Lehrer gegenüber auszuspielen. Es gefiel ihm einfach zu gut, wie Snape sich unter seinem Blick regelrecht wand.  
  
"Potter...!" verlor Snape endgültig die Geduld, als der Junge einfach nicht damit aufhören wollte, ihn anzustarren, doch er kam nicht weiter, denn in diesem Augenblick spazierte Ron in den Klassenraum, vor Selbstzufriedenheit beinahe strahlend.  
  
"Weasley! Wo waren Sie?!"  
  
"Bei Professor Dumbledore, der Sie im Übrigen unverzüglich zu sprechen wünscht," stellte Ron fest und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leicht boshafter Ton in seine Stimme schlich. An dem gefährlichen Glühen in Snapes Augen konnte er sehen, dass der Professor wusste, worum es ging.  
  
Snape wollte darauf antworten, überlegte es sich aber im letzten Augenblick anders. Mit einem "Niemand rührt etwas an, bis ich wieder da bin!" rauschte er hinaus.  
  
#+#  
  
Draco hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett in der Krankenstation und starrte seit Stunden schon aus dem Fenster. Seit Harry ihn mit seinem plötzlichen Geständnis völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, konnte er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
Harry Potter liebte ihn. Für Draco war dies unbegreiflich. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen, hatten mitunter sogar alles getan, um den anderen in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und jetzt das.   
  
Seufzend warf Draco sich in die Kissen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Gab es so etwas wie Liebe überhaupt? Seine Eltern liebten ihn, das wusste er. Und Pansy schwärmte zumindest für ihn. Soviel hatte sie ihm bereits eingestanden. Und er? Liebte er sie auch? Was war denn überhaupt Liebe? Müsste er sich durch Potters Interesse denn nicht wenigstens geschmeichelt fühlen? Oder zumindest innerlich frohlocken, weil sein Feind ihm wundervolles Material für eine Erpressung gegeben hatte? Doch da war nichts. Es schien fast, als sei er innerlich tot. Lag es vielleicht an diesem Mann der ihm die Unschuld genommen hatte? Manchmal fühlte sich Draco, als hätte der Mann ihn ausgesaugt, als hätte er alles, was ihn früher ausmachte aus ihm herausgesaugt und . Er hatte sich genommen was er wollte und alles war blieb war...nichts.  
  
Weinend vergrub Draco den Kopf in den Kissen, als er sich die Wahrheit eingestand. Er war nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle, in der Liebe keinen Platz mehr hatte. Sein Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen und auf einmal wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er würde niemals in der Lage sein, diese Leere aufzufüllen, da war es schon besser, alles zu beenden.  
  
#+#  
  
"Ah, Severus! Kommen Sie herein! Setzen Sie sich!" Albus Dumbledore wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und musterte seinen Kollegen nachdenklich. Er konnte mehr als deutlich sehen, was dem jüngeren Mann im Kopf herumging. Warum war er hier? War etwas geschehen? All diese unausgesprochenen Fragen ließen sich deutlich an seinem Gesicht ablesen.  
  
"Sie haben mich aus meiner Klasse holen lassen, also schätze ich, dass es sich um etwas wichtiges handeln muss," stellte Snape schließlich fest und klopfte leicht mit den Fingerspitzen auf seinen Oberschenkel. Als er Dumbledores missbilligenden Blick bemerkte, stellte er das Klopfen ein.  
  
"Ich hatte vorhin ein kurzes Gespräch mit einem Schüler, der mir etwas berichtet hat, was mich ein wenig...beunruhigt hat." Als Snape etwas sagen wollte, hob Dumbledore abwehrend die Hand und sprach weiter. "Es ist mir zugetragen worden, dass Sie unter Umständen eine...wie soll ich sagen...Beziehung zu einem Ihrer Schüler unterhalten, die nicht ganz...korrekt ist."  
  
Dumbledore war sichtlich in Verlegenheit und ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er immer wieder über seinen Bart strich. Nun war es an Snape, ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zuzuwerfen und der Schulleiter spürte, wie er allmählich die Geduld verlor. In den letzten Wochen war so viel passiert, dass er sich schon fragte, ob er überhaupt noch über seine eigene Schule Bescheid wusste und nun dies.  
  
"Dafür gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund." Snape entschloss sich, mit dem Versteckspiel aufzuhören und Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es brachte ihm nur eine kurzfristige Erleichterung, wenn er den Schulleiter weiterhin zappeln ließ und obendrein war es, um ehrlich zu sein, ziemlich kindisch. "Draco ist mein Patensohn, Albus."  
  
Einige Sekunden lang sagte der Schulleiter gar nichts, dann entschlüpfte ihm ein leises ‚oh', dem Snape mühelos entnehmen konnte, wie peinlich seinem Vorgesetzten die ganze Angelegenheit war. Rasch versuchte er, dem älteren Zauberer eine Brücke zu bauen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht früher davon berichtet habe, Albus. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass die anderen Kinder Draco vorwerfen, ich würde ihn bevorzugen. Sicherlich liebe ich meinen Patensohn, aber dennoch sind seine guten Noten in Zaubertränke gerechtfertigt. Er hat Talent für dieses Fach."  
  
"Severus, es freut mich, dass meine Sorge unbegründet war, aber dennoch zeugt es von nicht vorhandenem Vertrauen, dass Sie mir diese Information vorenthalten haben. Gerade Sie sollten doch wissen, dass ich mir anvertraute Geheimnisse nicht einfach ausplaudere." Dumbledore war enttäuscht und zeigte dies auch. Dieser Vertrauensbruch schmerzte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte, doch Snape hatte es auch so verstanden. Zerknirscht entschuldigte er sich nochmals, bevor er die Frage anbrachte, die ihn schon seit Tagen beschäftigte. Solch eine günstige Gelegenheit kam vielleicht nicht so schnell wieder.  
  
"Haben Sie schon neue Erkenntnisse, was Dracos Vergewaltiger angeht?" Als der Schulleiter den Kopf schüttelte, brachte Snape den Vorschlag an, den er seit einiger Zeit in Gedanken hin und her wälzte. "Ich kann nicht länger tatenlos herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass er wieder zuschlägt. Warum stellen wir ihm nicht einfach eine Falle?"  
  
"Mit Draco als Köder? Nein, Severus. Das ist viel zu riskant!" wehrte Dumbledore hastig ab, doch der andere schnaubte nur verächtlich.  
  
"Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, Albus! Hören Sie meinen Plan doch bis zum Ende an! Ich bin sicher, Sie werden einsehen, dass es keine bessere Möglichkeit gibt, den Täter zu überführen!"  
  
#+#  
  
"Was hast du getan?!" Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch, bis er sicher war, seinen besten Freund nicht schon wieder vor all ihren Klassenkameraden niederzuschlagen, dann wiederholte er die Frage noch einmal.  
  
"Ich? Ich habe nur für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt." Ron erwiderte Harrys Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ließ sich genüßlich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. "Wenn du erst länger darüber nachdenkst, dann wirst du einsehen, dass ich recht habe."  
  
"Tatsächlich?!" Harry ballte unter dem Tisch die Fäuste. Er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen. Wie konnte Ron es wagen, sich einzumischen? Wie konnte er glauben, er habe das Recht, sich einzumischen? Aber war er selbst denn anders? Hatte er nicht selbst eben noch versucht, seinem Lehrer das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen, eben weil er dessen Nähe zu Draco mißbilligte? Nein. So war es nicht. Er wollte doch nur...Gerechtigkeit? ‚Sei ehrlich, Harry.' Ermahnte er sich selbst. Er mißbilligte nicht nur ihre Vertrautheit, nein er wollte an Snapes Stelle sein, wollte derjenige sein, der Draco in die Arme nahm und tröstete und vor allem Unheil beschützte.  
  
"Natürlich, Harry! Du wirst schon sehen, wenn Dumbledore erst mit Snape fertig ist, werden wir den schleimigen..." Ron unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.  
  
Langsam drehte Harry sich um und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Snape. Der Professor lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen.   
  
"Bravo." Snape klatschte freudlos in die Hände. "Wirklich hervorragend, Weasley. Darf ich annehmen, dass ich Ihnen meinen ungeplanten Besuch bei Professor Dumbledore verdanke?"  
  
Totenstille legte sich über die Klasse, als alle gespannt auf Rons Antwort warteten. Zwar wusste niemand, worum es überhaupt ging, aber dies versprach sehr interessant zu werden.  
  
"Allerdings."  
  
Snapes Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen. Mut hatte er, das musste er Weasley zugestehen. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nicht davor zurückgeschreckt war, seinen Lehrer anzuschwärzen. Und das ohne konkreten Beweis.  
  
"Raus. Alle. Ich will mit Weasley allein reden."  
  
Zum wiederholten Mal verließ die Klasse überstürzt ihren Unterricht. Keiner von ihnen wollte Snape noch mehr reizen, denn das der dunkelhaarige Lehrer kurz davor stand, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, ließ sich überdeutlich an seinem finsteren Gesicht ablesen.  
  
Keiner seiner Mitschüler wagte es, ihm auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen und auch Harry eilte an ihm vorbei, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Kaum fiel die Tür ins Schloss, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, dann ging ein Unwetter über ihn nieder, das er nie wieder vergessen würde.  
  
#+#  
  
Harry folgte seinen Freunden bis zur Tür der Großen Halle, dann entschloß er sich aus einer Laune heraus gegen ein Mittagessen.  
  
"Bist du sicher? Du solltest Mahlzeiten nicht unüberlegt auslassen. Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass es der Konzentration förderlich ist, wenn..."  
  
"Hermine, bitte!" Harry unterbrach seine Freundin rasch und lächelte gequält. "Ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber ich habe einfach keinen Hunger. Ich werde ein wenig Fliegen, das ist das einzige, was mich ablenkt."  
  
"Wenn du meinst." Hermine vergrub ihre Nase wieder in ihr Buch und ließ Harry allein, der sich rasch auf den Weg machte, um seinen Besen zu holen.   
  
Minuten später schwebte er durch die Luft und betrachtete das Schloss von oben. Es sah interessant aus, viel kleiner als sonst. Harry lenkte seinen Besen zur Westseite und umrundete so das Schloss langsam. Auf einmal erregte eine kleine Gestalt in einem der Turmfenster seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
War das nicht...? Zu Tode erschrocken legte Harry einen Blitzstart hin und hetzte dem Fenster entgegen. ‚Lass mich rechtzeitig da sein,' war alles, was er noch denken konnte, als er sich dicht auf den Stiel seines Besens presste und in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug ging.  
  
#+#  
  
Draco schloß die Tür zur Krankenstation und wanderte zielstrebig den Gang hinunter. Bis zu seinem Ziel war es nicht weit und als der Junge schließlich den Aufgang zum Turm erreichte, stieg er rasch hinauf.  
  
Er hatte Glück. Es war gerade Zeit zum Mittagessen und so hatte er den Turm für sich allein. Noch einmal sah er sich um, dann näherte er sich einem der Fenster und stieg die Flügel weit auf. Vor seinen Augen breitete sich der Verbotene Wald aus und der Anblick ließ die gerade verdrängten Erinnerungen wieder in seine Gedanken strömen.  
  
Es ging nicht mehr, er wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr spüren, wollte endlich wieder frei sein.  
  
Entschlossen setzte er sich auf das Fensterbrett, dann stand er auf. Es war so einfach. Warum war ihm dies nicht schon früher eingefallen?  
  
Langsam breitete er die Arme aus und schloß die Augen, dann ließ er sich einfach nach vorne fallen.  
  
~tbc~ 


	15. Teil 15

Disclaimer: Nicht mir...schade eigentlich...  
  
So lang hat's diesmal gar nicht gedauert mit dem Update (sich selbst wundert). Was aber daran lag, dass ich ausnahmsweise Ideen hatte. Zwar leider nicht für dieses Kapitel, sondern erst für das nächste, aber ich musste ja etwas dazwischenschreiben, sonst hättet ihr den Anschluß verpasst. Dieses Chappi ist also mal wieder ein kleiner Lückenfüller, aber bei Näherer Betrachtung ist es gar nicht soooo schlecht... Snape ist vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben dargestellt, aber mir war so danach. Seht es mir bitte nach. Draco und Harry? Was soll ich sagen, lasst euch überraschen.  
  
Im Übrigen weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie viel Kapitel es insgesamt werden. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann wollte ich das ganze eigentlich schon lange beendet haben... (hüstel). Aber so ist das immer. Ich fange an zu schreiben und dann kann ich irgendwie nicht mehr aufhören, weil die Geschichten ein Eigenleben entwickeln, auf das ich keinen Einfluß habe.  
  
@Kurt: Mein Alter? (lacht). Was soll ich dazu sagen? Nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis wäre... ratet doch einfach. (Vielleicht bin ich ja eine sechzigjährige Oma, mit grauen Haaren und Pudellocken?) Wer will, kann ja mal in meine Bio schauen...da gibt's was zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtet.  
  
Und jetzt...viel Spaß...  
  
#+#  
  
Promise 15  
  
#+#  
  
"Woher nehmen Sie sich das Recht, mich bei Professor Dumbledore anzuzeigen?" Snape musste wirklich an sich halten, um nicht all seine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen und einen Schüler tätlich anzugreifen. Auch wenn es noch so schwierig war, er würde sich nicht hinreißen lassen.  
  
"Welches Recht ich habe? Nun, es dürfte wohl klar sein, dass jeder verantwortungsbewußte Schüler Sie für ihn Verhalten angezeigt hätte. Schade nur, dass wir nicht früher dahinter gekommen sind, warum Sie Draco den anderen vorziehen."  
  
‚Ich werde mich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm sein großes Mundwerk mit einem Kinnhaken zu stopfen. Nein, das werde ich nicht, auch wenn ich es gerne möchte.' Snape kämpfte um Fassung und behielt knapp die Oberhand über sein überschäumendes Temperament.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Sie haben durch Ihr Verhalten nicht nur mich, sondern auch Draco und vor allen Dingen Professor Dumbledore in Verlegenheit gebracht. Ich schlage vor, Sie entschuldigen sich für Ihr voreiliges Verhalten..."  
  
"Entschuldigen?!" Rons Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Entrüstung. "Wofür? Das ich endlich dahinter gekommen bin, was für ein Mensch Sie wirklich sind?"  
  
‚Schenk mir Kraft, oh Herr oder ich werde ihm ‚wirklich' weh tun...' Snape presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie noch nicht bluteten und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. ‚Ich bin völlig ruhig, ich bin entspannt. Nichts regt mich auf...'  
  
"Hat Professor Dumbledore Sie suspendiert? Oder ist es Ihnen wieder einmal gelungen, sich herauszureden?"  
  
Es reichte. "MR. WEASLEY!!!!!"  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Ron zurück, als Snape mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch schlug und aus seinem Stuhl hochfuhr.  
  
"Ich sage es jetzt nur ein einziges Mal, Mr. Weasley und ich möchte, dass Sie mir genau zuhören. Draco Malfoy hat es in den letzten Wochen sehr schwer gehabt und wenn ich meinen Patensohn in den Arm nehmen will, dann habe ich alles Recht der Welt, ihn zu trösten, wenn mir danach ist. Wenn es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, gibt es hier in Hogwarts einen Verrückten, der meinen Patensohn seit Monaten verfolgt und alles tut, um ihn in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Können Sie sich auch nur Ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man vergewaltigt und geschlagen wird? Und dann kommt jemand, der Ihnen Gemeinheiten an den Kopf wirft und Ihnen zu verstehen gibt, dass alles Ihre eigene Schuld ist. Das Sie Ihren Peiniger gereizt hätten, dass Sie es gewollt hätten. Wissen Sie, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man von denjenigen, die man für seine Freunde hielt wie Dreck behandelt wird, obwohl man nichts dafür kann? Obwohl man nichts so sehr braucht wie eben diese Freunde, doch man dreht Ihnen den Rücken zu. Und wenn Sie dann jemanden haben, der zu Ihnen hält und Ihnen den Trost bieten kann, den Sie so dringend benötigen, da kommt ein selbstgerechter, unsensibler Zeitgenosse und versucht alles, um Ihnen auch noch diesen letzten Halt zu nehmen. Das nenne ich wirklich Gerechtigkeit, Mr. Weasley und ja, Sie sollten sich entschuldigen. Wenn schon nicht bei mir, dann doch wenigstens bei Draco. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie sehr Sie ihn in der letzten Zeit gehänselt haben, nur weil er Ihnen in der Vergangenheit manchmal das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Dies ist wirklich die billigste Art von Rache, die es gibt!"  
  
Ron starrte seinen Professor immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, nicht sicher, ob er es wagen konnte sich zu bewegen, oder nicht. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Snape über ein wirklich aufbrausendes Temperament verfügte, doch dieser Ausbruch stellte alles bisher da gewesene in den Schatten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er wirklich Angst vor dem, was Snape ihm vielleicht antun konnte, wenn man ihn nur lange genug reizte.  
  
#+#  
  
Das Gefühl zu fallen, tiefer und immer tiefer, war alles, was sein Denken und Fühlen beherrschte. Draco hielt die Augen geschlossen, das Ende seines Falles nicht sehen wollend und es doch herbeisehnend. Endlich frei...  
  
"Uff." Mit einem harten Schlag wurde auf einmal alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst und unwillkürlich klammerte er sich an diesen neuen Fixpunkt, der so unvermittelt aufgetaucht war. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass ihn jemand gerettet hatte. Seine Taille wurde mit festem Griff umklammert, eine leise Stimme murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand, dann ließ sein Retter ihn los und wieder fiel Draco, doch dieses Mal stieß er einen erschrockenen Schrei aus...bis er schließlich kopfüber in einem meterhohen Kissenstapel verschwand.  
  
Hustend und die Federn eines geplatzten Kissens dabei ausspuckend tauchte Draco schließlich aus den Kissen wieder auf. In diesem Augenblick landete sein Retter neben ihm und stieg von seinem Besen.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, Potter! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich zu retten?" Draco klopfte sich wütend die Federn ab. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dich einzumischen?!"  
  
"Und wie kannst du es wagen, dich so einfach davonstehlen zu wollen?" Harry stieß Draco zurück, immer und immer wieder, bis der andere Junge schmerzhaft mit dem Rücken gegen die Schlossmauer stieß. Harry drängte den anderen Jungen in eine Ecke, wollte ihm unter keinen Umständen einen Ausweg zur Flucht lassen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dein Leben wegwerfen zu wollen? Wie kannst du nur so feige sein?"  
  
"Feige? Du nennst mich feige?" Draco war nun ebenso wütend wie sein Gegenüber und stieß nun seinerseits Harry von sich. "Mein Leben geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Potter!"  
  
"Und ob es mich etwas angeht! Ich liebe dich!" schrie Harry zurück und umklammerte Dracos Schultern mit festem Griff. "Ich liebe dich, Draco. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Nicht dich auch noch."  
  
Zu überrascht um irgendetwas zu sagen, ließ Draco es schließlich zu, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung zog und seine Lippen in einem heftigen Kuss gefangen nahm.   
  
"Hmpf...." Draco tat sein bestes, um Harrys Zugriff zu entkommen, doch dieser schob ihn einfach zurück gegen die Mauer und hielt ihn dort fest.  
  
"Du wirst nicht davonlaufen. Du wirst nicht den einfachsten Ausweg wählen und du wirst mich nicht hier zurücklassen. Hast du das verstanden, Draco? Du gehörst zu mir!"  
  
Der blondhaarige Junge starrte ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an und auf einmal fiel Harry auf, wie sich seine Worte für Draco anhören mussten. Besitzergreifend und fordernd und dabei Erinnerungen weckend, die besser verborgen geblieben wären.  
  
"Nein..." Tränen füllten auf einmal die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers und Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Er entschied sich, die Sache frontal anzugehen.  
  
"Draco, hör mich an! Bitte!" Harry löste den Griff um Dracos Schultern nicht einen Augenblick, er spürte genau, dass der Junge dann davonlaufen würde. "Ich liebe dich, Draco. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Was immer dich bedrückt, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich lasse dich niemals allein."  
  
Am Ende seiner kleinen Rede konnte Harry spüren, wie die Anspannung aus Dracos Körper wich. Draco sagte etwas, doch es war so leise, dass er es nicht verstehen konnte. aufmunternd zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und forderte Draco auf, den Satz zu wiederholen.  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ich Angst habe, Potter!" Draco schrie ihm diese Worte urplötzlich entgegen, eine Hände stießen gegen Harry gegen die Brust und Harry, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, stolperte zurück. Auf einmal fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, Draco hockte auf ihm und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein.  
  
"Ist es das, was du wolltest? Wolltest du hören, dass ich Angst habe? Wolltest du mich vor Angst winselnd am Boden sehen? Wenn ja, dann hast du gewonnen Potter!"  
  
Harry packte Dracos Hände, die immer noch auf ihn einschlugen, und hielt diese fest. Dann sah er den anderen Jungen ernst an. Das würde schwieriger werden, als er dachte. All seine Wut, die er in dem Augenblick empfunden hatte, als er sah wie Draco sich davonstehlen wollte, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Geblieben war einzig und allein die Sorge um den anderen und die Hoffnung, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Draco. Wie oft muss ich das noch wiederholen bis du es verstehst?!"  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an, Potter! Wie kannst du mich lieben, wenn ich..." Auf einmal schien die letzte Barriere um Dracos Seele nachzugeben und die Tränen rannen nun ungehindert über seine Wangen. "Wie kannst du mich lieben, nach all dem, was war? Wie kannst du jemanden wie mich auch nur ohne Ekel oder Widerwillen betrachten? Weißt du denn nicht, was...wer...ich bin?"  
  
"Doch, ich weiß ganz genau, wer oder was du bist." Harry legte Draco die Hand auf die Wange und wischte sanft die Tränen beiseite. "Du bist derjenige, den ich immer wollte. Ich war nur so sehr in meiner Arroganz und meiner Selbstsucht gefangen, dass ich niemals bemerkte, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Es musste erst etwas passieren bevor mir klar wurde, wie viel du mir bedeutest."  
  
"Lügner..." flüsterte Draco, doch es klang nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt wie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor und als Harry ihn zu sich herunter zog, ließ er widerstandslos zu, dass dieser ihn in die Arme nahm.  
  
#+#  
  
"Damit wäre wohl alles gesagt." Ron stand langsam auf und versuchte mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung, den er noch zusammenkratzen konnte, einen einigermaßen würdevollen Abgang hinzubekommen.  
  
Snape starrte den Jungen vor sich verächtlich an. "Da muß ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise Recht geben, Mr. Weasley. Damit wäre alles zwischen uns gesagt."  
  
Blaue Augen trafen dunkelbraune und für einen Augenblick gestanden sich beide ihre unverhüllte Abneigung füreinander ein, bevor Snape den Blickkontakt unterbrach und begann, die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, Sie werden verstehen, dass es für mich in Zukunft recht schwierig werden wird, Sie mit der angemessenen Objektivität in Ihren Leistungen zu beurteilen. Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore mögliche Alternativen diskutieren. Und jetzt raus!"  
  
Ron nickte kurz und verließ mit gemessenen Schritten den Raum, auch wenn er am liebsten davongerannt wäre. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloß, unterdrückte er nur mühsam die Regung, sie hinter sich zuzuschmettern. Wie gerne hätte er Snape gesagt, er solle sich zum Teufel scheren, doch er wusste genau, dass er sich dies nicht leisten konnte.  
  
Draco war also Snapes Patensohn... wer hätte das gedacht. Obwohl, so abwegig war es eigentlich gar nicht, bedachte man die Art und Weise, in der Snape den Jungen immer bevorzugt hatte. Wütend presste er die Lippen zusammen. Die Welt war wirklich ungerecht. Warum konnte er nicht auch einen Verwandten im Lehrerkollegium haben? Aber das einzige, was seine Eltern hinbekommen hatten, waren eine Menge Kinder und zu wenig Geld um diese angemessen zu versorgen.  
  
Der rothaarige Junge machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Sich bei Draco entschuldigen? Von wegen. Als Harry ihn darum bat, da wäre er beinahe schwach geworden, doch nun...nein. Entschlossen schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Er würde sich niemals bei Draco entschuldigen. Nicht er war es, der einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Immer musste er zurückstecken und klein beigeben. Sei es in der Schule oder zu Hause. Doch diesmal nicht. Diesmal war es an der Zeit, dass die anderen sich bei ihm entschuldigten.  
  
#+#  
  
tbc 


	16. Teil 16

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.   
  
Und das Karussell dreht sich weiter... An dieser Stelle meinen ganz herzlichen Dank an all die großartigen Leutchens, die meine Storys reviewen. Ohne euch, wäre all dies gar nicht möglich gewesen. Danke! (alle reihum einmal abknuddelt). Und jetzt, ab zur Story...  
  
~  
  
Promise 16  
  
~  
  
"Sie haben also mit Mr. Weasley gesprochen?" Dumbledore strich sich einige Male durch seinen Bart und zwinkerte rasch hintereinander den mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm sitzenden Lehrer aufmunternd an. "Sie sind sicherlich zu einer vernünftigen Lösung gekommen."  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich Sie bitten, Mr. Weasely aus meinem Unterricht zu entfernen. Ich sehe mich nach den jüngsten Vorkommnissen nicht in der Lage, seine Leistungen mit der nötigen Objektivität zu beurteilen."  
  
"Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, Severus." Dumbledore fühlte sich gar nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, einem seiner besten Lehrer dies sagen zu müssen, doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. "Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Sie jeden Ihrer Schüler gleich behandeln müssen, ganz gleich, welche Vorbehalte Sie gegen die einzelnen Schüler haben. Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie ihre Lehrertätigkeit nicht weiter ausüben können? Wollen Sie das wirklich? Denn darauf würde eine Weigerung den jungen Mr. Weasley von Ihrem Unterricht auszuschließen, hinauslaufen."  
  
Snape atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass Dumbledore sich auf die Seite seiner kostbaren Gryffindors stellen würde. Warum hatte er eigentlich auf Verständnis gehofft?  
  
"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage meinen Verpflichtungen als Lehrer nachzukommen," erklärte er steif und würdevoll.  
  
"Dann wäre dies wohl geklärt." Dumbledore wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu, doch als Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, sah er fragend auf. "Ist noch etwas?"  
  
"Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht haben, Dracos Peiniger eine Falle zu stellen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht recht, Severus. Die ganze Angelegenheit birgt ein sehr großes Risiko in sich. Es könnte so viel geschehen. Ich möchte Draco nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."  
  
"Aber wenn wir nichts unternehmen, dann wird dieser Alptraum niemals enden!" warf Snape aufgeregt ein und riß sich im letzten Augenblick zusammen, um den Schulleiter nicht zu verärgern. Sie kamen manchmal wirklich nicht gut miteinander aus, doch bisher war Snape immer derjenige gewesen, der nachgab. Doch diesmal nicht. Draco war ihm viel zu wichtig.  
  
"Ich möchte zuerst mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen." Dumbledore ahnte, wie es in seinem Kollegen aussah und um den Frieden zu wahren, gab er Snape dieses kleine Zugeständnis. "Bringen Sie ihn zu mir. Dann reden wir darüber."  
  
"In Ordnung." Snape eilte grußlos hinaus.  
  
~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
Lange Minuten hatte keiner der beiden etwas gesagt. Immer noch lag Harry auf dem Rücken unter Draco, den er fest in den Arm genommen hatte und ihn festhielt, als gäbe es für sie kein Morgen. Allmählich wurde diese Lage ein wenig unbequem, aber Harry wollte dies für nichts in der Welt aufgeben. Viel zu sehr genoß er die Nähe des Jungen, den er über alles in der Welt liebte.  
  
"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Harrys Finger strichen immer noch sanft und beruhigend über Dracos Rücken und der Junge in seinen Armen hatte sich nach und nach völlig entspannt. Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Dinge, die Harry von Draco wissen wollte, doch die erste Frage zu stellen, traute er sich nicht. Draco jetzt nach seinem Gefühlen für ihn zu fragen könnte alles zerstören, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte. Statt dessen beschränkte er sich auf die andere Frage, die ihm seit langer Zeit auf der Seele brannte.  
  
"Sicher," murmelte Draco und kuschelte sich tiefer in Harrys Arme. Irgendwie schien alles so zu sein, wie es von Anfang an geplant war. Alles schien so ‚richtig' zu sein, dass er sich fragte, warum es ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen war. ‚Weil du zu sehr damit beschäftigt warst, Potter von dich wegzustoßen und ihn dafür leiden zu lassen, dass er deine Freundschaft abgelehnt hat.' Unwirsch wischte Draco die kaum hörbare Stimme seines Gewissens beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf Harrys Frage.  
  
"Du und Snape...was bedeutet er dir? Läuft da etwas zwischen euch?"  
  
Es war zuviel. Diese kaum verhohlene Eifersucht gefiel Draco, zeigte sie ihm doch, das Harry jedes seiner Worte ernst gemeint hatte. Kichernd vergrub er das Gesicht in Harrys Hemd und als der andere Junge pikiert fragte: "Was habe ich denn lustiges gesagt?", tat dies ein übriges, ihn hilflos weiterlachen zu lassen, bis er endlich keuchend nach Atem rang.  
  
"Es ‚läuft' nichts zwischen uns, wie du gerade so treffend bemerktest." Draco kämpfte um die Kontrolle über seine Lachmuskeln und behielt knapp die Oberhand.   
  
"Aber ihr seid sehr vertraut miteinander." Harry war ein wenig beleidigt, weil Draco seine Gefühle absolut nicht ernst zu nehmen schien. "Ich habe gehört, wie du ihn Sev genannt hast! Solche Kosenamen verwendet man nicht, wenn der andere einem gleichgültig ist."  
  
"Harry..." Endlich hob Draco den Kopf und sah zu seinem Erschrecken, dass der andere sein kleines Spielchen überhaupt nicht lustig zu finden schien. Rasch beschloß er, die ganze Sache aufzuklären. "Natürlich ist es nicht richtig von mir, Professor Snape ‚Sev' zu nennen. Ich sollte es zumindest auf ‚Onkel Sev' erweitern."  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Dracos Worte bis zu Harry durchgedrungen waren, doch dann starrte er Draco mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. "Wie...was...?"  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und klopfte seinem früheren Feind beruhigend auf die Wange. "Keine Sorge, Potter. Ich weiß, dass es für dich schwer zu verstehen ist, aber ich werde es in einfachen Worten wiederholen. Severus Snape ist mein Patenonkel. Oder glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde einen fremden Mann so einfach beim Vornamen nennen?"  
  
"P...Patenonkel?"  
  
"Mußt du jedes Wort wiederholen, das ich sage?" Draco klang ziemlich ungeduldig, was ihm einen tadelnden Klaps auf den Allerwertesten eintrug.  
  
"Sei nicht so fies zu mir! Ich bin einfach überrascht!" Harry ließ seine Hand langsam über Dracos Rücken nach oben wandern, bis er den Nacken des anderen Jungen erreichte. Dort vergrub er seine Finger in den weichen blonden Haaren und wickelte die Strähnen immer und immer wieder um seine Finger. "Snape ist also dein Patenonkel? Warum hast du niemandem davon erzählt?"  
  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich. "Da spricht der ewig gute Gryffindor. Wenn ich jemandem davon erzählt hätte, dann hätte es doch gleich geheißen: ‚Snape ist voreingenommen! Er wird Malfoy immer bevorzugen,' oder ‚Malfoy hat seine guten Noten nicht verdient, er bekommt sie von seinem Onkel geschenkt.' Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich so etwas wollte?"  
  
Harry verbiß sich einen Hinweis auf die Tatsache, dass Snape Malfoy trotzdem bevorzugt hatte, auch wenn es vielleicht unbewußt geschah. "Nein...wahrscheinlich nicht."  
  
"Das klingt jetzt aber gar nicht überzeugt." Draco legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust und schloß die Augen. Harrys Finger in seinem Haar fühlten sich so gut an...  
  
"Doch, natürlich glaube ich dir." Harry ließ seine Hände über Dracos Nacken gleiten und auf einmal spürte er eine Kette unter seinen Fingern. "Was ist denn das?"  
  
"Nichts." wehrte Draco rasch ab, doch Harry ließ nicht locker. Neugierig geworden zog er den Anhänger hervor und musterte ihn mit großen Augen.   
  
"Das ist hübsch."  
  
"Tödlich trifft es eher," entgegnete Draco mit kalter Stimme und überlegte, ob er Harry erzählen sollte, was es mit der Kette auf sich hatte. Der andere Junge spielte immer noch mit dem Anhänger und Draco entschloß sich, ihn einzuweihen.  
  
"Diese Kette habe ich von...von diesem Verrückten," sagte er leise und wollte fortfahren, doch er registrierte, dass Harry auf einmal jede Bewegung eingestellt hatte.  
  
"Warum trägst du sie dann?" Harry gab sich alle Mühe, seine Stimme neutral zu halten, doch Draco hörte deutlich, wie verwirrt er war. Wütend hob er den Kopf und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, um Harry besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
  
"Weil ich sie nicht abnehmen kann, du Trottel! Oder warum glaubst du, laufe ich mit einem Schmuckstück herum, dass diesem Monster gehört? Weil ich im Geheimen auf die Schmerzen abgefahren bin, die er mir zugefügt hat? Weil ich hoffe, dass er zurückkommt und mich endlich zu sich holt? Wenn du das glaubst, dann bist du ein größerer Schwachkopf als ich dachte!"  
  
"Draco..."   
  
"Nein, Harry! Wieso denkst du, nur weil du..." Draco starrte mit großen Augen auf den Anhänger der Lebenskette, der auf einmal vor seinen Augen baumelte. Zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen, tastete er nach seinem Hals. Die Kette war verschwunden, was hieß, dass Harry sie geöffnet hatte und wenn Harry sie geöffnet hatte, dann.... Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei riß er sich von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen los und sprang auf.  
  
Harry stand ebenfalls rasch auf und streckte die Hand nach Draco aus, doch dieser wich ihm hastig aus. "Faß mich nicht an, Potter! Wag es nicht, mir jemals wieder nahe zu kommen!"  
  
"Draco..." Harry griff nach Dracos Arm, in der Hoffnung, den anderen zu beruhigen, doch der andere Junge wand sich heftig hin und her um seinem Griff zu entkommen.   
  
"Laß mich los, Potter!" schrie Draco auf einmal und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Panik. "Nimm die Finger weg! Ich will das nicht, ich will nicht, dass du mich berührst! Du sollst mich niemals wieder anfassen!"  
  
Erschrocken gehorchte Harry aufs Wort. Kaum hatte er seine Hand zurückgezogen, wirbelte Draco herum und rannte davon.  
  
Verstört blickte Harry auf die Kette in seiner Hand. Er verstand es nicht, verstand nicht das geringste bisschen von dem, was geschehen war. Draco war ihm zumindest eine Erklärung schuldig. Harry stopfte die Kette in seine Tasche und rannte dem anderen hinterher.   
  
~  
  
tbc 


	17. Teil 17

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Na ja, es wird, es wird... bisschen kürzer, aber wir gehen jetzt endgültig ins letzte Viertel. Zielgerade ist in Sicht! ^^  
  
-*-*-  
  
Promise 17  
  
-*-*-  
  
Das Mittagessen ging gerade zu Ende und Hermine verließ zusammen mit Ron die Halle.  
  
"Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor der Unterricht wieder anfängt. Wo bleibt denn Harry?" Hermine hatte sich zumindest so lange von ihrem Buch losgeeist, dass sie feststellen konnte, dass ihr Freund immer noch fehlte.  
  
Ron zuckte lustlos mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du könntest mal nach ihm schauen." Hermine waren die Spannungen zwischen den beiden nicht entgangen und so versuchte sie immer wieder, den alten Zustand wiederherzustellen.  
  
"Warum? Er ist alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen."  
  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Er ist dein bester Freund. Zumindest war er es einmal. Willst du eure Freundschaft wirklich so einfach enden lassen? Du könntest dich wenigstens entschuldigen."  
  
"Wofür?!" Ron zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
  
"Was weiß ich! Aber immerhin würdet ihr wieder miteinander sprechen! Du kennst Harry genauso gut wie ich. Er ist nicht nachtragend."  
  
Ron seufzte. Hermine konnte ‚wirklich' eine Nervensäge sein, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Da war es einfacher, nachzugeben.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich geh ja schon." Murrend trabte Ron hinaus.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Sie wissen nicht, wo er ist?!" Snape verlor allmählich die Geduld. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, besonders geduldig war er noch nie gewesen, doch die letzten Ereignisse hatten ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er jemals zugegeben hätte.  
  
Die Krankenschwester verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. "Mr. Malfoy ist kein Gefangener! Er kann die Krankenstation jederzeit verlassen, wenn er es möchte. Wenn Sie wollen, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle rührt, dann können Sie ihn ja das nächste Mal an die Leine legen."  
  
"Wenn er auftaucht, dann sagen Sie ihm bitte, er soll bei Professor Dumbledore vorbeischauen." Snape wartete Madam Pomfrey's Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern eilte gleich wieder hinaus. Er kochte vor Wut, wusste jedoch, dass er der Krankenschwester nichts vorwerfen konnte. Sie hatte ja recht. Draco war soweit gesund und wenn er die Krankenstation verlassen wollte, dann konnte er das ohne weiteres tun.  
  
Grollend durchsuchte Snape die Schule, doch alle die er fragte, hatten keine Ahnung wo Draco war. Mittlerweile ziemlich verärgert, schlug er schließlich den Weg nach draußen ein.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Warte! Draco, bitte!"  
  
Harry rannte nun schon mehrere Minuten hinter dem flüchtenden Jungen her und bisher waren all seine Bitten unbeachtet geblieben.  
  
"Was habe ich denn getan?!"   
  
Schließlich hatte er endgültig genug und mit letzter Kraft warf er sich nach vorne. Seine Arme umschlangen Dracos Taille und mit einem erstickten Keuchen gingen die beiden Jungen zu Boden.  
  
"Laß mich los, Potter! Geh von mir runter!" Draco wand sich so heftig hin und her, dass es Harry kaum möglich war, ihn festzuhalten.   
  
"Hör auf! Du tust dir weh!" Harry packte Dracos Hände und drückt sie über dem Kopf des Jungen zu Boden, während er sein Gewicht nutzte, um den anderen still zu halten.  
  
"Bitte, lass mich los! Tu mir nicht mehr weh!" Draco hatte jede Gegenwehr aufgegeben und lag reglos unter ihm. Nur seine großen grauen Augen verrieten die Panik, die in seinem Inneren tobte.  
  
"Dir weh tun? Bist du verrückt? Warum sollte ich dir weh tun?!" Jetzt war Harry endgültig davon überzeugt, dass der andere übergeschnappt war. "Ich liebe dich! Ich könnte dich niemals verletzen!"  
  
"Ach nein? Und wie nennst du das, was du mir angetan hast? Etwa Liebe?"  
  
"Wovon zum Teufel redest du?!" Harry war nun völlig verwirrt.  
  
"Ich rede davon, wie du mich entführt und geschlagen und vergewaltigt hast!" schrie Draco dem anderen entgegen und erst da wurde Harry klar, was Draco glaubte.  
  
"Du glaubst...Draco, nein! Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich derjenige bin, der dich vergewaltigt hat! Ich liebe dich! Ich würde dir niemals weh tun! Wie kommst du nur auf so eine Idee?"  
  
"Die Kette! Dumbledore hat gesagt, nur derjenige, der sie mir umgelegt hat, kann sie mir auch wieder abnehmen!"  
  
Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an, dann seufzte Harry und ließ Draco los. Er setzte sich neben dem Jungen auf den Boden und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich die Kette abnehmen konnte, aber ich weiß, dass dir niemals weh tun könnte. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir glaubst, aber ich war es nicht!"  
  
Draco war unentschlossen. Einerseits wollte er nichts mehr, als Harry zu glauben, andererseits jedoch gingen ihm immer wieder die Worte im Kopf herum, die Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte und obwohl er den alten Mann nicht sonderlich mochte, musste er doch zugeben, dass dieser sich noch nie geirrt hatte.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte traurig. "Ich weiß. Und ich verstehe es. Du wirst mir erst vertrauen können, wenn wir den Mann endlich gefasst haben. Bis dahin werde ich dich nicht mehr belästigen, aber ich werde dich auch nicht aus den Augen lassen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."  
  
Draco senkte den Blick. Sein Herz fühlte sich so merkwürdig an, ein leichtes Ziehen, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte und dieses beklemmende Gefühl war es, das ihm schmerzhaft bewusst machte, wie sehr er Harry glauben wollte und es nicht konnte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll." Draco klang so verloren, dass Harry um ein Haar nach ihm gegriffen und ihn in den Arm genommen hätte. Doch im letzten Augenblick hielt er sich davon ab. Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, dann war alles, was sie bisher erreicht hatten, umsonst.  
  
"Ich verstehe es, Draco. Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass ich dich viel zu sehr liebe, um dir unnötig weh zu tun und wenn du mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben willst, dann werde ich das respektieren."  
  
"Ich..." Mehr musste Draco nicht sagen, Harry schien ihn auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Er drehte sich um und ging langsam davon.  
  
Draco beobachtete unschlüssig, wie Harry sich von ihm entfernte. Vielleicht hätte er...nein, er konnte ihn nicht einfach davongehen lassen! Rasch lief er ihm hinterher, doch ehe er den anderen erreicht hatte, traf ihn ein kleiner Gegenstand vor die Brust. Automatisch griff er danach und hatte nur noch Zeit festzustellen, dass er einen Kieselstein in der Hand hielt, bevor der Transportschlüssel ihn davontrug.  
  
-*-*-  
  
tbc 


	18. Teil 18

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.  
  
Horrido! Wir sind fast am Ende. Nur noch ein oder zwei Kapitel und dann - finis! Jetzt ist so ein bisschen die Luft raus, aber hoffentlich ist dies jetzt keine allzu große Enttäuschung für euch. ^_~  
  
-*-*-  
  
Promise 18  
  
-*-*-  
  
Das erste, was Draco wahrnahm, als er wieder zu sich kam, waren die Ketten, die seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf an die Wand fesselten.  
  
Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er träumte. Doch die Ketten erwiesen sich als nur allzu real, als er prüfend daran zog und für die nächsten Sekunden überschwemmte Panik sein Denken.  
  
Nicht schon wieder. Nicht jetzt, wo er gerade dachte, es wäre alles vorbei. Nicht jetzt, wo er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm etwas bedeutete. Es war einfach nicht fair.  
  
Entsetzt zerrte er noch einmal an den Ketten, schaffte es aber nur, dass diese sich noch tiefer in seine Haut gruben. Verzweifelt sah er sich um, doch er war ganz allein. Allein in einem Raum, in dem es nichts zu geben schien, außer einem großen Bett (auf dem er gerade lag), einem Tisch und einem weichgepolsterten Stuhl.  
  
Die Wände bestanden aus grobbehauenen Steinen. Sie sahen absolut harmlos aus, doch er konnte die Schutzzauber spüren, die über den rauen Steinen lagen. Es gehörte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft dazu, sich auszumalen, wozu diese Schutzzauber dienen sollten.  
  
Irgendjemand hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, ihn in diesem Raum festzuhalten und er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wer dies war.  
  
Zitternd vor Angst rollte er sich ein wenig zur Seite, doch die Ketten saßen zu stramm. Es blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als liegen zu bleiben und zu warten. Auf wen auch immer.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Ich habe ihn verloren." Harry war den Tränen nahe. Vor seinen Augen hatte sich Draco in Luft aufgelöst und es gab nichts, was er dagegen hätte tun können.  
  
Minutenlang hatte er verzweifelt alles abgesucht, doch der andere Junge schien spurlos verschwunden. Voller Panik war er schließlich zu Dumbledore gelaufen. Jetzt hockte er wie ein Häuflein Elend vor dem Schulleiter und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe die Tränen, die jederzeit überzulaufen drohten.  
  
"Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Dumbledore wusste auch, das es nicht möglich sein würde, den Jungen zu trösten, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen. "Wir haben doch gewusst, dass Draco ständig in Gefahr schwebte. Wenn sich einer Vorwürfe machen sollte, dann bin ich das."   
  
"Aber ich war da! Ich hätte es verhindern können!"  
  
"In diesem Fall hätte niemand etwas tun können. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, jemanden über einen Transporterschlüssel zu entführen. In dem Moment, in dem Draco den Schlüssel in der Hand hielt, gab es nichts, was du oder irgendjemand sonst, hätte für ihn tun können." Dumbledore schloß kurz die Augen. Noch nie im Leben hatte er bei einem Schüler so versagt wie bei Draco Malfoy. Der Junge war ihm anvertraut und er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Wir müssen ihn finden! Sie werden ihn doch finden, nicht wahr?!" Harry lehnte sich vor und sah den Schulleiter bittend an. "Wir müssen ihn finden! Ich...ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Draco zu verlieren."  
  
Dumbledore wusste genau, was Harry nun von ihm hören wollte und obwohl es ihm leid tat, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte und wollte er nicht lügen.  
  
"Wir werden es versuchen, Harry. Aber die Chancen stehen nicht gut."  
  
Der Junge starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an. "Sie wissen doch immer alles! Warum soll es diesmal anders sein? Sie können Draco nicht im Stich lassen!"  
  
"Niemand wird Draco im Stich lassen, Harry. Aber es ist nun mal eine unbestreitbare Tatsache, dass der Täter sich uns seit mehreren Wochen entzieht. Alle seine Aktionen haben keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen. Wir müssen der Realität ins Auge sehen, Harry. Selbst wenn wir alles versuchen, es könnte umsonst sein."  
  
"Nein! Das glaube ich nicht!"  
  
Dumbledore sah dem Jungen traurig nach, als dieser hinausstürmte, bevor er begann, die Suche nach Draco Malfoy zu planen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Draco war endlich sein. Wie lange hatte er jetzt darauf gewartet? Langsam suchte er sich seinen Weg durch die dichtstehenden Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes und ließ seine Gedanken zu dem wundervollen Moment zurückwandern, wo er Draco den Transportschlüssel zugespielt hatte.  
  
Er hatte Erfolg gehabt und Draco für sich gewonnen. Und das vor den Augen seines größten Rivalen.   
  
Immer noch zufrieden lächelnd erreichte er sein Versteck und öffnete die Geheimtür. Gleich darauf schritt er die dunklen Stufen hinunter.   
  
Die einsame Gestalt, die ihm schon den ganzen Weg über gefolgt war, sah er nicht.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Zu sagen, dass Draco Angst hatte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das einzige Gefühl, zu welchem er im Augenblick fähig war, Angst. Um genauer zu sein, er fühlte etwas, das dicht an Panik grenzte.  
  
Der einzige Unterschied zu seiner ersten Entführung bestand darin, dass er diesmal nicht blind war. Aber ansonsten war er ebenso hilflos und verwundbar wie zuvor.  
  
Das Geräusch leiser Schritte ließ ihn aufhorchen und unwillkürlich spannte er sich an. Es war sinnlos, das wusste er, aber es war das einzige, was er unter den gegebenen Umständen tun konnte.   
  
Ein Schatten glitt in den Raum, näherte sich dem Bett. Obwohl das Gesicht hinter einer schwarzen Seidenmaske verborgen war, konnte Draco regelrecht den Hunger und die Begierde spüren, mit der die Augen des Mannes über seinen Körper strichen und ihn mit ihren Blicken entkleideten.  
  
"Wer bist du?" flüsterte Draco leise, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Die Gestalt trat nur näher an ihn heran, die behandschuhten Finger strichen sanft über die Wange des Jungen, der rasch den Kopf beiseite drehte.  
  
Eine harte Ohrfeige war seine Belohnung und mit dem Schmerz kam die Erinnerung an die grauenvollen Momente, in denen er gelernt hatte, bei diesem Mann den Mund zu halten, niemals zu sprechen, es sei denn er wurde dazu aufgefordert.  
  
Blut sammelte sich unter seiner Zunge, nachdem der zweite Schlag ihn auf den Mund getroffen hatte und Draco schluckte es rasch hinunter. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, denn Sekunden später pressten sich harte, unnachgiebige Lippen auf seinen Mund, Finger gruben sich mit eisernem Griff in seinen Kiefer und verhinderten, dass er den Kopf abwandte, während eine fremde Zunge gierig seinen Mund erforschte.  
  
"Später, Liebling. Geduld. Hab Geduld. Ich erzähle dir gleich, wer ich bin. Erst muss ich noch etwas erledigen." Die Stimme klang unbekannt und schrecklich vertraut zugleich in seinen Ohren, doch Draco wusste sie immer noch nicht einzuordnen. Gleich darauf war er frei und die Gestalt verschwunden.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Langsam schob er sich die Treppe hinunter, immer eine Hand an seinem Zauberstab. Schließlich erreichte er das Ende der Treppe und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
  
Vor seinen staunenden Augen breitete sich ein großer Raum aus, in dem ihm zumindest eines auffiel. Ein großes Bett. Und auf dem Bett...  
  
"Draco!" Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei stürzte Snape vorwärts und versuchte, die Fesseln zu lösen, die den Jungen an das Bett ketteten.  
  
"Onkel Sev..." Draco blinzelte leicht benommen zu seinem Patenonkel empor, der sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck über ihn beugte. "Wie hast du... PASS AUF!"  
  
Snape fuhr herum, doch er war nicht schnell genug.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Die Überraschung, die sich auf den Zügen des Professors abmalte, war unbezahlbar und als Snape wie leblos zu Boden fiel, genoß Ron die Gewißheit, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben über Snape gesiegt hatte.  
  
tbc 


	19. Teil 19

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Nur geliehen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
FERTIG!!!!!!!!!!!! Endlich. (sich tot freu) Ich hab's geschafft. Ich könnte heulen vor Freude.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Promise 19  
  
-*-*-  
  
Harry war kurz davor aufzugeben. Mutlos ließ er seinen Blick über die Wiese streifen, die in sanftem Bogen zum Schloss führte.  
  
Er hatte alles abgesucht. Zumindest fast. Der einzige Ort, den er ausgelassen hatte... Langsam drehte er sich um und betrachtete die dichtstehenden Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
  
Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, der einzige Ort, an dem er noch nicht gesucht hatte. Und es war der Ort, an den er von Beginn an hätte denken sollen, denn war Draco damals nicht aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen.  
  
Entschlossen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in den Wald.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?" Ron tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen Snapes Schläfe, doch der Mann tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, darauf zu reagieren. Ein wenig enttäuscht, wandte der rothaarige Junge sich Draco zu.  
  
"Was meinst du, Liebling? Sollen wir unseren ungebetenen Gast beibringen, dass man nicht einfach so in fremde Häuser einbricht?"  
  
"Tu ihm nichts!" Draco zerrte einmal mehr an den Ketten, die seine Hände über seinem Kopf festhielten, doch wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, handelte er sich nur einige Hautabschürfungen ein.  
  
"Draco, Draco." Ron setzte sich zu dem Jungen auf das Bett und ließ seine Hand spielerisch über dessen Brust und Bauch wandern. "So viel Interesse für einen anderen Mann? Ich bin enttäuscht."  
  
"Geben Sie auf, Weasley. Es wird nicht lange dauern, dann wird Dumbledore herausfinden, was geschehen ist." Snape schüttelte allmählich die Benommenheit ab, die immer noch um seinen Geist lag und begann an den Stricken zu zerren, die seine Hände auf seinen Rücken fesselten.   
  
"Dumbledore?" Ron lachte schrill. "Der alte Narr? Er konnte mich bis jetzt nicht fangen und das wird er auch niemals! Mein Versteck ist absolut sicher."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht!" Draco ahnte, was sein Patenonkel plante und versuchte, Ron abzulenken. "Wenn nicht Dumbledore, dann Harry. Harry wird mich suchen."  
  
"Die gefangene Prinzessin wartet auf ihren strahlenden Ritter?" zischte Ron wütend und vergrub seine Hand in Dracos Haaren. Brutal riß er an den weichen Strähnen, bis seinem Opfer die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dann erst ließ er von ihm ab. "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen! Niemand wird dich finden."  
  
Als er von dem anderen Jungen abließ, atmete Draco erleichtert auf. Doch dies hielt nicht lange an. Ron zückte zum wiederholten Mal seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.  
  
"Zeit, die Sache zu beenden."  
  
-*-*-  
  
Erschöpft ließ Harry sich gegen einen Baumstamm sinken und schloß für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Er war müde, so schrecklich müde, doch noch immer hatte er keine Spur von Draco entdecken können.  
  
Vielleicht war er auf der falschen Spur? Vielleicht befand Draco sich längst in einem anderen Land? Diese Transporterschlüssel konnten doch riesige Entfernungen überbrücken. Warum also sollte jemand Draco im Verbotenen Wald verstecken, wenn die Gefahr bestand, jederzeit entdeckt zu werden.   
  
Nein. Er war auf der richtigen Spur. Das ganze Verhalten des Mannes sprach dafür, dass er es genoß, mit den anderen zu spielen, dass er seine Überlegenheit beweisen wollte.   
  
Blinzelnd hielt Harry in seinen Gedanken inne, als ihm bewußt wurde, dass er bereits seit mehreren Minuten auf den Baum ihm gegenüber starrte. Irgendetwas schien merkwürdig an diesem Baum.  
  
Langsam kam er auf die Beine und ging hinüber. Gleich darauf schlug sein Herz schneller, als er erkannte, was sein Unterbewußtsein schon die ganze Zeit wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Im Stamm des Baumes war ein Spalt, der verdächtig nach einer Tür aussah. Vorsichtig drückte er mit beiden Händen gegen das Holz und hätte um ein Haar einen Jubelschrei ausgestoßen, als sich vor ihm ein dunkler Gang auftat, der mit abschüssigen Stufen in die Dunkelheit führte.  
  
Unverzüglich machte er sich an den Abstieg. Stufe um Stufe drang er in die lichtlosen Tiefen vor, bis er endlich leises Stimmengemurmel hörte. Er schob sich näher heran, dicht an die Wand gepreßt, als der Gang eine Biegung machte und ihm eine große Höhle enthüllte, die von sanftem Fackelschein erhellt wurde.  
  
"Zeit, die Sache zu beenden!"  
  
Harry griff seinen Zauberstab und sprang vor, einen Zauberspruch auf den Lippen, doch jedes Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah, wer gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ron?!"  
  
Der rothaarige Junge wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. Als er Harry erkannte, verzogen seine Lippen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. "Sieh mal einer an, der strahlende Ritter ist doch noch gekommen!"  
  
"Was bedeutet das, Ron? Was tust du da?" Harry spürte, wie die Situation ihm über den Kopf wuchs. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, doch niemals hätte er erwartet, seinen besten Freund als Täter entlarvt zu sehen.   
  
"Was das bedeutet? Bist du wirklich so blöd, Harry?" Ron konnte sich eines überheblichen Grinsens nicht erwehren. "Was glaubst du wohl? Ich habe endlich, was ich immer wollte."  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über Dracos nackten Körper wandern.  
  
"Aber wieso?!" Harry kämpfte immer noch darum, das ganze zu verstehen. "Ich habe dir vertraut! Du bist mein Freund, Ron! Sag mir, wieso!"  
  
"Wieso? Wieso? Verstehst du denn immer noch nicht das ich es satt habe, immer im Hintergrund zu stehen? Es langt mir, immer der Zweite zu sein, derjenige, den niemand beachtet, den alle als selbstverständlich ansehen und immer und immer ausnutzen!" Ron steigerte sich immer weiter in seinen Wutausbruch hinein. "Glaubst du wirklich, es hat mir gefallen, dass immer du es warst, der hinterher als strahlender Held dastand? Was ist mit mir? WAS IST MIT MIR?!"  
  
Harry sah rot. Er vergaß, dass er ein Zauberer war, vergaß, dass er einen Zauberstab hatte und sprang seinen Freund an.  
  
Der Angriff kam für Ron völlig überraschend und so ging er mit einem erstaunten Laut zu Boden. Doch seine Überraschung wehrte nicht lange und bald rollten er und Harry ineinander gekrallt über den Boden, um sich schlagend und tretend, kämpften sie verzweifelt um die Oberhand.   
  
Plötzlich riß Ron sich los und verpaßte Harry einen heftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, der seine Brille davonschleuderte und Harry wehrlos und blind zurückließ.  
  
Jede Sekunde einen Angriff erwartend, tastete Harry verzweifelt nach seiner Brille, doch diese schien verschwunden zu sein.  
  
"So..." Rons Stimme hatte einen triumphierenden Klang angenommen, der jedoch von Snapes eisiger Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Keine Bewegung, Weasley! Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab!"  
  
Ron drehte sich langsam um und sah sich einem zu allem entschlossenen Snape gegenüber, der ihn mit kaltem Blick musterte.  
  
"Nie im Leben." Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und gleich darauf versank die Höhle in undurchdringlicher Schwärze.  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch entzündete Snape die Fackeln, doch Ron war verschwunden.  
  
-*-*-  
  
tbc 


	20. Teil 20

Disclaimer: Wie immer.^^  
  
Sorry, musste es noch einmal überarbeiten. Ist ein bisschen ausführlicher geworden.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Promise 20  
  
-*-*-   
  
"Ich war es nicht! Bitte glauben Sie mir!"  
  
Ron wusste immer noch nicht, was überhaupt geschehen war. In dem einen Moment war er draußen, auf der Suche nach seinem Freund, in dem nächsten fand er sich in Dumbeldores Büro wieder, wo außer dem Schulleiter auch Harry anzutreffen war.  
  
Doch das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er verdächtigt wurde, derjenige zu sein, der Draco überfallen und vergewaltigt hatte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Ich war es nicht!" Ron spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. "Bitte, Harry! Sag es ihnen! Du weißt doch genau, dass ich niemals zu so etwas fähig wäre!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Ron. Aber ich habe dich gesehen. Du hast mich bedroht und wenn Snape mich nicht gerettet hätte, dann hättest du mich wahrscheinlich umgebracht."  
  
"Harry..." Ron fühlte, wie sein Herz in kleine Splitter zerbrach, als er seinem Freund zuhörte. Völlig verstört, blickte er auf Dumbledore, doch der Schulleiter schien ihm nicht länger der freundliche alte Mann zu sein, den er bisher kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Dumbledore warf dem Jungen einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. "Leugnen ist zwecklos, Mr. Weasley. Wir haben drei Aussagen, die einstimmig ihre Schuld an den Vorfällen der letzten Wochen bezeugen. Es tut mir leid, aber es spricht alles gegen Sie."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich war es nicht!" flehte Ron verzweifelt, doch niemand beachtete ihn. Schließlich gab er auf. Als er zwischen zwei Beamten des Ministeriums abgeführt wurde, versuchte er immer noch zu verstehen, was überhaupt geschehen war.   
  
-*-*-  
  
"Bist du jetzt glücklich?"  
  
Draco kuschelte sich zufrieden in Harrys Umarmung. "Sehr glücklich."  
  
"Weißt du, es ist immer noch schwer für mich zu verstehen, dass ausgerechnet Ron zu so etwas fähig sein sollte."  
  
Draco drehte sich um und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken. "Denk nicht mehr daran. Es ist vorbei."  
  
"Ja." Harry drückte Draco fest an sich. Minutenlang hielten sie sich eng umschlungen, wobei Harry versuchte, seine Enttäuschung und Schmerzen über Rons Verrat so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Er wollte Draco um keinen Preis an die Sache erinnern.  
  
"Harry, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Als du mir damals diese verdammte Kette abgenommen hast... Sag mir, warum konntest du das? Dumbledore sagte doch, nur derjenige, der sie mir umgelegt hat, könnte sie mir wieder abnehmen."  
  
Harry blickte in Dracos erwartungsvolle graue Augen und lächelte leise. "Weil ich dich liebe, Draco. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir erklärt. Wahre Liebe ist das einzige, was den Zauber der Kette brechen kann."  
  
"Oh." Zufrieden und ein klein wenig verlegen, vergrub Draco sein Gesicht an Harrys Brust. Dieser verschränkte seine Hände mit Dracos und presste sein Gesicht in dessen weiche Haare. "Ich liebe dich, Draco."  
  
Lange Zeit erhielt er keine Antwort und leichte Traurigkeit machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Doch dann hörte er auf einmal die Worte, die er mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben zu hören ersehnte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."  
  
Glücklich beugte Harry sich zu seinem Freund hinunter und als ihre Lippen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss fanden, schwand der letzte Zweifel, dass etwas anderes als eine glückliche Zukunft vor ihnen lag.  
  
-*-*-  
  
tbc 


	21. Teil 21

Disclaimer: Wie immer.  
  
Jetzt aber...  
  
-*-*-  
  
Epilog  
  
-*-*-  
  
Sein Versteck war entdeckt worden. Alle seine Pläne zerschlagen, doch er war entkommen. Das war das einzige, was zählte.  
  
Nun hatte er Zeit, sich einen neuen Plan auszudenken, eine neue Strategie zu überlegen, die es ihm schließlich doch ermöglichen würde, Draco endlich zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Er war so dicht daran gewesen, den Jungen für immer an sich zu binden... Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen zuckte er die Schultern. Das Spiel war noch nicht zu Ende. Nächstes Mal würde er es besser machen. Er musste es nur gründlicher planen.  
  
Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und er wusste, es war Zeit, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Rasch stellte er die letzten Reste des Vielsaft-Trankes beiseite, den er in den letzten Wochen oft benutzt hatte und versteckte seinen Zauberstab in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches.  
  
Er hatte sie alle hereingelegt, denn sie wollten nur glauben, was sie sahen. Und so hatten sie ihn als wertlos abgetan, hatten sich von einem einfachen Vielsaft-Trank täuschen lassen, hatten geglaubt, er hätte keine magischen Fähigkeiten und das einfach nur, weil es immer so gewesen war.  
  
Dumm. So dumm. Aber sie würden es noch lernen. Sobald er nur einen neuen Plan hatte, würden diese elenden Schloßbewohner noch herausfinden, das Argus Filch jemand war, den man ernst nehmen musste.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken nahm Filch seine Runde wieder auf, während Mrs. Norris ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte.  
  
-END- 


End file.
